Dimensional Destiny
by Silent Child
Summary: -AU- When worlds collide, it can never be a good thing. DBZ/GW/SM/OCs...cowritten with Reflections //BEING REVISED!//
1. The Kids Of The Orphanage

**Authors Notes:** Hi there! We are currently rewriting Dimensional Destiny. We hope you readers don't mind; there are many changes but none too ginormous, and most importantly, the writing has improved incredibly!

...And here comes a short first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** We (Reflections and I) don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

-x-

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-x-

**Dimensional Destiny**

-x-**  
**

**Chapter One: The Kids of the Orphanage  
**

"The orphanage sucks _extra_ hard today."

On a gloomy gray day in a quiet little town, four teenagers stood outside in the rain. A girl with raven hair that reached just about midway down her back grumbled under her breath. Her fair skin was marked with lines of irritation while she kicked a clump of mud on the ground, as if it was the one who offended her, with her worn out sneaker. Murmurs of agreement rose in the air around her.

"Hear, hear," A girl with vivid gold, short layered hair, nodded at the other girl's comment. Raindrops splattered softly and her round golden eyes watched them in a pensive daze. Her wet bangs clung onto her forehead and she reached up a lightly tanned hand to brush them back into place. "And of all days, it's raining sideways."

Not long before, the two girls had been walking down the lifeless halls of the orphanage chatting away merrily. A caretaker had crossed paths with them and, apparently in a sour mood, began to scream at the two. The caretaker even proceeded to punish the two innocent victims by forcing them to stand outside in the pouring rain until dinnertime. Neither had been permitted to return to their shared room to grab umbrellas or rain jackets.

The blonde girl shivered as she huddled her knees to her chest for warmth. Unluckily for her, she had only been wearing a red tank top and dark gray cargo shorts. The morning had been relentless with sunshine and stifling heat while they were cramped inside the orphanage with no air conditioning. Now the weather further mocked them by switching to a sudden onset of heavy rain.

The other girl had gotten a better deal. She was wearing a fading black cropped jacket and dark jeans with tattered holes. Not that the holes were a fashion statement, but rather the result of being worn too often. With one fluid motion, the girl removed her jacket, revealing a blue t-shirt with a random assortment of black and white words splattered across the front. A blue bandana was wrapped around her left wrist. She draped her jacket over her shivering friend's shoulders. The blonde thanked her, and in their miserable situation, she held back a laugh as she put her arms through the sleeves of the jacket. The sleeves that perfectly fit her friend's arms ended up covering even the tips of her fingers.

Before the blonde girl could make a remark to try and break the dampening mood, she was interrupted by an outburst beside her.

"I want outta this hell hole, NOW!" A shorter boy with untidy black hair complained impatiently, walking about in tight circles.

There was a small area just outside the doors of the orphanage that provided them shelter from the rain (not that it helped, as it was raining into their faces). The boy had instead decided to stomp about outside the line of protection. His gray t-shirt was getting soaked by the minute, adhering to his scrawny frame, and the bottom of his baggy black sweatpants began to accumulate a thick layer of mud.

"Who doesn't?" A tall tanned boy with short, spiky, dark-brown hair sighed. He had claimed a spot on the dryer steps of the orphanage while the others had opted to sullenly stand. His weary brown eyes danced back and forth as he watched his friend pace angrily in front of him. Unconsciously, he began to fidget with the zipper to his puffy blue vest that kept him warm alongside a white t-shirt; a sign of unrest. He stretched his long legs, protected from the rain with his fading light blue jeans, down the steps and sighed.

The two boys had decided to accompany the girls despite not being punished themselves. However, the caretaker's actions caused the shorter boy to become extremely moody. It, unfortunately, winded the whole spirit of the group.

"Of course! Who doesn't? You tell me!" The shorter boy barked. The other boy inwardly groaned; he had set off the raven-haired boy for another one of his long ramblings. "We have to be back from school by 3:30 unless we have a job, and the only job we're allowed to have is in that shitty-excuse-of-a-fast-food-restaurant-that-pays-below-minimum-wage across the street so they can spy on us; there's that one ancient computer in the so-called "Computer Room" that has _one program _in it; only one hour of TV during hours our caretakers randomly select, without notice; only tap water and no pop or juice; no good, healthy food but _stale_ crap, and only a freaking _hour_ of being outside _if the caretakers are feeling nice_!"

He finally took a breath before continuing. "I need freedom! We're holed up in here like animals – they even _treat_ us like animals! Look at the breakfast they give us! That bread is hard enough to shatter a titanium-enforced wall! I know they're not poor – all the donations and funding they've gotten has been spent for their personal enjoyment!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "And we can't legally leave until we hit 18, or if someone adopts us! We're old! No one would want to adopt teenagers! So we're stuck here to take their shit, like this completely ridiculous punishment they're imposing on Rika and Miryo!"

"We all know that Kenja," The blonde girl sighed, putting her hands to her head. She rubbed her aching temples, trying to figure out a way to calm the unsettled boy. "We've all been complaining ever since we've got here – it's nothing new."

"Yeah? _So what_ Rika!" Kenja snapped. "It doesn't matter! I can complain all I want! I just don't see how you can be so calm when they treat you like this!"

The other girl scowled in response, narrowing her icy blue eyes at Kenja. "Cool your head off, it's just like any other day! Why the sudden outburst?"

"Don't scold me, Miryo," Kenja snapped. "You're not my mom!"

Immediately, the other three 15-year-old teens froze. When Kenja realized what he had said, he lowered his pained brown eyes in guilt. Although they had arrived at the orphanage at different times with different reasons, they quickly found common ground: their anger and sorrow towards the parents that neglected them. Their parents had always been a taboo subject. It didn't help when they discovered that the adults taking care of them had twice as much neglect than their parents.

Ever since they had been sent to the orphanage, the majority of the caretakers behaved harshly towards any children set in their sight. It was a wasteland driven by the most irresponsible adults imaginable; a rule of fear and violence. All the children had learned to band together in small groups for comfort. Bigger groups were targeted and scattered. The adults would thwart any hopes of a large-scale rebellion.

Thus, it led to the meeting of the four teens. It was an unexplainable attraction that banded the group together. The only support they ever knew as they grew older was each other. Moreover, they had discovered some strange quirks about themselves along the way that was not too popular around the other children.

Rika never cried, no matter how much she got hurt or scolded. Many of the orphanage's girls often whispered behind her back, calling her cold and emotionless. It led to the chatty girls spouting out nasty lies about the innocent girl. The boys, on the other hand, began speculating whether she was a robot or not. They repeatedly tried prodding her with sticks or held magnets up to her, hoping for a reaction of some sort, but Rika fended them off or ignored them. She knew better than to get offended by their nit-picking.

Miryo seemed indifferent to temperature and weather changes. It was helpful to her when the group often got stuck in the orphanage during stuffy summers. However, it did attract judgmental stares and pointing fingers. Occasionally in the summer, Miryo could be found sporting a hooded sweatshirt, and during the winter, a sleeveless jersey. She gave no further explanation of her choice in attire other than she "felt like it", or that her "normal clothes were in the wash". Children merely thought of her as an eccentric or attention-seeking being (sometimes even a sickly child with a contagious disease) and made sure to steer clear of her.

Kenja could catch anything, even if he didn't see it coming at him (there was some difficulty when it was unexpected – he just didn't want to admit it). This proved to help him in his favorite position in sports, being the goaltender, the most. To his dismay, it wasn't looked upon keenly among his fellow teammates or rivals, as he was often wildly accused of somehow cheating or using some form of witchcraft. Once, Kenja even caught a ball that was kicked at him while he had his back turned. Many children began to avoid him soon after, believing that he had eyes on the back of his head. They thought he was watching them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Pota would rarely run out of energy, no matter how hard he tried (although he did get lazy and sleepy like any other person; in fact, he is the laziest of the four). Most likely it was what explained the handful of long distance running ribbons he had won during school events. Others were amazed, and sometimes a little frightened, of the monstrous stamina he possessed. He was the least peculiar and intimidating out of the four. Nonetheless, having been associated with the other three, his reputation was no better than theirs.

When the four became fast friends, people called it "the opening of the freak show" because of their trivial, but strange, traits. It didn't mean that they didn't have friends outside themselves, but more often than they wished, they were looked down upon.

As the four had already been labeled as oddballs, they didn't bother to mention a very strange bond between them: they had discovered a telepathic link among themselves. When they hit the tender age of 13, they were able to communicate with each other by mere thoughts. None of them had an explanation for it. The only justification they could come up with was that they had grown to be extremely close, therefore developing a strong attachment to each other. They had not let a single being let in on their connections, thinking it would be the best for all of them.

In spite of this, many hopeful adults who had visited the orphanage always thought something was amiss. When they thought about adopting one of them, they somehow knew that if they did, they would have to bring the other three along. It resulted in the four being stuck at the orphanage, even at age fifteen, because no parent was interested in taking all four under their wing.

Kenja muttered an apology and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Why can't we bust out now? It's the perfect chance! We always miss chances like this!"

"Last time we got caught for booking it on a whim! We need to think things out religiously before we dive head first into shit! For one, there are security cameras _everywhere_," Rika stated bluntly, her gold eyes ablaze. "Pota's in charge of mapping out all the security camera posts, right?"

"Yeah..." The tall spiky-haired boy replied, his brown eyes traveling to the tall wooden doors of the orphanage. His face paled considerably. "And I just found the first one."

"Congratulations," A cold voice answered them. Rika, Miryo and Kenja swirled around to see one of their caretakers, looking quite angry with them. A security camera was tucked away above her in the corner of the orphanage's entrance. It wasn't clear how long she had listened in on their plans, but from the look on caretaker's face, she had listened long enough. "Come now, brats; it seems that further discipline is required in order for you lot to respect the ones providing you food and shelter."

The four teens exchanged quick glances before turning to Rika for directions. The short blonde girl gulped as the tension in the air grew; it was slowly suffocating her in its death grip. She subconsciously looked to the orphanage gates: they had been swung wide open (a rare sight) for the bi-weekly delivery truck of food supplies.

It was a split second decision on the spot that Rika hoped she wouldn't regret. -_Forget what I just said; it's now or never_!-

They bolted.

-_Why do we have to be so _stupid_ all the time_?- Pota asked as he ran.

They ran as fast as they could, not daring to look back. It didn't matter that their sneakers were being flooded with rainwater after speeding past deep puddles. It didn't even matter that all they had were the clothes on their backs. The teens could only concentrate on what they had been plotting for the past few years: getting as far away from the orphanage as possible. A second longer in their prison was a second far too long; waiting for the entire group to become legal adults and graduate from high school was too far into the future.

Minutes streamed by before they heard the sounds of barking closing in on them, while neighbors poked their heads outside to see what the ruckus was about...

"THEY SET _DOGS_ ON US?" Kenja hollered, looking quickly over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of a large black dog with red eyes leading other dogs that looked equally as frightening.

"How come I never knew they had dogs?" Rika shrieked in horror. "I've never seen them around the orphanage!"

"There are first times for everything!" Pota remarked, running faster than he had before.

Pota, who was leading the group, suddenly slipped in mud; the rest of the quartet tripped and crashed over him in an unfortunate chain reaction.

"Aw, my freaking head," Kenja groaned, clutching his throbbing head with his mud-caked hands.

The quartet was drenched in rain and mud, thanks to Pota. By the time they had recovered from their little trip, the vicious-looking dogs had closed in and Rika grimly accepted that they were done for. The dogs would tear them to pieces and the pursuing caretaker would be able to catch up and sweep up their remains to make plant fertilizer.

Suddenly, the "mud" that was left from the ground expanded, growing larger and larger by the second. It let out a loud roar that reeked with stench. Rika heard the dogs whimper and retreat back to the orphanage and began to back away as well.

"What the hell is that?" Kenja screamed in an oddly high-pitched voice. He sat frozen in fear until Rika and Miryo pulled him back, while the tall Pota moved protectively in front of the three. But it was still no good.

The enlarged mud pile roared again, this time engulfing the quartet in light and blinding them temporarily. Its roar muffled their shrieks and yells for help. The last thing they remembered was falling towards a cold, hard floor headfirst...


	2. Breakthrough

**Authors Notes:** Hi there! We are currently rewriting Dimensional Destiny. We hope you readers don't mind; there are many changes but none too ginormous, and most importantly, the writing has improved incredibly!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

-x-

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-x-

**Dimensional Destiny**

-x-**  
**

**Chapter Two: Breakthrough**

Rika's first thoughts upon regaining consciousness were to readjust her position and go back to sleep. She was lying rather comfortably on her stomach and arms until she felt the leather bangle on her forearm digging into her cheek through Miryo's jacket. Pushing aside the alluring thoughts of slumber, she forced open her eyes and dragged herself up on her knees to take in the alien environment.

An enormous dome that seemed to be a temple of some sort (or at least an important building), adorned with a line of trees at the entrance, made the centerpiece of her surroundings. There were two smaller, round buildings behind it. Rika struggled to her wobbly feet but continued observing the peculiar environment. The floor was white and tiled, and stretched out farther than she could see. Her friends were sprawled around her – none of them were awake.

She promptly checked her friends' conditions and attempted to wake them (with no success). Once she confirmed that none of them were hurt, she reluctantly began to walk sorely across the tiled floor to the nearest edge, where there were more trees. Upon reaching the edge, her golden eyes snapped wide open with surprise and she lost her breath. Whatever she was standing on was extremely high above the clouds. There was a dreadful bonus too: it was suspended in midair by what seemed to be a thin pillar. Rika stood so mesmerized by the sight that she didn't notice Miryo stir from afar.

Miryo groaned and flipped over on her stomach, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to a sudden flood of light. She mumbled to herself and yawned, stretching her slender arms up towards the sky. The foreign surroundings gradually seemed to register in Miryo's mind and she suddenly froze and backtracked. Seeing that she was no longer familiar with the area, she knew she was nowhere near the orphanage: their escape was somehow a success! Quickly, she pulled herself up and looked around; the boys were close by but unharmed, and she spotted Rika standing as still as a statue near the edge of what seemed to be a floating platform.

"Rika?" Miryo meekly asked, approaching her shorter best friend.

Rika merely continued staring into the distance. Miryo looked down, curious as to what Rika was so captivated with. A tingly sensation traveled through her body, lingering at her fingertips and the pits of her stomach, when she stared down at the clouds. They were so far up that anything below them looked like tiny, insignificant dots. "Are you sure...we can breathe...?"

Rika snapped out of her thoughts once she heard Miryo's voice. She gulped before briefly turning to face the raven-haired girl. "I've been holding my breath for quite awhile, I wouldn't know."

The two girls continued to gaze down without a word.

"Oh god," Pota gasped sharply when he reawakened. He weakly opened his eyes, noticing the unfamiliar surroundings and not a rain cloud in the sky above.

'Must get up, but...don't...wanna...'

After minutes of pointless banter with his own mind, he reluctantly sat up. "Holy _crap_!"

He spun his head around, trying to get a good idea of where he was. Pota merely saw the tiled floor, a tall building with potted trees lined in front of it, two more buildings, and two distant figures; one with short blonde hair and the other with long black hair. 'Rika...Miryo...'

Seeing that Kenja, who was nearby, appeared fairly peaceful slumbering away ('For goodness sake, how could he still be snoring?' Pota thought), he stood up and left him there to join the two girls. Waking Kenja could wait. He wanted some answers.

By the time he neared the duo, it suddenly dawned on him that they were very, _very_ close to the edge of what he realized was a chunk of land floating in the sky. Both were frozen still but seemed so unstable that even a gust of wind could whisk them away. Then, Miryo twitched...

"_Watch out_!"

"Huh?"

Before she knew what was going on, Miryo was lying flat on her back, having been pulled back by a frantic Pota.

"Well, thanks for saving me, oh knight in shining armor," Rika sarcastically said, arms folded across her chest. She was left standing by the edge alone, jolted out of her previous intrigue of the floating platform, when Miryo had disappeared behind her. Pota helped himself and Miryo up and let out an embarrassed, "She was closer."

He cleared his throat and the three assembled themselves in a circle. "What's going on?"

Both girls shrugged their shoulders and raised their hands in defeat; he was startled at their synchronized actions.

"No idea," Rika shook her head in disappointment. "I'm guessing that mud pile...did something to us."

"Maybe it's a science experiment that the orphanage created for security measures?" Pota joked.

"And then locked us up in some kind of virtual reality?" Rika pointed downwards past the clouds, taking Pota's joke to heart. Anything could be possible. "Where can they get the money for that when the orphanage is a mess? All the money's been spent on personal things! I don't think there's a structure _this_ high back at the orphanage, either."

"Or anywhere else in the world, for that matter," Miryo added. "And I remember _falling_. I don't think it's possible that we can fall upwards, unless they catapulted us up."

"Then they could've tossed us down by helicopter," Rika suggested. "But still...it's weird; we don't have a single scratch on us!"

There was a moment of silence whilst the three struggled to come up with an answer of where they were and how they got there.

"Where's Kenja?" Miryo asked curiously. She noticed a lack of hyperactivity in the air.

"What's this? Miryo worried about Kenja?" Pota teased. Miryo sent a playful punch to his shoulder in response. "He's still K.."

"So where on earth _are_ we?" Rika sent out a question to no one in particular.

"Kami's Lookout," A voice answered calmly. "How did you get up here?"

The three, startled, looked frantically around for the person whose voice replied to them. Scanning from side to side, they saw the trees, the buildings, a little green figure, more trees, clouds, and then the trio did a double-take back to the green shape.

They all stared in shock as their eyes met with the little alien, who had a tall staff in his ('Could it be a she?' they pondered) grasp. Near him was a black blob with a turban. None of the three had heard or sensed the outlandish duo advance towards them.

"For the love of god, _what_ or _who_ are you? Is this some...some sort of...Halloween party?" Pota nearly jumped at the sight of the two aliens, stumbling over his words.

Before anyone could say another word, loud cheering and chattering interrupted them: a group of strangely dressed, beaten up men (and a girl) had landed on "Kami's Lookout". All merriment came to a halt as their eyes caught sight of the snoring Kenja sprawled across the floor. A staring contest ensued when they discovered the trio standing nearby.

"Who are you?" A man with a scar on his cheek finally shattered the silence, his voice suspicious. A motionless purple-haired boy, brandishing a hole through his back, was slung over his shoulder. Both fresh blood and old dried blood was staining his uniform a deep shade of crimson. The trio gulped, trembling; they realized the boy was dead.

"How did you find this place? It should be impossible for you to get up here too!" The youngest boy spoke up. Although it was strange for him to be the only child amongst the other adults, he appeared to hold a high degree of authority. "Unless...you know Bulma? Are you friends with my dad? Oh, maybe you can fly!"

"Fly? What? You mean you aren't human?" Rika blurted out. Her eyes darted from each person to the next, realizing they were not normal.

"You have a problem with that?" A man with three eyes raised an eyebrow.

"Um...guys, I think we have something more important to do. We gotta summon the dragon!" A short bald man remarked, jerking his thumb the best he could towards a pile of orange orbs with stars on them. In his arms was a blonde girl, who seemed to be unconscious rather than dead. "They look harmless so let's deal with them after."

"You guys better stay where you are," The man with three eyes looked back towards them.

All three nodded vigorously; they were all too intimidated to disobey. Pota looked around and saw Kenja stir. 'Crap, don't make a scene Kenja!'

Kenja rolled onto his stomach and opened one eye. Funny-looking men were approaching him. He looked at each of them in turn before he opened both his eyes wide and realized something strange; there was a midget, a dead boy, a dead girl (he assumed), a man with three eyes, a green thing (make that two, and a black one as well), a boy with gravity-defying hair, and a scarred man. The majority of them were fairly beaten up.

"AHHH! FREEEAAAAKS!" Kenja screamed out loud without warning, scrambling to his feet. He spotted his friends in the distance behind them and made a desperate run for safety. With his expertise evasive skills, Kenja dodged around the strangers in an unnecessarily wide arc that spanned at least twenty feet away from them (even running through trees to do so). "_Freaks_!"

The group paid little attention to him, continuing their walk to the other side.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenja demanded, out of breath by the time he reached his friends.

"We don't know anything," Rika bit her lower lip in frustration. "But it looks like something big is going on. They might be...you know..._aliens_..."

An image involving world domination seeped into all four teens' minds.

"Ain't that fine and dandy," Kenja scoffed. "We run from the shit-hole and end upgetting _kidnapped by aliens_ while they plot to _conquer the universe_. I'm having second thoughts here!"

"Kenja, _anything_ is better than the orphanage," Miryo frowned at the boy. "Why on earth would you rather stay there instead of here?"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get _probed_!"

"This isn't the time to be fighting!" Pota tried to step in between the quarrelling friends.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when the sky darkened ominously and a roaring dragon appeared out of nowhere. The mythical creature continued to grow larger until it filled the sky. Kenja promptly ducked and hid from it in terror behind Pota's tall and toned frame. The rest of the quartet was so caught up in staring in shock that they didn't catch in entirety what the dragon, or the people, said – something about granting wishes and bringing people back to life. The purple-haired boy suddenly sat up, startling them: the hole in his back was completely healed.

'Wasn't that guy just dead a moment ago?' Miryo gulped in disbelief.

It was awhile longer before the dragon had disappeared. A disembodied voice had boomed out from the heavens and once it could no longer be heard, the group seemed to casually chat with the enormous dragon. Even afterwards, when the dragon had vanished, the strange group seemed to have forgotten about the quartet and held a small conversation amongst their own ranks.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired girl jumped out from behind a pillar (the quartet just noticed she had been missing since the dragon appeared), apparently yelling at the group. She lingered awhile, before she turned and jumped off the tower.

"Holy, did she just...?" Pota gaped; his eyes were glued to the spot where the girl jumped off.

"Hope she likes pancakes, cause she's gonna be one," Kenja lamely attempted to crack a joke to break the nervous tension.

One of the taller men from afar (apparently the three-eyed man) then unexpectedly flew off.

The quartet was rendered speechless as they viewed the phenomenal events, one by one.

"Explain yourselves," The man with the scars approached them again; the alien group seemed to recall that there were four out-of-place teenagers gawking at them. The others trailed behind him, along with the purple-haired boy who had been dead.

"We...we were being chased by some dogs at our orphanage after we ran away..." Rika began to explain, after recovering from shock. "And something swallowed us up in this blinding light. The last thing we remember is falling. And here...we wake up."

"...a weird and short story," The young boy blinked and cocked his head sideways. Rika guessed that they didn't buy their mishap. Perhaps they thought they were a threat of some sort? "Oh, how rude of us, we haven't even told you our names! I'm Gohan; that's Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Krillen, Trunks, and Yamcha. We're the defenders of the Earth, otherwise known as the Z-Warriors!"

"_Gohan_! How could you give out our information like that?" The one known as 'Yamcha' cried out, clearly distressed.

"Well, they seem friendly enough," Gohan blinked with a boyish innocence. "I don't sense any evil ki in them..."

"O...kay..." Rika uncomfortably replied, debating whether or not to introduce herself and the rest of her friends. She concluded that there could be no harm done. "I'm...Rika. That's Miryo, Kenja, and Pota."

Few "nice to meet you" lines were exchanged between the two groups before they partook in another staring contest. Silence followed and the quartet began to feel queasy. One of the more menacing "Z-Warriors" was boring holes right through them with his intense glare.

"Their ki...it is...unusual," The green alien, Piccolo, murmured. "It possesses a strange flow of energy."

The quartet shifted uneasily as all eyes were busy scrutinizing them. Discreetly, they edged closer to each other for protection.

"Hey, it's true!" Gohan said, looking at the four with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

"But their ki is too low to fight," Krillen put a hand to his chin.

"They can train like the others did," Dende said. The quartet stared incredulously at him; had they suddenly been recruited into an army of some sort?

"And for future enemies, we could always use some new hands..." Gohan stared at the tiled floor, thinking hard.

The quartet looked on with bewildered expressions at each other, not knowing what to say, or what the strangers were discussing.

"We should start you off with helping you control your powers first," Dende suggested.

"What powers?" Kenja questioned, and then added on in a whisper so only his friends could hear. "Keys? Like the power to swing a giant key around?"

"Yes, you have strong ki signals (_-Keys are like cell phones here?- _Kenja wondered in bewilderment) and dormant powers inside you, kinds that normal humans don't have," Dende explained. "I don't know how you got these powers, but I think we should train you to control them for future uses."

"Okay, hold on a minute. You mean we're gonna be superheroes?" Kenja bluntly asked. "Like the Justice League?"

"Superheroes? I suppose you could put it that way...let's start with you, Rika," Dende pointed to the blonde girl, who was the closest to him. "We'll go someplace else where you can concentrate better."

Rika glanced at her friends and shrugged; it couldn't hurt to see what these "powers" were like. She cast of her jacket and returned it to Miryo. "See you later."

Upon analyzing the situation a second time, Rika hesitated before she decided to run after Dende, who had already entered the main temple. "Um, I gotta confess. This is a little too weird to be real. I don't exactly believe you..."

The blonde girl expected Dende to rip off a mask and reveal a familiar face that would say, "hah, _almost_ gotcha!", but her imagination did not become reality.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon," Dende assured the wary girl.

"But why exactly do I need to control these...'powers'?"

"In case something happens; say you get into a fight and you accidentally trigger your powers. Someone may unintentionally get hurt if you can't control it," Dende explained. "You would like them for self defense too, wouldn't you?"

"You have a point," Rika admitted. She could use some extra fire power when dealing with the older bullies back at the orphanage. And perhaps even get revenge on her unethical caretakers as well...if they ever returned, that is.

"Please, sit," Dende said, motioning towards a mat. Rika nodded as her train of thought was interrupted and kneeled on one of them. "First of all, I'll help you tap into your powers. Just look into your mind and concentrate. Find a spark, something unusual just floating around."

Rika stared. She still didn't know if it was some joke of some sort but decided to go along with it halfheartedly. 'Can't hurt to try.' "Alright."

Rika closed her eyes and searched. What seemed like hours were mere minutes as she finally found something that might be considered "an unusual spark" inside her body. It felt bizarre and displaced, yet strangely powerful...and it seemed as if it wasn't part of her. She had never felt something like it before. "Got it."

"Focus on it. Think of nothing else but it."

Rika opened one eye and stared at Dende through it. It wasn't normal, and Rika knew that feeling far too well. It felt very awkward. 'This has gotta be a joke. A joke. Nothing else.' But again she decided to go along with it; there was nothing to lose from trying.

She found that after she had opened her eyes and thought about it being a joke, she had lost the "spark". Frustrated, she searched again.

-_Rika! What's going on? Is he trying to perform The Exorcist on you_?- Kenja's voice burst into her mind.

-_Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate_!- Rika snapped. –_And the proper word is _exorcism!_-_

"Don't stress yourself trying. We can do this again later if you want," Dende suggested, seeing stress marked on her face.

"No," Rika stubbornly murmured. Dende fell silent and allowed her to concentrate in peace. He was a bit surprised at her determination of learning something she had never heard of before.

Finally, Rika got hold of the abnormal feeling once again. She concentrated long and hard. Suddenly, she felt as if she were choking, as if something was trying to burst out from within her. Rika had the urge to scream. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Light engulfed her as it escaped her mouth, swirling madly around her until it felt as if the force seeped back into her body through the pores of her skin. Rika's eyelids fluttered open and she inhaled deeply, and thankfully.

"God, what was that?" Rika coughed, her mouth feeling dry. Her body however, felt refreshed, like she had taken a shower.

"That was a great job," Dende smiled, but not long after, his face transformed into one of surprise. "Your hand..."

Rika looked down and gasped. There was a beautiful Japanese sword clasped in her fingers: a Katana. Flat daggers lay down on the ground in front of her, and once she picked one up, several others formed in her hand. She realized in amazement that she could materialize them at will from thin air.

"That's strange...I've never heard of someone materializing weapons at will," Dende looked perplexed. He paced around the room while Rika examined her weapons joyously. "It must be a new type of power, or perhaps, something to do with your past?"

"I've been living at the orphanage since I was six," Rika looked up, her eyes promptly turning cold. "I was miserable but normal. If I could summon weapons just by thinking it, I would've busted out long ago."

"I see, so this must be something recent," Dende put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He suddenly laughed. "Looks like you can't control it yet."

Rika shot a questioning look at the little green alien but felt her hand grow heavy. She looked down immediately; one of the daggers she had picked up earlier to examine was multiplying by the minute.

"Gyah!" Rika let out an involuntary yelp and dropped the heavy daggers. All of them disappeared as soon as they made contact with the floor.

"Although you can summon weapons with your mind, I was hoping to release powers that were ki based. If I'm right, then you can also gather your energy to form an energy attack we call a 'ki blast'." Dende explained. "Picture all your energy in your hand, or both, even. Think of it taking shape as a little ball of energy."

Rika stared into her hands as her sword disappeared. 'If I can make swords and daggers come out of nowhere, I can do this.'

She concentrated hard yet again and imagined energy forming in her hands. However, her ki did not form a little ball. Instead, as if it were natural, she screamed out, "_Phoenix Inferno Blaze_!"

A huge flaming phoenix flew out of her hands and broke through the window, shooting straight into the air. Glass was both broken by the sheer force of the blast and melted into a gooey paste by the hot embers of the phoenix.

"Well, that was unexpected," Dende blinked. "It must be a unique ki blast, like the Kamehameha. But how strange yet again...your attack seems to fuse ki with elemental power, and this attack takes the shape of a creature..."

Dende looked up to see Rika holding a blank expression at his rambling. He chuckled to himself, embarrassed. "You're doing well; your attack will become stronger over time. I'm impressed that you caught on."

"Thanks. And um, sorry about the window," Rika smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright. Now, with your harnessed powers, I believe your physical abilities improved as well. Does your body feel any different?"

"Well..." Rika stretched her arms and legs around, and then cracked her knuckles. She blinked; her body seemed...much _lighter_ since she channeled her newfound powers. Testing herself, she stood up and took a few steps forwards. Her footsteps hardly made a sound.

"I feel...a lot lighter than before..."

"Hmm...then I believe you specialize most in speed and stealth. Quick and sneaky, which creates the perfect type of person for offensive strikes. Why don't you test these abilities?"

Rika nodded and positioned herself in a starting position for racing. '3...2...1...GO!'

The moment her foot left the ground, she felt as if she were running on air. Everything around her soon blurred and she couldn't hear her footsteps. She abruptly stopped, her head feeling dizzy and her surroundings spinning. "Whoaaa..."

"Alright! Now all you need is to learn how to control your powers better and develop them. I'm sure someone would gladly take you four in to train," Dende said enthusiastically. "Now there is one more thing for you to learn: sensing ki."

"Ki? What's that?" Rika asked, puzzled. Dende had tried to teach her a 'ki blast' just minutes before, but she forgot to ask what ki was supposed to be.

"The life force and energy of others, and how much power one might have," Dende explained. "It is also a way to identify and track someone."

"Oh, I see...so it's like I'm scanning you, right?" Rika looked around and tried to read Dende's ki. After a few more tries she still couldn't read it. How was she supposed to sense it? Did words and numbers magically appear above their heads? Did they glow a certain color? Did she just _know_? 'Okay girl, calm yourself. Clear your mind.'

She breathed and tried again, this time very faintly she could sense something for a split second before she lost it. The blonde girl wrinkled her brow in frustration. "I almost got it. It was too faint!"

"You're catching on. Call in Miryo once you see her. You can practice reading the warriors' ki while she's training."

"Thanks again," Rika took a small bow and rushed out of the house, contacting Miryo telepathically. -_Miryo, you're next_.-

-_Okay. How'd it go_?- Miryo asked with curiosity.

-_It was amazing! You'll have to see for yourself to know._-

"She's back," Miryo announced, breaking the silence once Rika had fed her all the details of her experience that she could before she returned. Conversation between the two groups had been scarce (but plentiful among their own), save for the event in which Rika's giant phoenix burst out from the house. All the warriors nodded in acknowledgement as Rika came into view.

"Good luck," Rika said, giving Miryo a reassuring smile. Miryo, with renewed courage, made her way towards Dende.

It was about the same amount of time that Rika had spent in the little temple, before Miryo burst past the doors with a lively voice. "Guys! You won't believe this!"

Dende trailed behind her with a sheepish grin while the blue-eyed girl ran at full speed ahead. Rika was about to pry for details until she noticed something off about Miryo, who was getting closer by the second.

"M-Miryo!" Pota gasped, when it finally hit him. She was completely invisible, save for the clothes framing her slim physique.

"She became Invisible Woman!" Kenja cried out in excitement.

"Yeah, isn't this awesome?" The trio could tell she was grinning, even with her facial features missing. "I can't poof my clothes with me yet, but _still_..."

Other than invisibility, Miryo discovered another latent talent: healing. The combination, Dende mused, was perfect for defense. To Dende's surprise, he found that Miryo was able to call upon a Japanese sword as well: the Tsurugi. She also obtained shurikens, which could be materialized at will. As with Rika, she had her own "special ki blast". It was a watery dragon with ice shards surrounding it, summoned when Miryo spoke "_Freezing Dragon Cascade_". Her element was water.

Kenja discovered that his powers were enhanced sight and strength. His eyes were like those of an eagle's, being able to see faraway and spot the utmost details. Besides the two physical boosts, Dende was shocked that Kenja released another latent ability that should not have been possible...

"Hey! _HEY_! Look what I can do!" Kenja arrived on scene, blasting out of the house with a huge grin plastered on his face. Positioning himself where everyone could see, he lowered himself into a crouching stance and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rika, Miryo, and Pota stared in disbelief. 'His power is...being able to scream really loudly?'

Kenja's hair suddenly flickered into a faint yellow from his natural black hair, before it turned completely blonde. Energy flew ferociously around him and ruffled up his hair that was now standing on end.

'His hair...it changed...' Rika gasped. 'And his ki...!'

'His ki is increasing...' Miryo knitted her eyebrows together, wondering how and why his power level was rising.

'...huh?' Pota looked on bewildered, trying to figure out what was going on. The girls seemed to have a clue; unlike them, he had not learned how to sense ki yet.

Everyone else stared in shock and surprise. There, Kenja stood before them, blonde and shimmering, wind dramatically flying through his clothes and hair.

"Hey guys, was that cool or what?" Kenja's idiotic grin returned to his face.

'...that just ruined whatever 'cool' you had before.' The three thought simultaneously.

"How...how can that be?" The Z-Warriors had their jaws hanging open in utter disbelief.

"Is he...a Super Saiyan?" Gohan wondered out loud.

"What's that?" Kenja curiously asked, hair still blonde.

"Well first of all, Saiyans are a race of people who possess inhuman powers, like us," Gohan pointed at himself and Trunks, "and are able to become Oozaru when then look at a full moon. But the moon here got destroyed awhile back so we don't have to worry about that."

The quartet looked at each other in wonder, wondering how the moon could've been destroyed.

"That's a different story," Gohan sheepishly smiled, seeing the quartet's bewildered expressions.

"What's an Oozaru?" Miryo asked.

"A huge monkey," Krillen snickered.

Kenja imagined an oversized monkey with Gohan's face on it, stomping around a city like in Godzilla. After choking down a laugh, he settled down to listen as Trunks spoke up.

"A Super Saiyan though is when a Saiyan powers up and their hair turns golden, much like how you did it," Trunks explained. "Hmm...Your ki shot up nearly five times. It's amazing that you achieved this level so quickly."

"But I can't be a Super Saiyan, I'm _HUMAN_!" Kenja protested.

"Really? But how'd you change your hair colour?" Pota lowered Kenja's head so that the girls, and himself, could prod at his new hairstyle.

"I knew it, he IS an alien," Rika jested, looking over his chunky blonde hair.

"You guys..." Kenja groaned irritably, trying to wrestle out of Pota's headlock. Suddenly, his hair returned to its original state: black, unkempt, and a loyal follower of the rules of gravity.

"Aw man, I actually liked having spiked hair for once..."

Without warning, a gust of wind passed through and Kenja was knocked flat on his face.

"Kenja!" Rika and Miryo dashed over to help the tired boy stand on his feet.

"Aww...I shouldn't do that again, I'm drained as hell," Kenja groaned. It took him a few more tries before he could stand up, albeit a little shaky, without the girls' help.

"You're only human," Rika remarked.

"Well I guess you can be called a 'Super Human' then!" Yamcha chuckled.

"More like Super Idiot," Pota corrected.

"No, _you're_ the Super Idiot!"

Unlike the two before him, Kenja received a double-headed spear. He was also able to materialize small, but heavy, spiked marbles (he complained that they were not as "cool" as the girls') for ranged attacks. His element was earth, which corresponded with his special ki blast: a muddy tiger with chunks of earth surrounding it. By yelling "_Solid Tiger Terrain_", he was able to summon his attack.

Pota's powers were the manipulation of light, and like Kenja, strength. He acquired a long Flamberge and could materialize razor-sharp darts. His element was wind and his ki blast was a giant bald eagle formed by his element, summoned when he called out "_Rushing Eagle Typhoon_".

"This is so cool," Kenja beamed with the intensity of five suns, having regained most of his strength after Pota had his turn with Dende.

"Well isn't that something? We wake up and BAM, we have superpowers," Rika chuckled.

"Hell yeah! But wait...my element...earth," Kenja began.

"Fire," Rika slowly said.

"Wind," Pota caught on.

"Water," Miryo had a wide smile on her face.

"Heart!" They exclaimed in unison. "_Gooooo Planet_!"

The four burst out in laughter once they remembered a television show they had caught on air at the orphanage. Their newfound friends, however, stared curiously at the laughing teens, unsure of how to react. Once the quartet regained their composure, Rika realized something.

"Wait...how do we...um, get down from here?" Rika asked sheepishly.

"Oh, we can take you," Gohan said casually. "It's easier than it looks."

"That would be great!" Suddenly, another detail popped into Rika's mind. "But, since we don't know much of this place, we need a somewhere to stay..."

"You can stay at Capsule Corp.; I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind," Trunks offered.

"Thank you so much!" Rika exclaimed, reflexively jumping away from Trunks when he spoke. She was still a bit startled that the boy had seemingly returned from the dead. "You're all too kind."

"Where's Capsule Corp?" Kenja asked.

"It's in West City," Trunks answered.

"West City..." Kenja repeated. There wasn't a familiar ring to it at all.

"Um, if you don't mind, can we stop by a restaurant or something? I'm..._really_ hungry," Pota put his hand behind his head and laughed awkwardly. He didn't want to sound impolite but his empty stomach was relentless in informing Pota that it was time for lunch.

"Sure, we can grab a bite to eat once we're down there," Yamcha pointed downwards. "We can head to Orange Star City first."

"Really? How exactly do we get down there, anyways? Jump off and get crushed to the ground?" Kenja asked.

"Yes," Piccolo answered sarcastically. It appeared that he was not too fond of Kenja's random questions (and there were plenty of them).

"Great!" Kenja, who was quite gullible, took a step towards the edge. He had remembered that a blonde girl had jumped off earlier and assumed that it was a reasonable exit scheme.

Pota grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "You really need to learn about sarcasm."

"Whaaat?" Kenja asked, irritated, still not catching on.

"We can fly," Gohan began.

"_WHOA_, you can fly! I wanna fly!" Kenja exclaimed cheerfully.

"Maybe another time," Gohan laughed. "As I was saying, we can fly. So we'll carry you guys down."

"Is that a normal thing for people around here?" Miryo questioned.

"Nah, but they won't see us."

"But..."

"Is there a problem?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm a little scared of heights," Miryo blushed lightly.

"It's alright, we'll only drop you when we get close to the ground," The younger boy grinned.

"Hey!"

"Well it's adventure time! Lead the way!" Pota exclaimed with a goofy smile.

Within seconds, the group moved into pairs of Z-Warriors giving the newcomers piggyback rides. Trunks was with Miryo, Gohan with Rika, Pota with a reluctant Piccolo, and an ecstatic Kenja was left with Krillen. Yamcha followed close behind them.

**Trunks and Miryo**

"..."

"..."

"So...um...how's life?" Miryo asked, hoping to start a conversation. Both had kept quiet after the typical introductions.

"It could be better."

"Oh? What about family and friends?"

"My mother died in my timeline, as did my father and friends," Trunks answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice, but he masked it up relatively well. "They're all alive here, but..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Miryo was startled that she had brought up such a dark topic. She was also confused, yet intrigued, on how he was able to time-travel, but figured it was not the most important point at the moment. Feverishly, she began piecing together thoughts to cheer him up in any way.

"It's alright."

"Well, it just means there's lots of room for things to get better. Start anew. You can build a lot of other happy memories with everyone and cherish the ones you had, and in a way, honour them here," Miryo had panicked; she wished she thought more before she spoke, but was desperate to not leave an uncomfortable silence. Now she was just rambling. "It's not that lonely, is it?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "I suppose not."

"Ah, sorry, I'm sticking my nose in your business..." Miryo flushed several shades of crimson from embarrassment.

Trunks shook off her apology again. "Don't worry about it. Thank you."

Silenced dripped in between the two once more. Miryo coughed a little before continuing, "Uh, this might sound rude or awkward but...were you...brought back to life?"

Trunks let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I died in battle, but I was brought back by the Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?"

"Yeah...there are seven magical orbs. If you gather all of them, you can make a wish to the Eternal Dragon, Shenron."

"Ah," Miryo nodded slowly in response. "Must be hard coming up with things to wish for."

Trunks smiled. "It would be peace across the universe if it were up to me."

"Heh, you really are a nice guy."

"S-sure."

They continued their small talk, the uncomfortable silence that first plagued them long forgotten.

**Gohan and Rika**

"Is this really Earth?"

"Sure is. Where did you come from?" Gohan replied with a question of his own.

"I come from Earth as well, but mine is nothing like yours! Here is so...so different...there's so much more nature in this Earth; we have buildings almost _everywhere_ and so much pollution! Everything seems so much brighter here," Rika observed as they neared a huge clearing after flying down from Kami's Lookout, passing another level after a few hundred feet. The warriors waved to another boy and what seemed to be a cat standing on its hind legs. Rika blinked.

"Really? Tell me more about your Earth," Gohan urged.

"Well first of all, nobody can fly and no one has extraordinary powers. There aren't huge towers like Kami's Lookout either," Rika explained. "Or that...humanoid cat."

"It doesn't sound _too_ different from my Earth, except for that power bit," Gohan commented. "Now hold on tight and get ready for landing, we're going to be near the city soon. By the way, they don't exactly know of our powers; they think we're pranksters or something, so don't do anything extreme."

"Okaaa_AAAHHHH_!" Rika's reply blended in with a scream of surprise. She felt Gohan's ki flare up as they rocketed off into the distance.

"I warned you," Gohan laughed.

All Rika did was cling onto him from fear of flying off his back.

**Piccolo and Pota**

"..." Pota was silent.

"..." Piccolo was also silent.

Neither of them spoke for the entire trip.

**Krillen and Kenja**

"Are there any sports teams on this Earth?" Kenja asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Great! Do you know which teams are playing right now?" Kenja asked again.

"Uh, no."

"Aw man."

They one-sided exchange continued on until the ride was over, with Kenja finding random subjects to blabber on about. The only time Krillen caught a small break was when Kenja acted out his over-exaggerated reactions as they tore through the air at top speed towards the heart of the city.

-x-

The group all landed safely in an abandoned alley in a far away city. They were unnoticed until they walked out - by then, reporters leapt out of nowhere and had surrounded them.

"Damn, it's not Mr. Satan. Do any of you know where the legendary Mr. Satan is?" One reporter asked in a rush, disappointed that they were not who she wanted them to be.

"We don't know," Piccolo answered plainly, glaring at the reporters.

None of the reporters stayed to inquire further; all of them were gone in a split second, rushing off someplace else in search of a "Mr. Satan".

"My guess is that he took credit for saving the world," Krillen groaned. "But I guess it could be a good thing to not bring publicity to ourselves..."

"Who's Mr. Satan?" Rika asked.

"A _massive_ idiot," Krillen began. "But one of the strongest humans, besides the ones in our little group, around here. He's not really a bad person."

Rika was about to inquire further information (particularly on the "saving the world" bit), but Pota's stomach growled loudly, disrupting everyone's train of thought. It drew a few laughs and Gohan decided to pick out a place to satisfy the tall boy's hunger.

"Let's try that place," Gohan pointed to a nearby store that read "Orange Star Restaurant!" in fancy letters.

The warriors and their newfound friends entered the restaurant, which was, not surprisingly, crowded. As they entered, they saw a man with an afro posing in front of cameras and flaunting his strength to his audience.

"That's Mr. Satan; everyone apparently believes he defeated Cell, but it was really Gohan," Trunks explained.

"Oh," The four nodded although they did not know what or who Cell was.

Without warning, the crowd rushed by them in a mad frenzy. Mr. Satan had left the stage by a backdoor exit after his posing and boasting. The waiters and waitresses also left, in hopes of getting an autograph or catching a glimpse of the self-proclaimed hero.

"Um, so can we...help ourselves and pay the...counters?" Pota asked, hopeful.

"No, lets not. We'll just go to Chi-Chi's house. She cooks a lot," Krillen sighed. "We have some news for her too..."

Once again, the group took off into the air and this time they headed towards the Black Forest where Chi-Chi and her family resided.

"_GOHAN_!" A shrill voice nearly knocked over the group as they landed. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'm okay mom," Gohan said breathlessly as Chi-Chi showered him with hugs and kisses. Chi-Chi, however, kept on rambling on and on about Gohan's safety, how she was so worried, and how she never wanted him to do something like that again.

A loud rumble interrupted their happy reunion, and in an instant, all eyes were up and alert. Pota flushed in embarrassment as everyone slowly turned to him yet again.

Chi-Chi blinked, and then understood immediately. She assumed the four newcomers were friends of the Z-Warriors and broke out in smiles. "Oh, you must be starving! Come in then! Today I'll cook a celebration feast!"

Pota smiled idiotically and ran into the house after Chi-Chi.

"Don't mind him," Rika sighed.

"He loves food more than anything in the world," Miryo also sighed. "Never gets full either."

"Just like a Saiyan," Yamcha laughed.

"FOOD!" A distant yell from Pota was heard.

"Uh...must be Pota..." Miryo said sheepishly.

"C'mon, you must be hungry too!" Yamcha exclaimed.

The group went into Chi-Chi's house and followed the smell of fresh food into the kitchen. Rika, Miryo, and Kenja's mouths hung wide open when their eyes met an abnormal sight: Pota was in his own little heaven, having finished eight bowls of rice and was eating his ninth one at full speed.

"He has a Saiyan's appetite," Trunks observed quietly.

"MOO FOO PWEASE (More food please)!" Pota yelled through mouthfuls of rice.

"Did they starve you at the orphanage or is he always like that?" Gohan asked.

"Well yeah, you could say the orphanage starved us..." Rika softly said.

"You must've lived a hard life," Piccolo spoke up for the first time as they entered the house.

"No kidding," Rika replied with a slightly cold voice, having fought the urge to not swear in front of Chi-Chi; she was being so kind to them, being mere strangers.

They sat down at the table and began to eat politely, while Gohan and Pota paved through bowls of rice.

"MOO FOO PWEASE!" Both Gohan and Pota shouted through mouthfuls of food.

Rika began to think Pota might as well be a Saiyan himself; he was locked in competing with Gohan in inhaling as many bowls of rice as he could. Trunks, despite being a Saiyan himself, ate peacefully and politely instead of shoveling food into his mouth.

"Thank you Chi-Chi," Everyone expressed their greatest gratitude as they were about to leave the house.

"That was the best meal I've ever eaten!" The four newcomers happily said.

"Come more often then!" Chi-Chi beamed. "I would be glad to cook for you! And GOHAN! COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN, _YOU HAVE TO STUDY_!" Chi-Chi yelled at Gohan's retreating figure.

"Aw, mom! I spent a whole day fighting Cell! Don't I deserve a break? Even a little one?" Gohan complained.

"School is very important for your future! _No_ excuses!" Chi-Chi stormed back into the house.

"I guess I'll see you later," Gohan waved goodbye and dashed into his house without a second glance.

"Then all that's left is for you guys to get to Capsule Corp.," Trunks said.

"Yeah," Rika nodded.

"When you get there, don't mind my father. He can be a bit...moody." The quartet cast shifty looks at each other upon hearing Trunks' rather ominous warning.

Suddenly they heard Chi-Chi exclaim from inside the house, "Gohan, wherever has your father gone?"

The question had been asked many times during dinner, but fearing how Chi-Chi would react to Goku's permanent death, they had simply changed the subject. This time they flew off as fast as they could, not wanting to know Chi-Chi's reaction, and feeling sorry for Gohan if Chi-Chi caused a huge outburst. It was expected; after all, her husband was gone and did not plan to return to the land of the living. Yamcha, this time, was paired with Rika.

"That's Capsule Corporation," Trunks pointed out his home to Miryo. In plain view of the growing sight below them, there was a cluster of huge round houses. The company name was boldly printed onto them in large block letters for all to see.

"That's one big place to live in..." Miryo gaped at the spectacle before them. "Don't you get lost?"

Trunks chuckled. "You get used to it."

No civilians were nearby, thus they landed directly into Capsule Corp.'s garden, right in front of a startled blue-haired woman.

"Trunks, you're okay! Hey, who are these guys? Where's Gohan? Where's Goku?" The woman mercilessly bombed the group with questions once they landed.

"Mother, meet Miryo, Rika, Kenja and Pota," Trunks introduced them. "Everyone, this is my mother, Bulma."

"Nice to meet you!" Bulma replied cheerfully.

"Gohan's at home studying," Yamcha answered Bulma's second question.

"What?" Bulma shrieked. "Studying at a moment like THIS?"

"Chi-Chi..." Krillen merely said. Bulma understood at once.

"And Goku...Goku has passed on," Yamcha bowed his head solemnly. "He said he's not coming back."

"Oh..." Bulma fell silent. Her once cheerful eyes were now brimming with tears. Even so, she brushed them away after a moment of silence and looked up with a happy smile on her face. "Well do you guys want to come in?"

"Well, um..." Rika started.

"We sorta need a place to stay..." Miryo continued.

"And we were wondering..." Pota started off where Miryo left off.

"If we could stay for awhile?" Kenja finished, attempting to make his brown eyes look as innocent as possible.

"If it's okay with you, that is," Rika added quickly.

"It will be great to have guests over!" Bulma exclaimed. "Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha; you guys can come in for a bit, too."

"If you lot aren't planning on training just yet, then I'm leaving." Piccolo left in the blink of an eye.

"I'd love to stay, but I've got some business to take care of. Maybe next time!" Yamcha left after waving goodbye.

"Same here," Krillen sheepishly smiled before taking off. "I'll drop by some other time!"

"Geez, that was sudden! They couldn't even come in for a second to chat...well come on in you guys, Trunks will give the grand tour of Capsule Corp.!" Bulma disappeared into what seemed to be the main house.

Trunks made a motion to follow him inside. The quartet was in awe at the size of the house. It was as large as the orphanage they had run away from, but had a much warmer, wholesome feeling to it. The orphanage was cold, dank, and uninviting; Trunks' home merely blew them away.

"Whoa," The quartet murmured amongst each other.

"Here are the guest rooms," Trunks stopped in the middle of the roomy hall on the second floor. At the end of the hall there were eight doors in total; three were side by side, with the other three facing them from the opposite side, and the last two were at the end of the hall. Rika could tell that the rooms themselves were quite large; the spaces between each door were moderately wide.

"They all have single beds, but if you'd like to share rooms, it can be arranged."

"It's okay, we'll have separate ones," Rika politely said, the others nodding after her.

"Then feel free to take your pick," Trunks pointed a hand at doors. "The washrooms are at the end of the hall. Make yourselves comfortable. You can move things around as you like, but just don't break anything."

"Thank you, Trunks," Miryo smiled gratefully.

Trunks returned the gesture, nodding, and walked away saying, "No problem. Give a shout if you need help or get lost. There are intercoms everywhere."

Once the purple-haired boy had disappeared from view, Rika whispered teasingly to Miryo. "Hey, he's cute, don't you think?"

Miryo pondered a bit before delivering her verdict. "Yeah, pretty cute."

To their dismay, Pota and Kenja overheard them.

"Oi, you girls are _lovesick_ already?" Pota remarked incredulously.

"Jeez, when did the term 'love' ever come up?" Miryo groaned.

"You can't lie forever," Kenja grinned. "Miryo is clearly in _love_!"

"How thick headed can you be?" Miryo hollered, lunging at the shorter boy. With a yelp, Kenja jumped out harm's way. "And why are you just picking on me? _Rika said it first_!"

"You reaction is _much_ more entertaining!" Kenja laughed and hurriedly fled into one of the rooms Trunks had pointed to. "My room!"

Still steaming, Miryo began to grumble curses under her breath, claiming the room across from Kenja's.

"Will they ever stop arguing for once?" Rika sighed, walking into the room next to Miryo's. She closed the door gently after Pota sighed as well; he took the room next to Kenja's.

"Only in our dreams."

* * *

**Explanations:**

-1- We are aware that the events from Kami's Lookout may be a bit different from the original. nn;

-2- In this version, Piccolo tags along for a little bit instead of staying at Kami's Lookout. Why? He wanted to start training the quartet right away, but seeing as everyone was all cheery and wanted to rest, he left once he started getting bored. n_n and the group sticks together instead of splitting up when they go down from Kami's Lookout so they can accompany the quartet.

-3- We are also aware that Bulma is still alive in Mirai Trunks' timeline; this is just an adjustment.


	3. Flight Of The Quartet

**Authors Notes:** Hi! This is the rewrite of Dimensional Destiny: The Dragonball Z chapters. I found that it wasn't very well written as the other chapters, so I decided to rewrite them. I hope you readers don't mind! Also, people will be out of character at times...We aren't gifted enough to capture their personality perfectly. We apologize. Yay for copy and paste!

Short chapter up ahead.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

-

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-

**Dimensional Destiny Chapter **

**Three: Flight of the Quartet**

-

The quartet stayed peacefully in their rooms, doing whatever they wished (mostly settling in and getting used to the current changes) until...

"Dinner time! First come, first serve!" Bulma's voice filled the guest rooms through the intercoms.

"FOOOD!" Pota was heard screaming down the hallway.

Miryo waited for Rika and they went together to look for the kitchen. Kenja came out seconds too late and was left on his own.

Pota was already at the dinner table, eating at full speed again while Trunks, with his hair recently cut into a mushroom cut, ate peacefully. Kenja had not arrived at the dinner table until his voice was heard from a distance, "Hey, a little help here! OH MY FREAKING –"

"I'll go get him," Trunks excused himself as he hurriedly left the table to find the screaming Kenja.

"MOO FOO PWEASE (More food please)!" None other than Pota said through mouthfuls of food.

Suddenly, a man with gravity defying hair entered the room and the quartet, minus Kenja who was lost in the hallways, felt tense as they felt his eyes glare at them. "What's the meaning of this, woman? More brats?"

"They will be staying here with us," Bulma said, hands on her hips. "Now for once, could you please sit at the table and eat with us?"

"Hn." The man raided the fridge and took most of its contents with him as he left.

"Who is that?" Miryo asked.

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed. "Don't mind him, he's usually like that. You get used to it."

Trunks returned a few minutes later with Kenja, who seemed pretty beat up.

"What happened to you?" Miryo laughed.

"He wandered into the Gravity Room and got stuck to the floor," Trunks explained. Rika laughed. "Father was probably training and left the door open. It was a good thing I found him before he got completely crushed."

"Finally, food," Kenja shook his head and began to eat. "Yum..."

"Glad you like it!" Bulma smiled brightly.

The dishes were piled high, thanks to Pota, after dinner. Then, out of the blue, Trunks suggested, "I think I should teach you guys how to fly."

"What!" Kenja nearly screamed in surprise. He never thought they would teach them.

"Since we are training you, it would be necessary. If trouble comes you've got to fly or else you'll be an easy target. And we can't have you on our backs all the time," Trunks explained.

"Well, how often do you need to fly?" Pota questioned.

"More often than you think. So do you want to learn or not?"

"We're in." The four chorused.

"We can use this gym," Trunks led them to a large gym. It was probably why Capsule Corp. was so big, because the ceiling was very high above them. Weights and other equipment were littered along one side of the gym while the other side contained many mats.

"A gym!" Kenja exclaimed excited. "You got any hockey sticks?"

"Uh, no."

"Aw..."

"So who wants to try first?" Trunks asked.

"ME!" Kenja yelled before anyone else could volunteer.

"Alright then, first come to the mat," Trunks instructed. Kenja eagerly ran towards the mat. "Focus all your energy and take control of it. You sort of push the energy under you and it kind of lifts you up...and that's how you fly. Might be kind of hard, since it's your first time."

"Alright!" Kenja focused. But he wasn't the type to focus well, so he just stood there.

"Look, something's happening!" Rika said teasingly.

"Shut up."

Kenja stood still and focused, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

"I can't focus damn it!" Kenja yelled, frustrated.

"Clear your mind, it might help," Trunks offered.

"Look, that's what Dende told me. It didn't work. I was the longest one in there, remember? Cause I couldn't focus."

"Well you eventually did, so that's the point. Keep trying."

Kenja grumbled and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine flying, as well as following the standards Trunks had told him. 'Think Superman, think Superman, think Superman...fly like an eagle...ohhh, I can touch the sky'

He peeked through one eye after getting distracted by various songs, and saw that a faint golden aura was around him, and he had managed to rise a few inches off the ground. However, when he opened his one eye it broke his concentration so he landed back down softly on his feet.

"That's a good try, but you've got to be more concentrated."

"Stop telling me that."

"It's the truth."

"Bite me."

Trunks looked strangely at Kenja. Pota cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "Maybe Kenja should practice by himself now so the rest of us can give it a shot?"

Trunks nodded in agreement. Kenja glowered and went off to another mat. Rika managed to get nearly a foot off the ground after quite awhile but was too excited from flying (or rather levitating) that she couldn't concentrate again. Both Pota and Miryo managed to get an aura around them, but couldn't get off the floor. Kenja managed to get another inch off the ground but could not do anything more. All four were quite tired after trying so hard.

"Well, that's a really good start," Trunks commented as the quartet mumbled incoherent things under their breath. Seeing no direct response from them, he continued. "Another thing you might want to learn is a ki blast."

"Ki blast?" Rika asked, almost inaudible. Learning to fly had drained a lot of energy from her. "We already learned them."

"According to Dende, you've only learned your own specialized attacks," Trunks explained, receiving a nod from each of them. "You concentrate your energy to your hand, like how you did with your own blast."

"Like this?" Kenja asked, forming a small yellow ball in the palm of his hand. "Oooh, shiny..."

"Yeah, you got it. You can also control the size of it, but you'd better get rid of it quick before it explodes in your hand," Trunks said warningly.

"Eep!" Kenja yelped as he quickly threw the small ki blast in a random direction. That happened to be in Miryo's direction.

"Kenja!" Miryo yelled as she countered with her own ki blast. Blue and yellow collided with each other and blew up in front of Trunks.

"Ah, sorry Trunks!" Miryo apologized.

"Sorry!" Kenja apologized also.

"It's alright, there have been tougher things than that tiny explosion," Trunks waved it off. "You guys seem pretty drained. Let's call it a day."

"_Finally_," Kenja groaned. "My back is aching, and I'm still young!"

Trunks chuckled. "Have a good rest."

Several knocks echoed through Capsule Corp. Sighing, Trunks went to answer the door. "Krillen?"

"Hey Trunks. News is out and spreading fast, the World Martial Arts Tournament is starting in a month. Interested?" The bald man asked Trunks.

"Interested, but I won't be joining you."

"Aw, that's too bad. We could use some more tough opponents," Krillen laughed. "If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"It might get in the way of a few personal things," Trunks answered quietly. "My apologies."

"Oh, _that_, all right then. Hey, are you four interested?" Krillen noticed the quartet's retreating backs.

"Martial arts tournament?" Kenja raised a brow.

"It could help with your training," Trunks pointed out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Pota held up a hand. "You guys are still planning to train us? Aren't we getting in your way, or something?"

"Nah, you guys are fine. We'll be glad to train you, we could always use more firepower against our enemies," Krillen grinned. "So you guys in?"

-_Should we_?- Pota turned to Rika.

-_It's appealing,-_ Rika cast a quick grin. -_Just like working out. I say we go for it_.-

"Yeah, sign us up," Miryo nodded after the group decision.

"Great!" Krillen exclaimed. "We'll start your training tomorrow, you seem tired."

"Trunks put us through torturous training," Kenja exaggerated.

"We tried learning to fly, that's all," Rika waved it off. "When tomorrow?"

"How about eight in the morning? Start off fresh in the morning, and work it out till dinner," Krillen suggested. "And maybe after dinner too, depending on how you guys do."

"Awesome. See you then." The quartet waved goodbye, as Trunks stayed to chat with Krillen.

"You know, now that I think of it, don't you think we're kinda cheating?" Pota brought up as they trekked to the guest rooms. "We've got all these superhuman powers, and I doubt anyone else besides those guys have them."

"We've barely harnessed our powers in the first place, and we won't be able to use weapons. We've got _ways_ to go," Miryo pointed out.

"I guess, but I still feel guilty that' we'll be "cheating"."

"Everyone's doing it, so why not?" Kenja grinned. "Relax Pot head."

"Ah whatever...let's do it."

-

-

**Author's Notes**

-1- Yep...we're speeding things up with the tournament. xD;


	4. Let The Training Begin

**Authors Notes:** Hi! This is the rewrite of Dimensional Destiny: The Dragonball Z chapters. I found that it wasn't very well written as the other chapters, so I decided to rewrite them. I hope you readers don't mind! Also, people will be out of character at times...We aren't gifted enough to capture their personality perfectly. We apologize. Yay for copy and paste!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

**-**

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-

**Dimensional Destiny **

**Chapter Four: Let the Training Begin**

-

Rika yawned, turning to look at the clock by the bed. 7 o'clock, sharp. She sat up; stretching as she swung her legs over the bed to get dressed (Bulma had kindly provided the quartet pajamas). As she did her morning routine, she realized how tattered her clothing had become.

'It's been almost three days, and we've been through so much already.' Rika recalled the events in her mind.

The monster made of mud, the different Earth, the superhuman powers, and Gohan and the others. 'This doesn't seem real.'

"Good morning, Rika," Bulma greeted the blonde cheerfully in a singsong voice as she spotted her roaming the halls. "Oh my, would you like some new clothes? Your old ones are becoming ruined..."

"I think I'm fine for now, thanks for the offer," Rika nodded politely.

"That's alright. Ah, little Trunks is calling. Just give a shout if you need anything," Bulma said as she rushed to baby Trunks' room.

Rika continued exploring the halls until she heard crashes. Curiously, she followed the noise and faintly sensed a powerful ki. She was led to a door, where the crashes were clear and loud. She read off the bold block letters of the door; _Gravity Room._

'Gravity Room?' Rika wondered to herself. 'Kenja stumbled here before...'

Being curious of what was in the Gravity Room, she knocked. After a few minutes, she noticed she was being ignored, as the crashes and pounding continued. Sighing, she grasped the doorknob and slightly opened it, peering inside. All she saw were blurs of blue, until it stopped.

It was Vegeta, who was training. He paused, looking straight at Rika through the crack in the door. "What are you looking at, brat?"

Startled, she closed the door quickly, walking away from it.

Rika's adventure through Capsule Corp. had only burned off 21 minutes. She still had 39 minutes to go, till the training began. Unconsciously, she drifted to the kitchen where she smelled a sweet aroma, and decided it was time for breakfast.

To her surprise, Kenja, Miryo and Pota were already there, eating pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey, Rika," Kenja waved with a fork in hand. "Thought you were an early bird?"

"Did some exploring," Rika replied, taking a seat beside Pota. "Saw the Gravity Room you stumbled into."

"Man, that wasn't a nice experience," Kenja moaned, shaking his head. "I could've _died_."

Miryo poked at her pancakes. "The world would've rejoiced."

"That's not very nice," Kenja complained.

"Neither are you. Pota, can you eat my pancakes?" Miryo sighed.

"Going on a diet?" Pota joked as he gleefully accepted the pancakes.

"I never liked pancakes."

"You're as scrawny as scrawny can get. Eat, woman!" Rika laughed.

"I'll have waffles instead," Miryo smiled as she went to retrieve the waffles from the toaster.

"Whoa, since when did we get waffles!" Pota exclaimed.

"Bulma put them here a few minutes ago."

"Get one for me!"

"Sometimes I think you and Miryo should switch appetites," Kenja snickered.

"That'll be the day. Front page, headline news: Miryo is hungry." Rika teased.

"Ah, shut up you guys," Miryo flushed as she returned to the table with waffles.

"Morning," Trunks greeted as he swung by the kitchen.

"Hey Trunks," Kenja greeted. "Breakfast?"

"Had breakfast at 6," Trunks replied, drinking a glass of water.

"Man, you people wake up too early..."

"Maybe you're just lazy," Pota said as finished the pancakes.

"Ready for the training?" Trunks changed the subject, just as Kenja was about to talk back.

"Oh yeah, I'm mentally prepared," Rika grinned.

"That's good to hear," Trunks smiled. "Well, Rika, your mentor will be Gohan, I'll be Miryo's, and both Kenja and Pota will be trained by Piccolo."

"Piccolo...Piccolo...I know it's a kind of flute, but who's this guy again?" Kenja questioned.

"The Namek." Trunks looked at their confused faces. "...the green alien, wearing a turban and cloak."

"Oooh."

"Are you finished breakfast yet? I was thinking that you guys try flying again before we train," Trunks said. "It should be a bit easier today, since you've experienced it yesterday."

"One more waffle," Pota protested.

"You've had your share," Rika laughed as she pulled Pota off the chair. "We're ready."

-

The quartet sat down, breathing deeply. Thirty minutes of trying to fly, and they had somewhat improved. Each was able to levitate off the ground, but was not able to completely fly yet.

"That was tough," Rika wiped the sweat off her brow as she stood up. It was ten minutes to eight. "Shall we go meet them?"

"You sure you don't wanna rest for the last ten minutes?"

"I take that back, I'll rest."

Rika calmed herself as she sat down with Pota, Kenja and Miryo. Trying to fly had already drained some energy, and she needed a lot of energy to start off good in training.

"Tired?" Rika asked the others.

"No," Kenja groaned sarcastically. "I think I'll last the day though. That is, if Piccolo isn't a tough trainer."

"I heard he is. Gohan used to train with him, and he talked about it before," Trunks informed.

"We're screwed."

-

Rika headed out to her training area with Gohan. They had met at 8 o'clock sharp, with much fearing of Piccolo from Pota and Kenja. Eventually they were dragged into their training area, with Piccolo looking irritated.

Their destination was a vast and clear grassy area, surrounded by towering rocks, leaving only one opening where they entered.

"Wow, this is so isolated," Rika looked at the environment.

"We need a bit of isolation at times," Gohan explained. "We don't want people running into our training. And, we can always blast away these cliffs."

"Point," Rika nodded.

"Can you fly yet?" Gohan inquired.

"I can sorta levitate, and move a bit back and forth," Rika focused her energy as she demonstrated for Gohan.

"Heh, you'll get the hang of it soon. I guess we'll start with your strength and aim, then."

Gohan walked towards a wall of the lofty rocks, took a few steps away, and drew a line through the dirt. "Collect as much rocks as you can. Then, from that line, try to hit me with them."

"Huh? How does that work!" Rika questioned, surprised. She didn't think of training as this particular way.

"It helps particularly with your aim and for me, reflexes; helps you react when you don't have any time to think. Trust me, I've done this before," Gohan assured.

"Well..."

"You seem spaced out, you sure you're ready for training?"

"Yeah...it's just kinda strange being taught by someone younger than me, and it's so sudden. I'll go gather rocks, then," Rika sheepishly remarked.

Rika went out to collect stones and pebbles alike. Her thoughts wandered from the unusual training method Gohan was using. 'I wonder how the others are doing.'

**Miryo and Trunks**

"So, what do we start with?"

Miryo surveyed the area of training. It was a grassy field, full with plant life, and with a small stream near by.

"We'll start with your defense and physical strength, and we'll work on your flying after lunch," Trunks informed, as he glanced towards the sky. "Just try to hit me with your best shot."

"Just...try to hit you?"

"Yeah."

"A-alright..."

Miryo went into a fighting stance, as did Trunks. Biting her lip nervously, Miryo threw a hard, simple punch to his face. Easily, Trunks sidestepped her.

"Don't hesitate to do it," Trunks said firmly as he noticed Miryo throwing simple punches at him that he could easily evade. "Or else this training is no good."

Miryo nodded her head obediently. She swung at his head again, but this time swiftly swept Trunks off the ground with a kick.

"Good." Was all Trunks said.

**Kenja, Pota and Piccolo**

The three were silent as they moved to a secluded area, full of trees and a cliff. Kenja and Pota gulped nervously as Piccolo stopped.

"We spar, two on one."

"What! Already!" Kenja questioned. "We haven't been trained!"

"Hn."

-_This...is going to be interesting_,- Pota nervously said.

-_Well...let's just go all out. I'll go 'super human', and you do...uh, whatever your skills were_,- Kenja etched out a plan in his mind, as Pota fumed about his friend's forgetfulness. He firmly stood his ground as he yelled, powering up to a 'super human' as his hair flew up, glowing blonde.

Piccolo merely stood with his hands folded across his chest.

-_Uh...my control of light and dark won't be good here, he's already got his eyes closed_,- Pota gulped.

Kenja shrugged as he ran his hand through his now blonde hair.

'Maybe I'll dye my hair blonde when this is all over...' He suddenly thought out of the blue.

Confidently, Kenja walked up to Piccolo. Seeing no response, he jumped into the air and did a hard roundhouse kick to Piccolo's head.

-_He didn't even flinch_,- Pota said, shocked.

-_Ugh, you try_.-

Pota dealt a sharp kick to his stomach, but nevertheless, Piccolo stood inanimate.

Piccolo's eyes flashed open. "The training begins now."

"Huh!"

Piccolo sent quick punches to the duo. Both were having trouble blocking, and when they did successfully block, it still hurt.

Pota jumped back from Piccolo's range of punching. "Rushing Eagle Typhoon!"

"Gah!" Kenja ducked as Pota's attack charged at Piccolo.

Piccolo pointed a finger at the eagle made of wind, and his own ki blast destroyed the Pota's and sent him flying into a tree.

"Pota!" Kenja yelled as Pota stirred painfully from the tree. -_Are you okay_?-

-_How would you feel if you have just been blasted into a tree_?- Pota groaned as he stood up.

-_Let's try attacking together_.-

-_Anything_.-

"Rushing Eagle Typhoon!"

"Solid Tiger Terrain!"

The two attacks merged into a larger ki blast, rocketing at the Namek.

"Masenko!"

A blinding beam rushed out of Piccolo's finger, completely shattering their attacks, and sent them into a line of trees.

-_Ow...not again..._-

**Rika and Gohan**

Rika threw a rock at full force at Gohan. Gohan ducked, and taunted her. "C'mon! You can do better then that!"

The duo had been training for already an hour, and Rika had not landed a rock on her mentor yet. Picking up ten stones, Rika hurled them at Gohan, who evaded each attack.

'Don't let frustration blind you,' Rika breathed to herself as she formed an attack in her mind.

She picked up fifteen rocks, and hurled them at Gohan again. Quickly, Rika picked up a larger rock and faked it to his head as Gohan dodged the first wave of rocks. Just as she thought, Gohan ducked. With her immense speed, she launched the rock at Gohan's head while he was ducking. Gohan quickly tried avoiding the rock, but was hit on the arm instead of his head.

"Great," Gohan complimented as Rika did a small victory dance.

"Finally!"

"You've got a long way to go, however," Gohan sheepishly said, as Rika's victory was cut short. "It's a good start."

"At least I actually hit you," Rika sighed.

"Let's give it another go."

**Miryo and Trunks**

An hour and a half had passed since the Miryo was dealing punches and kicks to Trunks. Miryo rested her hands on her knees as she regained her breath. She had managed to land a few punches and kicks on Trunks, but still had a lot more training to do.

"Want to rest?" Trunks offered.

"Just a bit."

Miryo plopped down on the grass by the stream as she stared at the reflections. She wondered if the others were doing better than her.

"You need to learn a proper punch," Trunks said as he sat down near her. "You seem to be afraid of using your knuckles."

"Kinda," Miryo muttered. "Once at the orphanage, when I was helping out in the kitchen, my caretaker yelled at me for apparently working too slow. So out of anger, I threw the beaker I was holding at her...then punched the fridge and dislocated most of my fingers, but left a satisfying dent on the fridge."

Trunks let out a light laugh. "Well, since Dende released your powers, you are a lot stronger than you were back then, and you have healing abilities. There's not much of a reason to be afraid."

"I guess."

"Here, I'll teach you a proper punch."

Trunks slid over to Miryo and took her hand, forming it into a fist. "Try not to hesitate any more."

He took her first and led it to the palm of his other hand.

"Also, you wouldn't want to hold your thumb in your fist, 'cause you'll end up hurting your thumb..."

Trunks continued with the small lesson, as Miryo nodded in acknowledgement.

**Kenja, Pota and Piccolo**

"Ugh..."

Piccolo had given the two a small rest. Both Kenja and Pota were beyond tired, and beaten up.

"Trunks wasn't kidding when he told us that Gohan said he was a tough trainer," Pota rubbed his sore neck.

"Yeah, always believe the guy with purple hair," Kenja wiped the blood off a cut on his arm, wincing slightly. "Just like that purple-haired guy back at the orphanage."

"You mean Tyson?"

"Yeah, that guy. I usually didn't trust him, but he turned out right more times than he was wrong," Kenja wiped the blood off his hands on the grass.

"Break's over," Piccolo stated as he walked towards the boys.

"One more minute?" Kenja begged.

"The training will commence, _now_."

The beaten up duo surrendered to Piccolo's order, as they stood up and got ready for another ass kicking.

**Rika and Gohan**

"Your accuracy has improved," Gohan remarked as the two took a break.

"Thanks," Rika flushed. "I used to play a game with Miryo and a couple of other guys. We'd set up a book at the other side of a room, and attempt to take it down with a ball from the opposite side. I managed to hit it about five times, while the guys got one or two, and Miryo got three. Of course, the caretakers disapproved but we did it anyway."

"Wow, you guys are sure rebellious," Gohan commented.

"Anyone would've been if they were at our orphanage. I can't believe they are approved to take care of us," Rika said in disgust.

"It's over now, since you're here."

"Yeah..."

"We've got about an hour and a half to burn," Gohan remarked as he calculated the time. "Think you're up for some light sparring?"

"Definitely," Rika grinned, standing up. "Bring it on!"

**Miryo and Trunks**

Miryo had improved in her offense, and was now working on her defense for the last hour till lunch with Trunks. The two had switched roles; Trunks was now attempting to hit Miryo (not with his full power, of course), while she evaded the attacks. Several times Trunks had landed a good punch on Miryo, showing that her defense was lacking.

"There's a lot of improvement to be done for dodging," Trunks said as Miryo blocked a punch from him. "Your blocking isn't bad, but you sometimes it's gonna hurt, so dodging would be better..."

"I know, I know, I just never worked on it before. I always blocked, or went offensive," Miryo made an incoherent noise as she blocked another punch. "Rarely dodging. I just let it come at me, and then blocked."

"So I see," Trunks landed a punch to her gut.

"Ouch..."

"You okay?" Trunks asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine...but you seem reluctant to hit me," Miryo laughed as she regained her posture.

"I don't like to hit girls that aren't threatening my life..." Trunks flushed. "But Krillen set up the training. I believe he's training with Yamcha or Tien. Kenja and Pota have the highest ki of you four, and Piccolo would be the toughest trainer, so he thought he'd give them a challenge since they are stronger."

"Oh." Miryo jumped up as Trunks decided to surprise attack her with a sweeping kick.

"That's good, just keep..."

Trunks stopped in mid-sentence as his kick got Miryo on the side.

"...I guess I spoke too soon. We'll work on your dodging before flying," Trunks said as Miryo rubbed her side. "Let's head in for lunch."

**Rika and Gohan**

Gohan sent a kick to Rika's head. Rika quickly ducked, and countered with a series of punches to his stomach, all of them which missed. They began to exchange punches, until Gohan picked her up and threw her into the air, charging up for a ki blast.

"Agh!" Rika yelped as she was forced to attempt to fly. She fell four feet before she regained her balance, and shakily levitated in the air.

"Right, you can't fly," Gohan sheepishly laughed as he remembered, letting Rika return safely to the ground before he continued the spar.

"Yeah," Rika returned to the ground slowly. "You're gonna pay for that! Phoenix Inferno Blaze!"

She cupped her hands together as a flaming phoenix shot out of her hands. Gohan countered with a normal ki blast, canceling out hers. Through the smoke created by the blast, Rika charged at Gohan and tackled him over, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Seeing that she was probably not able to pick him up, she kneed him in the gut and sent a punch to his face.

Gohan smirked as he regained his stance and rushed at her. Rika braced for the impact, but Gohan quickly reappeared behind her and got her in a chokehold.

Rika struggled, but with no avail. As she struggled, she tried to remember any useful bits of information about getting out of a chokehold.

_"Tyan got Cyano in a chokehold to test him, and asked him how he would get out of it. And guess what Cyano said? "Punch his toe really, really hard," Miryo laughed as she relayed an event to Rika._

Rika stifled a laugh as she recalled Miryo telling her about her other good friends at the orphanage.

"What's so funny? I have the upper hand here!" Gohan remarked.

"Nothing, nothing," Rika snickered at Cyano's blunt nature.

"Well, that's it for the morning I guess. Let's head for lunch."

**Kenja, Pota and Piccolo**

"Lunch," Pota breathed as he lay on his back, his stomach growling. "It's lunch."

"Can we head back now?" Kenja gasped for air as he plopped down beside Pota.

"Very well," Piccolo looked over at the two overworked boys. "We'll pick up where we left off afterwards."

Both boys groaned.

-

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Rika asked, startled, as she saw Pota and Kenja enter the kitchen last from the morning's training.

"Torturous training." Kenja muttered as he took an empty seat next to Miryo.

Pota merely nodded in agreement as he took a seat next to Kenja.

Both were matted with sweat, with several cuts on their bodies, and even more tattered clothing.

"We went to hell and back," Kenja complained some more as he took a serving of lunch.

"I'll talk to Piccolo, maybe he'll go easier on you guys," Gohan reassured.

"Or if not, I'll train you guys instead," Krillen offered. "Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu can train with each other."

After a short lunch and break, the crew returned to their training areas. Krillen had taken over the two boys' training, while Piccolo left to stay at Kami's Lookout. By the time night came around, Rika had improved in accuracy and offense; Miryo had improved in flight and also improved in offense; Both Pota and Kenja improved their physical strength, defense and some areas of speed.

"I'm glad Krillen went much easier on us than Piccolo," Kenja groaned as he fell facedown on Pota's bed. The quartet was currently camping out in Pota's room. "I still feel Piccolo's beatings on us...that was _way_ too hard for a first time."

"Take it like a man, Kenja," Pota said as he pushed Kenja aside and sat down on the bed. "At least I don't complain as much as you."

"Well, shit."

"We should get a good sleep, it'll probably be the same training tomorrow," Rika noted as she glanced at the clock at Pota's bed stand.

"Yeah, you're right. Night, all," Kenja was the first to leave.

"I'd like to sleep now," Pota blushed as he was left in the room with his two best girl friends.

"Right...heh, night Pota," Rika and Miryo left to their own bedrooms.

'It's gonna be a long day,' Pota sighed as he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed.


	5. Reminisce

**Authors Notes:** Hi! This is the rewrite of Dimensional Destiny: The Dragonball Z chapters. I found that it wasn't very well written as the other chapters, so I decided to rewrite them. I hope you readers don't mind! Also, people will be out of character at times...We aren't gifted enough to capture their personality perfectly. We apologize.

This chapter may go slow, as it is mostly made of flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

-

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-

**Dimensional Destiny **

**Chapter Five: Reminisce**

-

Everyone had a good rest during the night. However, early that morning, Bulma frantically awakened the quartet.

"Guys! Mirai Trunks is leaving!"

The four opened their doors simultaneously, still in their pajamas.

"What? Why?" Miryo questioned sleepily.

"He has to defeat the androids and Cell in his own timeline," Bulma rushed the still drowsy teens out to bid farewell to Trunks.

"Will you be back?" Rika asked as she saw Trunks.

"I probably will come back. I don't have much left back there," Trunks answered as he stepped into the time machine.

"You'll be missed," Miryo said quietly.

Everyone exchanged saddening goodbyes as Trunks prepared to leave.

"Come back soon! Stay safe! Love you Trunks!" Bulma cried as Trunks waved.

Vegeta made an incoherent noise as he gave a closed peace sign to his future son. Trunks displayed a small smile across his face as he started up the machine, waving his last goodbye. The group yelled their final goodbyes as the machine levitated up into the air, higher and higher, until he disappeared into his own time.

Miryo suddenly let out a yelp, as she ran into Capsule Corp., blushing. She had just realized she was still in her pajamas, which was an oversized t-shirt and baggy, shiny shorts that reached well over her knees. Both articles of clothing had been old clothes of Trunks.

Rika, Pota and Kenja followed suit as they each in turn realized they hadn't changed before bidding goodbye to Trunks.

"That was embarrassing," Miryo stepped out of her room, murmuring to herself as she adjusted her jacket.

"Only to you," Kenja snickered as he exited his room. "You were wearing something that was so not revealing, why be embarrassed? Was it because of _Trunks_?"

"No," Miryo casually punched Kenja as the two made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

They grabbed a seat as Bulma left the table full with food, and went off to do her work. Pota rushed to the scene, as Rika followed shortly after, taking a seat next to Kenja. The kitchen was silent, as the quartet ate, hoping Trunks would be safe.

"Hey, remember these?" Pota brought out a necklace under his shirt.

"Yeah." The other three brought out theirs.

"This was a sign of friendship," Pota said as his mind wandered. "And Trunks left. It brings back memories."

_All was silent in the orphanage, except the stifled sobbing of the younger children. Pota, Kenja, Rika and Miryo were seven at the time, and were extremely angry._

_One of the older caretakers in the orphanage had screamed at all the children for something absolutely ridiculous. The ridiculous event was when a child dropped a toy spider on the ground in front of her. When Rika's fury overcame fear, she yelled back at the caretaker and received a hard slap to the cheek. Cyano, Miryo's good friend, had the shortest temper out of the lot and yelled back even more at the caretaker. Now the grumpy caretaker was punishing the whole lot of children._

_"You okay?" Miryo asked, concerned for both Rika and Cyano._

_"Yeah," Rika rubbed the spot where Miss Karin slapped her. Cyano merely nodded, still steaming._

_"That was too far!" Pota declared, as many of the other children agreed with him. Kenja, being the little trickster out of the lot, gave them an idea. Miss Karin (whom was dubbed "Miss Evil") the caretaker often wore a handful of jewelry (more than five items). She treasured them more than anything else she owned, and would punish anyone who would dare touch them. _

_"Maybe if we steal her jewelry, it could teach her a lesson to not mess with kids," Kenja suggested. "And make her stop hitting us, especially since we're so much younger!"_

_"But we'll get punished if she finds out," Tyson, a new friend of the group, pointed out._

If. _That's _if_ she finds out. But she won't," Pota smiled devilishly._

_"Yeah!" The group of orphans cheered loudly in agreement to the plan._

_"Quiet, brats!" Miss Karin shrieked from another room._

_There was a momentary silence, but the group of children continued scheming. _

_"But she keeps her room locked at all times," Cyano challenged._

_"Don't worry," Kenja smirked. "I, the great Kenja, will figure out a way."_

_While Kenja schemed, Pota, Miryo and a few older children went to comfort the much younger children, and the others dispersed to leave Kenja to do the thinking. Rika remained where she was. She, too, was thinking of a plan and was one step ahead of Kenja._

_When Pota and Miryo stopped the crying of the younger children, they sat down between Kenja and Rika._

_"Well?"_

_"..." Kenja remained silent as he was still thinking of a way._

_Rika grinned and stepped in. "We can't go through the door even if it's unlocked, because the door squeaks and she'll hear. If we wait till mealtime, we should be able to sneak in through the window."_

_The trio stared at Rika with puzzled faces._

_"Why mealtime? And why the window?" Kenja inquired._

_Miryo gasped, understanding the plan. "During mealtime, Miss Karin takes a nap in her room while Mr. Hue looks after us. And in this weather (it was mid-summer), she'll probably open a window since it'll be hot and stuffy."_

_"Rika, how'd you come up with that?" Kenja asked, astonished._

_"I've tried going into her room once, but got caught, so I know about the door squeaking. And I've seen her telling other caretakers she was going for a nap a few times during mealtime," Rika explained. "I've also seen her napping once or twice, when I got outside early, with permission, from mealtime."_

_The quartet explained their plan to the other 'rebelling' children, and told them to cover for them if the caretakers noticed something amiss. The children nodded and wished the quartet the best of luck on their quest._

_When mealtime came around, the children headed towards the kitchen. One of the children gave a slight nod, and the quartet quickly escaped the crowd, and headed outside. Going outside without permission was punishable, so the group of four remained absolutely silent. _

_When they reached Miss Karin's window (as directed by Rika), it was wide-open, just as Rika had predicted. Rika, Kenja and Pota then gave Miryo a boost so she could peek over the windowsill._

_Inside, Miss Karin had her eyes closed, but it was impossible to tell if she was sleeping or just resting. Bravely taking a risk, the group decided to go in. _

_Miryo climbed over the windowsill and landed softly, like a cat. Rika followed suit and the duo was soon making their way to their goal, the jewelry box. Kenja and Pota remained outside, watching any activity from the outside._

_The two girls tiptoed towards the jewelry box, carefully laid on Miss Karin's desk. Miryo quietly climbed up the chair and retrieved the jewelry box, and handed it to Rika delicately. The contents of the box made a loud jingling sound, and the duo froze, frantically thinking of an escape plan as Miss Karin stirred. However, she merely turned over to her side, facing away from them. _

_Both girls were relieved as Miryo descended from the chair and took the jewelry box, making her way back to the boys. Rika, however, stayed and noticed a second jewelry box. She climbed the chair and claimed it, and made her way to the windowsill. The second box was heavier than the others, and made slight jingling noises every few seconds. _

_Miryo threw the first jewelry box down and Kenja caught it with no effort. Rika then threw down the second one, and Kenja, not knowing that it was heavier, attempted catching it with one hand, but the jewelry box slipped and made a loud crashing noise as the jewelry spilled out._

_Miryo jumped out the window, while Rika dived headfirst into a bush. The boys quickly hid the jewelry boxes in the bush while the girls made a run for it, and swiftly scrambled back to the orphanage. Quite fortunately, none of the adults or caretakers noticed their absence or sudden appearance._

_"Mission complete," Rika delivered the news to Tyson. He grinned, and passed on the information. The children that were in on the plan were significantly happier during mealtime._

_That night, the four friends snuck out of their windows with a flashlight in hand, and returned to the scene of the jewelry smuggling. They began sorting through the various items, until four necklaces sparked their interest._

_The chain was a simple silver design, and each pendant was in the shape of an animal. The four decided to split it among themselves as a sign of friendship. The remaining jewelry was buried under the bushes._

Each friend held up their necklaces that they wore under their clothing, and couldn't help but smile at the memories.

"Hey, why didn't we escape that night?" Rika wondered.

"Hello? We _were_ seven," Kenja laughed. "And after that incident, Miss Karin thought someone robbed her so the caretakers decided to put a high stone wall around the orphanage."

"Right."

There was a moment of silence as the group finished off their breakfast.

"Well, I do remember that you guys thought wearing jewelry was stupid, but you wore it anyway," Rika grinned.

The boys merely shrugged. There was another moment of silence as Pota recalled an embarrassing moment of Rika's at the orphanage. The two began a friendly argument, with Kenja joining in and taking Pota's side. Miryo, however, remained silent.

"Ooooo, _some_body's thinking of Trunks!" Kenja exclaimed childishly as he glanced over at Miryo, who seemed deep in thought.

Miryo didn't smack him, or even yell at him as she usually did when she took offense to his words. Instead, she icily shot a death glare at Kenja, making him wish he could hide under the table, and stood up, walking away from their breakfast.

"...I think you hit a raw nerve, Kenja," Pota shifted uneasily as the silence passed.

"No shit," Kenja shivered as he recalled the stone cold glare he received from Miryo.

"Uh...I'll go to see if she's okay." Rika headed to Miryo's guest room. The boys cleaned up the table, and Kenja broke the silence.

"Let's go listen in."

"You sure?" Pota raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna know what's bugging Miryo."

"You actually worried?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Alright...let's go."


	6. The Best Of The Four

**Authors Notes:** Hi! This is the rewrite of Dimensional Destiny: The Dragonball Z chapters. I found that it wasn't very well written as the other chapters, so I decided to rewrite them. I hope you readers don't mind! Also, people will be out of character at times...We aren't gifted enough to capture their personality perfectly. We apologize.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

-

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-

**Dimensional Destiny **

**Chapter Six: The Best of the Four**

- 

Rika tried to enter Miryo's room, but it was locked. Determined to see what was wrong with Miryo, she knocked. "You okay?"

No response.

"Miryo? You there?"

"...Yeah..."

Miryo quietly opened the door. Rika entered, as Miryo relocked the door.

"So, what's bugging you?"

"Kenja's comment," Miryo simply replied.

"But he always teases you like that, why are you so mad this time?"

"Trunks...it's serious this time. It's life and death and I'm worried. Kenja just seems inconsiderate."

"Well you know Kenja, he doesn't show much consideration."

There was a 'bump' and a quiet "says who?" at the door. Rika switched to telepathy, directing her message only to Miryo. -_Heh, they're trying to listen in on us. He gets worried too, you know? He is considerate, at times; it just doesn't show as often or as clearly_.-

-_I guess_.-

There were more hushed voices at the door and another loud 'bump'.

-_They're still at it_...- Rika sighed telepathically. -..._But Miryo, do you like Trunks_?-

-_I don't_,- Miryo said. Rika searched her face to see if she was lying, but couldn't find an answer. -_Seriously Rika, I don't like him. He's a friend, and I'm just worried for his safety_.-

-_Alright, then_.-

-

"Kenja!" Pota hissed as his friend bumped his head on the door.

"Sorry! Do you think I want to hit my head on the door?"

"In fact, yes. But they definitely know we're here now. Let's take a walk."

"A walk?"

"You know, where you take steps forward?" Pota chuckled as he stood up.

"I know that, but why are we going for a walk?" Kenja asked as he followed Pota's lead.

"Well, Krillen did tell me that the training is cancelled today due to Trunks' leaving, and he's gonna try and find a temporary mentor for Ryo. So we've got nothing to do."

The two boys slowly walked to the grassy field they had used for training. After walking far enough that they felt as if they were in the middle of nowhere, they stopped and sat down. Silence draped in between the two, but was quickly broken as Pota spoke, "You know, you should be more considerate of Ryo's feelings."

"What do you mean?" Kenja shifted in his sitting position.

"Well, she seemed pretty peeved when you made that comment about her and Trunks."

"But I always tease her about other boys, and just about everything else too," Kenja objected. "Why the sudden explosion?"

"I don't know...but we'll force it out of Rika later, if Miryo won't answer."

"What? Why Rika?"

"You really are clueless," Pota sighed in defeat. "The two are probably having some type of "girl-talk", so Rika would probably know why she's upset."

"Ah."

The two were attacked by silence again, and this time they remained quiet. The area was so peaceful, that they didn't feel like doing anything. Instead, they observed the training grounds, and the carnage of the wildlife there that they had made the day before.

Ten minutes later, Kenja turned to Pota who was slouched over with his eyes closed, quietly snoring.

"Hey man, you awake?" Kenja jabbed Pota's arm.

"Huh? Yeah, I am..." Pota rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Can you fly yet?" Kenja asked as he stood up, attempting to fly. "I almost got the hang of it. I've been practicing it yesterday, since I couldn't sleep."

"Kinda," Pota stood up as well, levitating. "Still can't move too much."

Kenja did a spin in mid air. "This is fun, you should practice more."

Kenja flew around above Pota, doing various flips.

"Wanna spar?" Kenja challenged, as he landed. "We'll see who is better."

"Bring it on," Pota smirked.

-

-_I think they're gone now_,- Miryo glanced at the door.

-_Yeah I think so_.-

After a few minutes of stillness, the two girls decided to check on the boys.

"Hey, I can slightly feel their ki's," Miryo looked around. "They're far from here."

"I think they're at their training grounds. I don't know where else they would go, without being close," Rika said as they headed towards the boys' training area.

The duo walked to the training grounds and saw Pota and Kenja exchanging punches and kicks, levitating off the ground. The two took a seat on the grass to watch the two spar. Both boys looked tired, but refused to give up. Kenja fly kicked Pota's head, sending him to the ground. Pota shot up in the air, showing off his improved flight skills as he kicked him in the shoulder in return. Pota broke away suddenly, and shot a powered up ki blast at Kenja, knocking him into the distance.

"Well, I guess that ends the match," Pota turned to Rika and Miryo and grinned. The victory was short lived as Kenja came charging at Pota, throwing a series of ki blasts, catching Pota off guard.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Pota dashed at Kenja, tackling the shorter boy down.

"Too bad! Solid Tiger Terrain!" Kenja shot his signature ki blast directly in Pota's face, sending him flying back.

"Aw man, I can't believe I lost to Kenja..." Pota jogged back to his friends as he recovered from the attack.

"Guess I'm the stronger one," Kenja smirked, dusting himself off.

After a short rest, the girls joined in them with sparring. None were surprised when Miryo began picking on Kenja. After trading punches with each other, Pota joined in and with Miryo, they teamed up and threw Kenja into a nearby tree.

"No fair, two on one!" Kenja griped.

"Got my revenge, so I'm happy," Pota shrugged as he began sparring with Miryo.

'Where's Rika?' Kenja wondered as he rubbed his head. He looked around and spotted Rika lurking in the nearby trees. With extraordinary speed, Rika sped out to the fighting duo and smacked Pota on the head, then disappeared from view again.

"Ow, what the..." Pota distanced himself from Miryo as he darted his eyes around, looking for Rika. In a blur of red, Pota was in a headlock by Rika.

"Didn't see that coming now, did you?" Rika tightened her arms around him.

Pota grabbed her arms and forced them apart, and threw her over his head. Rika grunted, as she entwined in her flight skills and stopped, inches before the ground. She quickly sped off in another direction, before Pota could continue attacking.

Miryo replaced Rika as she kneed Pota in the gut, and sent a solid punch to his head. Rika rejoined the brawl as the three began beating each other up. Kenja decided he wouldn't join in their fistfight, but flew above the clash and yelled out, "Solid Tiger Terrain!"

The muddy tiger tore through the air and scattered the three into different directions.

"Aw..." Pota stretched his aching neck. "Let's call it a day."

"Uh huh," Rika nodded as she picked herself up.

"I concur." Miryo hovered her hand over her cuts and bruises, as a blue light engulfed them, closing the wounds.

"Aw...you're lucky, you can heal yourself," Kenja pouted, a little envious of Miryo's powers.

"I'm just wondering how Rika can be so fast," Pota remarked as Miryo began healing a particularly large bruise on his head.

"I don't think this is the full potential of my healing powers," Miryo commented, as the blue light was drained, halfway through healing Pota's bruise.

"What? That's all you can do right now? Damn, this is gonna hurt tonight," Pota nursed his sore head.

"You know, even though we're nearly brothers and sisters, our powers are so different," Rika observed as they neared Capsule Corp.

"Yeah," Kenja agreed.

"At least where the other is weak, another is strong," Pota stated.

"Yep...then, we can help each other well," Rika smiled. "I'm off to rest, sparring really drains the energy out of you."

"See ya."

For the remainder of the day, the quartet rested and practiced their flight abilities by themselves.


	7. The Return Of A Warrior

**Authors Notes:** Hi! This is the rewrite of Dimensional Destiny: The Dragonball Z chapters. I found that it wasn't very well written as the other chapters, so I decided to rewrite them. I hope you readers don't mind! Also, people will be out of character at times...We aren't gifted enough to capture their personality perfectly. We apologize.

This is a short chapter.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

**-**

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-

**Dimensional Destiny**

**Chapter Seven: The Return of a Warrior**

- 

The next day, they were all in a cheery mood. The group headed out to the training area with Krillen and Gohan, and trained with each other in a large group, as Krillen couldn't find a substitute mentor for Miryo. Each improved greatly in flight, and was able to fly properly now.

-_I wonder if Trunks is safe_,- Miryo spoke to Rika through her thoughts as the four headed back for lunch.

-_Aw, wittle Miryo is in _love- Rika said in a singsong voice.

-_You know I'm not in love_!-

-_I know, but it's just so easy to make fun of you like this_,- Rika gleefully grinned as Miryo fumed. Both boys stared, unaware of the conversation the two were having.

After lunch, the group returned to training. Krillen set Miryo and Kenja up in a match, and Rika and Pota in another. Both boys defeated the girls, and went head on head. Kenja overpowered Pota, and was victorious.

"I wonder if Kenja is the strongest in the group..." Rika wondered out loud.

"I might be, but there's one thing I'm sure of..." A huge smile cracked on Kenja's face. "...Miryo likes Trunks!"

Kenja dashed off as Miryo tore through the air towards him. Krillen and Gohan both raised an eyebrow at the spectacle.

"You see, Miryo is worried about Trunks' safety, and Kenja immediately thinks she likes him, but she doesn't," Rika explained to Gohan and Krillen. "She's just really caring about others."

There were distant screams from a voice that sounded like Kenja's.

"Oy, those two..." Rika started.

"...Never stop fighting," Pota finished.

-

A week later, Trunks had still not returned. Miryo was not the only one who was worried about him now. Gohan and Krillen continued visiting regularly to train the quartet, all whom were progressing steadily. From their judgment, Kenja was physically the strongest, Pota was the greatest at defense, Miryo had the most powerful ki blasts, and Rika was the quickest. However, Kenja's ki blasts were not as developed, Pota was slower than the others, Miryo lacked in defense, and Rika's physical strength was weak.

"Thanks for all the training," Rika thanked.

"Thanks for putting up with us," Pota light-heartedly laughed.

"No problem. It's great that we can help to improve your skills, and a good excuse for me to have a break from homework," Gohan beamed.

"Homework? I thought you didn't go to school," Rika pointed out.

"I don't," Gohan's sighed. "I get home-schooled."

"Oh...tough?"

"Yep. I should get going now," Gohan's cheerful expression turned into one of misery as he flew off. "I can hear my mom yelling at me to get my homework done."

-

Three days later, there was still no sign of Trunks. The Martial Arts tournament was edging closer, and Bulma was beginning to get very worried for her future son.

"I wish we could travel in time," Miryo sighed at the lunch table. "Then we could help him, or even see if he's okay."

Kenja opened his mouth to remark on Miryo's concern over a friend, but Pota interrupted him.

-_Kenja, don't_.-

-_Oh, alright_,- Kenja closed his mouth. 'Stupid telepathic speaking.'

"It's not stupid."

"Huh?" Kenja was shaken out of his thoughts.

"I said, it's not stupid," Pota repeated.

"But...I-I didn't say anything," Kenja said with his eyes wide open, wondering how Pota could've read his mind.

"You said –"

"I didn't say that out loud!" Kenja stared incredulously at his spiky brown-haired friend.

"Yeah, he didn't say anything..." Miryo confirmed. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"That...was creepy," Rika finally broke the silence. The four discussed what happened, and the three then believed that Pota was somehow psychic.

"No way!" Pota protested.

"Yes way! Miryo, think of something," Kenja said to Miryo, as she was sitting across from him.

Miryo concentrated her thoughts on a random topic: Shabadoo pineapples. An inside joke she shared with Rika.

"Uh...Shabadoo pineapples...?" Pota answered after laughing. Rika laughed out loud, as she remembered the joke.

"See? You couldn't have guessed that," Rika said.

"If you want more proof, try guessing what I'm thinking!" Kenja turned to face Pota as he thought vigorously on a subject.

"Um..." Pota stared intensely at Kenja for about ten seconds before answering. "Neon green bikini monkeys that use chainsaws on school children?"

"Ha! He's psychic! There's no way he could've guessed that!" Kenja said with triumph.

Pota was still reluctant to believe he had such powers, so he and Kenja began a heated debate. It ended with Pota accepting the fact that he was indeed psychic, and they played around with his new 'power', just for kicks. Soon, Pota became familiar with reading minds and only took a few seconds to pick up other people's thoughts.

"Well, this is interesting. I wake up one day and become a psychic," Pota commented with a smile.

"I wish _I_ could read minds," Kenja said, with a hint of envy.

-

The next morning, they woke up to good news.

"Trunks!" The four teens shrieked with joy as they saw the purple-haired teen.

"Hey, I didn't know I was so popular here," Trunks joked as he greeted the quartet.

"Yeah, especially with – ow!" Miryo elbowed Kenja innocently, rendering him unable to continue.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast and whoa!" Bulma stared at the four teens, already aware of Trunks' arrival. "I really need to take you guys out for some new clothes!"

"Uh oh." The four all dreaded shopping. The clothing they first wore when they arrived in Gohan's world had completely been ruined after all the training they went through. Ever since then, the four had been borrowing old clothes from Trunks and Bulma. And Trunks' and Bulma's clothing had started to ruin as well as the quartet progressed with their training.

"Right after training," Bulma said firmly as she walked away.

Trunks relayed the story of the defeat of the androids and Cell in his time, and the quartet was excited and happy for him. His future timeline was no longer endangered by the three threats.

Gohan and Krillen arrived shortly after, and were pleased with Trunks' victory and safety. After chatting awhile, they split into their three groups to resume their one on one (in Krillen's case, two on one) training.

-_TRUNKS_!- Kenja yelled as Pota dragged him away. Miryo was looking stressed again, and Rika stifled her giggles. Gohan, Krillen and Trunks looked around puzzled, as they were unaware of the quartet's telepathic link.

The events happened for another week. Kenja would make subtle comments about Miryo and Trunks, or scream his name telepathically. Pota would try to stop Kenja, but could not block out his telepathic comments. Miryo was irritated beyond belief whenever she was around Kenja for making up false things about her feelings towards Trunks, and actually beat him once while sparring. Rika was the bystander, and watched in amusement every time the two argued, resisting the urge to laugh.

At the end of the week, and the nearing of the tournament, Kenja stopped picking on Miryo and focused on his training. The four became closer to Krillen, Trunks, Gohan and Bulma, and learned more of their version of Earth. Bulma had kindly went out and bought several sets of new clothing for the four, and Vegeta began to get used to seeing the four 'brats' around Capsule Corp., but ignored them most of the time.

One particular day while Miryo and Trunks were resting, Miryo decided to voice a question that she had wanted to ask him for a while.

"Trunks, are you going to stay from now on?" Miryo inquired.

"I guess...I have nowhere else to go..."

"What do you mean?"

"All my friends and family are dead in my timeline. I'm happier here, and have somewhere to belong, so I thought I might as well stay. For a little while, at least," Trunks explained.

"Oh..."

"I can't stay too long, it'll be weird when my baby self grows up," Trunks commented with a laugh. "Two of me."

"Ah...let's continue training," Miryo said as she stood up.

Much later, she had a chat with Rika.

"So he said he'd leave once his baby self grows up?" Rika repeated Miryo's words in a question. "Aw, that's too bad...he's a good friend, and he's got pretty much nothing to go back for..."

"Yeah..." Miryo nodded.

Rika looked around and switched to telepathy as she repeated a question she asked Miryo two weeks before. -_Miryo, do you like him_?-

-_Seriously Rika, has Kenja convinced you to think this? I don't_,- Miryo said, irritated.

-_Nah, it's my own thoughts_.-

-_Well, I don't like anyone. I just miss some people back at the orphanage_.-

-_Aw, it's okay Ryo. We'll find a way back_...-

-_But do we really want to go back? It feels so much happier here, since we're not treated like crap_,- Miryo said.

Unknown to the girls, Pota was using his psychic powers to eavesdrop on them.

-_What are they saying_?- Kenja asked impatiently.

-_Shut up, it's hard to try and read minds with a freaking door in your way_,- Pota replied, scowling. -_She's saying that she doesn't like Trunks, and how much happier we seem here since we aren't treated like crap_.-

Pota stopped listening as he felt a headache pounding at his head. He opened his eyes. -_Ugh, I'm getting a headache_...-

-_Aw, and it was just starting to get interesting_.-

Pota felt his headache fading as he rested his psychic powers. -_That's it for today. I'm going to sleep_.-


	8. The End?

**Authors Notes:** Hi! This is the rewrite of Dimensional Destiny: The Dragonball Z chapters. I found that it wasn't very well written as the other chapters, so I decided to rewrite them. I hope you readers don't mind! Also, people will be out of character at times...We aren't gifted enough to capture their personality perfectly. We apologize.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. However, we own Rika, Miryo, Pota and Kenja so no touchy.

**-**

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

-_Blah_- Telepathic Talking

_Italics _Flashback or Dream

-

**Dimensional Destiny**

**Chapter Eight: The End?**

- 

It was merely days before the tournament, and the teens and their mentors where training harder. The four had gotten much stronger in several areas.

-_I still think you like Trunks_,- Rika said to Miryo before they headed off to their separate training grounds.

-_ I don't_. _How many times do I have to tell you_?-

-_Hello ladies, did I just hear something interesting_?- Pota grinned as he bumped into their conversation.

-_Pota_!-

-_Sorry, but this reading minds thing is getting really fun_,- Pota said joyfully as he trekked off with Kenja and Krillen.

-_How rude_,- Rika teased, as the group separated. Miryo flew to her training area with Trunks, as it was much faster. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking of the words Rika said.

_I still think you like Trunks..._

Miryo shook it off as she blocked and counterattacked Trunks.

'Okay...so he's good-looking...'

A ki blast charged towards Miryo.

'And nice...'

Miryo retaliated with her own ki blast.

'Good company...'

Miryo hurled a chain of punches at Trunks.

'He can be funny...'

Trunks blocked a good portion of them, and countered with a sharp kick.

'Kinda shy and quiet though...'

Miryo shot her signature ki blast at him, as Trunks fired a powerful ki blast to cancel it out.

'But I don't like him...'

Through the smoke, Trunks dashed at Miryo.

'And that's for sure.'

Miryo braced herself as Trunks collided into her.

"You're not concentrating today," Trunks observed as he stopped attacking.

"Just a lot of thoughts on my mind," Miryo waved it off, as the two drifted to the ground. "Sorry."

"I've noticed. You and the other three seem to be hiding some things."

"Kenja is just making inconsiderate comments."

"Really? I haven't heard any; you guys just look irritated or amused at each other."

"Right...we forgot to mention," Miryo began. "We have a telepathic link to each other. Kenja's been sending out comments to me every now and then."

As if on cue, Kenja screamed from his end, -_Are you making out with Trunks now, Miryo_!-

-_Shut up_!- Miryo growled. Trunks noticed the sudden twist in Miryo's expression.

"I'm guessing he just said something to you?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll talk to him afterwards, since this is quite distracting to your training..."

"No!" Miryo quickly objected. Trunks looked at her questioningly. "The comments he makes are about you and me, and if you say anything to him it'll get worse. I'll deal with it myself."

Miryo blushed furiously when she realized what she had blurted out. She searched Trunks' face for any response of what she had said. Trunks had slightly turned a shade of red.

"I see..."

"Yeah, he's really immature. Let's continue training."

-

Rika powered up and streaked through the air towards Gohan. She began her attack with a wave of ki blasts. Gohan blocked the wave, but Rika had already swiftly flown to his back and surprised him with a kick. Rika continued her attack as Gohan opposed her assault. Gohan pinned her arms to her side, but Rika decided to slam her forehead on his. However, it was a bad idea as she was weaker than Gohan.

"Ah!" Rika cried out in pain, stumbling back, her head throbbing.

"You okay?" Gohan asked as he moved her hand from her head. A small trickle of blood made its way down her forehead. "You should go get Miryo to heal you."

Rika considered it, but decided against it as she was determined that a small wound would not stop her from her training. "No, let's keep going!'

-

"Solid Tiger Terrain!" Kenja shouted and fired his unique ki blast. Krillen easily deflected the attack with a sweep of his arm, and the ki blast hurtled towards Pota.

"Whoa!" Pota bent backwards, with amazing flexibility, as the blast missed by an inch.

While Kenja and Krillen targeted each other, Pota flew up into the air, rubbing his still sore back, and fired a normal ki blast to separate the two. Instead, the ki blast knocked Kenja a few steps back. Pota flew down to take over for Kenja.

"Hey! Not fair!" Krillen yelled as Kenja attacked him from behind as he sparred with Pota.

"You volunteered to train us both," Pota reminded him as the duo simultaneously attacked him.

"What was I thinking!"

"We sure don't know!" Kenja laughed as he jumped in front of Krillen and kicked Pota into a nearby tree. "That's what you get for ki blasting me!"

-

"Ugh..."

Rika's head was throbbing madly now, and was having trouble seeing.

"Rika, let's go and see if Miryo can heal you, alright?" Gohan said as he flew by Rika to help her stand properly. "You can't continue training like this."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Rika slid to the ground as Gohan picked her up again. "Okay, maybe not."

"It's almost lunch time anyways," Gohan said as he helped Rika fly over to Miryo and Trunks' training area.

"Rika! What happened?" Miryo said, surprised as she stopped sparring with Trunks and zoomed by to the injured blonde.

"I smashed my head on his...and it hurt," Rika lightly laughed as Miryo began to heal her. "Thanks, my head ache is finally gone."

"Well, let's head for lunch," Gohan said as Rika carefully rubbed her healed head.

"Wait," Trunks paused, looking around. "Gohan, do you feel that?"

Gohan stopped as he surveyed the area. "Whoa...the hell...?"

Rika and Miryo looked around, bewildered. They sensed a ki that flickered from low to high irregularly.

"No...!"

Gohan and Trunks turned to face the nightmare they never thought they'd see again.

Cell.

-

"Hey, it's lunch!" Krillen announced to the sparring duo.

"Alright!" Pota cheered as he flew at top speed towards Capsule Corp., abandoning Kenja and Krillen.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kenja took flight with Krillen and tried to catch up with the hungry teen.

As the two entered the kitchen, both Vegeta and Pota were busy eating away, with dishes piling up by the second.

"Hey, where are the others?" Krillen wondered as he noticed the others had not arrived. They were usually the last ones to reach the table, since their training area was the furthest.

"No idea, should we look for them?" Kenja asked.

"I think so," Krillen nodded. "Something might be wrong."

"No way, you guys go ahead. I'm hungry!" Pota wolfed down the lunch as he went for more.

Krillen and Kenja sighed and flew off to Miryo and Trunks' training area, since it was the closest. As they neared it, they felt a flickering ki and saw explosions and smoke.

"That's not good..." Krillen ripped through the air to the scene as another portion of the land exploded, leaving Kenja struggling to catch up.

-

Rika and Miryo were stowed away in a distant bush as they observed the heated battle. Gohan had yelled at the two to make a run for it as the green bug-like creature appeared.

"That's Cell? I thought they defeated him," Miryo stared at the scene.

"Apparently not," Rika said. Suddenly, she felt Kenja and Krillen's ki near the clash. "Oh crap, Kenja is heading this way."

-_Kenja_!- Rika screamed.

-_Ow, what was that for_?-

-_Tell Krillen that Cell is back, and head for the bushes_!-

-_Cell? Isn't he_ –-

-_Hurry up and tell Krillen_!-

"Cell's back," Kenja relayed the message to Krillen as they edged closer to the explosions.

"Cell? What? How do you –"

"Rika and Miryo are down there hiding, and I'm guessing Trunks and Gohan are fighting. Rika told me that this "Cell" was back," Kenja explained. Krillen raised an eyebrow in question as Kenja mentioned Rika telling him. "Uh, we're all telepathically connected. And she told me to head for the bushes."

"If it is Cell, you'd better. Go hide!" Krillen darted into the smoking area as Kenja was left alone in the air, ignoring the little fact Kenja presented about their telepathic connection.

"Cell!" Krillen shouted, aghast as he saw the green creature Gohan had defeated before. He sensed the odd ki signature, and realized Cell was much weaker than before. "How the hell!"

Cell laughed. "I was lucky, and met up with a certain someone who helped me. Now I can take my revenge, and destroy this pitiful world!"

"You killed my father, I won't forgive you!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to the next stage from super Saiyan one. He launched himself at Cell, but he disappeared. "Huh?"

Cell reappeared in the bushes from afar, and took the closest girl to him – Rika. He grabbed her in a headlock, as Rika struggled for breath.

"Rika!" Miryo rapidly hurled ki blasts at Cell, careful to not hit Rika. However, Cell disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, kicking him squarely in the jaw.

Gohan spun as his foot came in contact. Retaliating, he lunged at Cell and threw punches at him, avoiding Rika. Despite the fact that Cell was weaker, his defense was extraordinary. Using Rika as a weapon, he flung her at Trunks, who caught her. He disappeared and reappeared behind the bewildered, still-flying Kenja and grabbed him in a chokehold, diving towards the ground.

"AHHHHH!"

-

As Pota happily munched away at his food, he tried to read Vegeta's mind. Finding nothing to his interest (he found mostly thoughts of becoming more powerful than Goku); he tried to read Miryo's mind, checking to see how far he could go. He was rewarded with a stab of pain.

"Ahh!" Pota dropped his bowl, shattering it as he clutched his head.

"Pota, what's wrong?" Bulma rushed to his side. Still clutching his head, he tried to read Miryo's mind once more, and was stabbed with more pain. It was like a hurricane in his head. 'Agh, why the hell!'

"Brat, what's wrong with you?" Vegeta demanded angrily as his lunch was interrupted.

The answer suddenly hit Pota. "The others...they're...they're in trouble!"

-

Cell stopped, with Kenja inches from the ground, taunting him. He grabbed Kenja by the legs and whipped him around like a weapon.

"Ow! Fuck you!" Kenja cried out as he was flung around. "Solid Tiger Terrain!"

The ki blast hit Cell straight on, but caused merely the slightest flinch. "Foolish boy, you are too weak!"

With one hand with Kenja in a chokehold, Cell charged at Gohan, flinging punches and kicks at his once-defeater. He swung Kenja at Trunks, while he attacked Krillen with ki blasts. Still with Kenja in hand, he appeared behind Miryo and gave her a sharp kick to the back. Yelping, she stumbled forward a few feet as Cell resumed his attack on Gohan and Krillen. He flung Kenja at Krillen, knocking him over, and grabbed Rika as hostage again.

"Idiots! You can't even hurt him!" Vegeta yelled as he landed at the site. Pota landed soon after. "Let the weakling go, she can't even hurt you."

Rika struggled to breathe as Cell refused to let go, and flung ki blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta charged up to super Saiyan and retaliated with his own ki blasts. Rika screamed in pain she was used a shield.

Seeing that Vegeta wouldn't care enough to not hurt Rika, Gohan surprise-attacked Cell with Trunks, forcing Cell to release her.

Miryo quickly dashed to the pained Rika, healing the wounds Vegeta had inflicted on her.

"What an inconsiderate bastard," Rika muttered as the four hid in the nearby bushes again.

"We're useless to help," Miryo gazed at the fiery battle. "This sucks."

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!" Gohan fired a powerful blast of energy as he jumped away from Cell. Cell saw the attack tearing after him, and quickly dealt a punch to Vegeta's head and dragged him into the line of fire. Vegeta quickly powered up and dashed after Cell, as the Kamehameha tore down a cliff nearby.

"We've gotta try at least," Kenja objected as he powered up to his super human state. "Solid Tiger...Terrain!"

"This isn't going to work," Rika sighed, but charged up her attack anyway. Pota and Miryo joined in as well. The four ki blasts merged into one as it blasted through the air at Cell. Cell, upon seeing the merged ki blast, smirked. He turned as he fended off Vegeta and the others' ki blasts, and deflected the quartet's blast back at them with a simple wave of his hand.

"Bad idea!" Kenja yelped the four split in different directions in order to avoid their own attack.

"Fools," Cell kicked Vegeta in the face and smashed Krillen and Trunks together, before flying above them and fired rapid ki blasts at them.

"HOLY FRICK!" Kenja dived as Cell's attacks fell upon them as well. He managed to dodge quite a few, but was hit by eight. Miraculously, all four managed to stay conscious, though beaten up.

"That was worse than Piccolo's training," Kenja breathed deeply as Miryo tended to everyone's wounds.

The Saiyans and Krillen were doing their best to fight off the weaker Cell, but with no avail. His defense was almost impossible to let down.

As Gohan got smacked across the face with several punches from Cell, Vegeta kneed Cell hard and Trunks slashed at him with his sword, while Krillen fired rapid ki blasts. Quickly, Gohan regained his position and disappeared then reappeared behind Cell, and kicked his neck with all the strength he could muster. There was a sickening crack, but Cell was still smirking and well alive.

Angered by the arrival of the old, supposedly dead enemy, Rika's temper snapped – just as it had back at the orphanage when she yelled back at Miss Karin. "PHOENIX FLARE!"

An ear splitting screech was heard as a flaming red phoenix shot out of Rika's hands, distracting Cell. With Cell's guard down, Vegeta managed a hard series of kicks and punches to his stomach as the firebird engulfed its target with flames.

"Argh!" Cell boosted his power as the flames died away, filled with fury that he was distracted by a little girl.

"A new attack?" Pota wondered out loud, bewildered. Cell was now pounding at the Saiyans and Krillen harder than ever.

Suddenly, it clicked. The four teens simultaneously attacked with newfound power.

"Phoenix Flare!" Rika attacked again.

"Silence Dragon!" A pitch-black dragon, devoid of all sound tore through the air at the enemy out of Miryo's hands, with deadly ice shards encircling the dragon.

"Heaven's Eagle!" Pota yelled, as an eagle with blinding holy light rocketed towards Cell.

"Hell's Tiger!" Kenja yelled lastly, as a blood red tiger burst out of his hands, giving off a dark aura.

The ear splitting, blinding attacks from the quartet distracted Cell, and his guard went down. The Saiyans and Krillen fired their most powerful attacks at the distracted Cell, and hit him straight on, with the quartet's ki blasts.

"No! Not again!" Cell screamed in agony as he dissolved by the eight attacks.

The group stood, panting and disbelieving that Cell had returned, and was sent back just as quickly. Calming down, everyone slid to the ground, tired, except for the stubborn Vegeta.

"How can Cell return? We killed him before this! Yet this time, it was so much easier!" Krillen shouted, stressed. No one could come up with an answer, except Cell's own words, which seemed so unbelievable.

_I was lucky, and met up with a certain someone who helped me. Now I can take my revenge, and destroy this pitiful world!_

Kenja sighed as he flopped to the ground. The battle had taken a lot of energy out of him. His eyes wandered, not wanting to think of an explanation, and he noticed a large pit of mud behind Miryo near the river.

"Funny, I never noticed all that mud before."

"...mud?"

They all turned to look.

"Hey, that's not mud...it's...that's...the weird monster from the orphanage!" Pota yelled as the monster grew in size, opening its well-concealed mouth and roared. There was a sudden flash of light that blinded them, then sudden darkness.


	9. Captured, Questioned, And New Friends

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ, Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but we do own Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja.  
  
Author's Notes: hi everyone! Been waiting to know where they are now? Lol, guess not…Yeah, they're in the GW dimension now, and it takes place after the Endless Waltz, so the GW boys are either 16 or 17, k?  
  
Oh, and here are some of the pronunciations of the names, I felt like adding them since some are kinda hard…  
  
Rika: Ree-kah  
  
Miryo: Mere-e-o; Mere-yo or Mur-yo  
  
Pota: Pot-tah  
  
Kenja: Ken-ja  
  
Now the usual…  
  
[blah] telepathic speaking  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
"blah" speaking  
  
Dimensional Destiny  
  
Chapter 9: Captured, Questioned and New Friends  
  
Everyone hit the ground with a dull thud before they all blacked out, except for the Z-gang. They were separated from the four teens, and had no clue where the quartet was.  
  
"Argh, where are they?!" Gohan yelled in fury as he punched the ground repeatedly. All of them had grown quite attached to each other already.  
  
"Gohan, calm down, we're gonna find them," Krillen said as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," Gohan replied as he looked at the alien surroundings.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ugh..." Rika groaned as she came out from unconsciousness. She was going to rub her sore head that was still bleeding, but she found out she was bound up with thick ropes very securely and handcuffed also. She quickly opened her eyes though it was a little foggy and looked at her surroundings. Once again, she was the first to be awake. Pota, Kenja, and Miryo were all tied up too and their backs were facing each other. The room was completely dark except for the dim lights overhead of them. They were quite bruised up from the fall too. No one else seemed to be present in the room. Rika then heard a groan from Pota.  
  
"Argh, what a headache," Pota groaned and Rika heard him try to move his arms. "Hey! What happened here?"  
  
"I don't know," Rika replied, looking around hoping to find some useful information about the room, her vision blurry since her head was still bleeding. "It appears that the blob of brown stuff sent us somewhere else again. I don't know anything else."  
  
"Oww..." Rika heard Kenja whine as he slowly woke up, and as Pota did, he tried to move his arms. "What the heck?"  
  
Rika explained to Kenja that the blob had sent them somewhere else.  
  
"Oh, I see, but what's with the ropes and handcuffs?" Kenja asked, clueless.  
  
"That we don't know," Pota answered.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Miryo still hadn't woken up. The other 3 began to be worried.  
  
"Oh, she's probably in la-la land dreaming about Trunks," Kenja joked.  
  
"Kenja," Rika said sternly. "This isn't a good time for jokes."  
  
"Alright, MOM." Kenja said, rolling his eyes. Rika was right beside him and noticed the eye rolling happening.  
  
"Uh, guys, I think I know why Miryo's not waking up," Pota quietly said.  
  
"Why?" Kenja asked. "Dreaming about Trunks?"  
  
"No," Pota replied. He was sitting next to her, his back to Rika. "Look at her head..."  
  
"Oh my God..." Rika stuttered as she tried her best to turn her head and look at Miryo.  
  
"Holy chow mai fun!" Kenja gaped. There was a bad injury on Miryo's head, and it was bleeding pretty badly (worse than Rika's condition). It looked as if her skull might crack. Her whole body was limp and her head was on Pota's shoulder, blood-staining it.  
  
"Okay, these people who are responsible about this better come here quickly!" and as soon as Rika finished her sentence, a door opened and closed. 5 boys about their age came in from the door.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Rika demanded, not able to see very well at the moment.  
  
"Hn," A monotone voice answered her coldly.  
  
"What? What kind of answer is "Hn"?" Rika replied back, almost as coldly as the voice that 'answered' her, feeling weaker.  
  
"Sorry miss, he's always like that," A kind voice answered. The 3 teens that were awake saw the 5 men, the one that said "Hn", the kind teen that replied to Rika, a boy with a long braid, a boy with gravity-defying bangs, and a Chinese boy with black hair in a short, tight pony tail.  
  
"Well whatever you're here for you better get a doctor," Pota said, indicating Miryo's injury.  
  
"Whoa, how'd the lil lady get that bad of an injury?" The boy with the braid looked at Miryo. "Whoa, and why's your head bleeding angel?"  
  
"Girl, get a doctor now, will you!" Kenja said, actually caring for Miryo and Rika.  
  
"Girl? I'm not a girl," The boy with the braid pouted and looked hurt.  
  
"Will you please introduce yourselves then so we can call you by your proper names instead of "boy" and things like that?" Rika asked patiently.  
  
"Oh sure, I'm D-" The boy with the braid started.  
  
"Baka (idiot)! We don't give our names to strangers!" The Chinese boy snapped, looking dangerously at the braid-boy.  
  
[Pota, Rika, let's just break out of here. If we can beat the living crud out of each other, we could probably break through these ropes,] Kenja suggested, remembering their powers.  
  
[Your call, Rika,] Pota said/thought, sitting up straight so he was ready for action.  
  
[...let's not. We should get them to trust us,] Rika answered after thinking for a while. Kenja thought she would never answer.  
  
[What?! Why?]Kenja asked.  
  
[They seem to be protecting their identities, so they must be a secret organization of some sort, and I guess we should get as much help as we can while we're in this weird place.]  
  
[Wow...you're such a brainiac,]  
  
[No Kenja, you're just not as logical as the rest of us, that's all,] Pota tried to joke.  
  
The whole time, the Chinese boy was lecturing braid-boy about not revealing their identities.  
  
"Please get a doctor," Rika pleaded, feeling weaker by the second. She was loosing blood quickly. She could feel the warm liquid slowly running down her forehead.  
  
"Hold on, I'll get - " The boy with platinum blond hair started. Clunk. Rika's eyes slowly closed and her head hit Kenja's shoulder with a small clunk.  
  
"Ouch!" Kenja yelped.  
  
"Alrighty then, questions later!" The braided-boy jumped around awhile before untying them and carrying Miryo on his shoulder and marching out the room.  
  
"Braided-baka." The Chinese boy muttered.  
  
The blond boy carried the fainted Rika out and followed the braided boy. The "Hn"-man walked out, followed by the guy with gravity-defying bangs, leaving the Chinese boy to push the two remaining boys out.  
  
* * * *  
  
One hour had passed, and the Z-gang flew around the alien area, still looking for the four teens. They had sensed their 3 of their ki's earlier, but now the they only felt 2 ki's, Pota's and Kenja's. It also seemed quite faint and far off. Plus, Vegeta wasn't helping at all.  
  
"Damn it," Krillen muttered. "Where the hell are we?!"  
  
Before anyone could answer his question, there was a loud rumble, and 5 robots flew in front of them from behind.  
  
"Who are you and state your reasons of being here. This is a private area!" one of the robots yelled out.  
  
"That is none of your business!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"State your business or we will have to destroy you!" another robot warned.  
  
"Destroy us? Most likely it would be us who will tear your weak bodies apart!" Vegeta spat.  
  
"We're warning you!" One of the robots said nervously.  
  
"Don't say Vegeta didn't warn you!" Gohan muttered and formed a small ki blast in his hands.  
  
One of the gigantic robots shot out of this enormous gun and shot out at Krillen. Krillen easily sidestepped it.  
  
"You pitiful humans will die," Vegeta scoffed, as he blocked a gun shot with a simple wave of his hand.  
  
"Uh, uh, retreat men!" The 1st robot ordered nervously, appearing to be their captain. None of them moved.  
  
Gohan's ki blast, which had been steadily growing larger, shot out of Gohan's hands and blew up a portion of the ground. "Leave." Gohan said simply.  
  
The robots quickly fled and Vegeta looked angered. "I pity you, brat. You should have destroyed them. Saiyajins do not show mercy!"  
  
"Vegeta, that is only you. I do what I please," Gohan replied, then noticing one of the robots had stayed behind, apparently paralyzed. Vegeta noticed it too, and was about to destroy it before Gohan stopped him, or at least tried. Vegeta's ki blast ended up destroying another portion of the ground. "Brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Leave him for questioning, we need to know where we are," Gohan said, flying up to the robot and knocking on what seemed like a door.  
  
The door quickly opened and a man in his 20's came out with his hands up. "I surrender, don't hurt me!"  
  
"We won't," Gohan promised. "Now tell us where we are."  
  
"You are on earth," The man said slowly, thinking Gohan was a lunatic.  
  
Trunks joined Gohan. "What is that?" Trunks asked, indicating the robot.  
  
The man gave them both a strange look. "It's a mobile suit. There are bigger, fancier ones that are called gundams. I'm surprised you don't know all this."  
  
"We're not from around here," Gohan quickly said.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Even if you were from the colonies, you still would have known. Are you saying you are from a completely different world? As in the 'aliens'?"  
  
"Uh, you can say that," Trunks nodded. "What's your name?"  
  
The man hesitated before answering. "That's classified information."  
  
"Well it says "Black Hawks" here," Gohan pointed at a badge on the man's chest. "That's pretty stupid if it's classified information."  
  
The man turned red and stayed silent.  
  
"And it says here your name is Henry Buoy," Trunks pointed at another badge on him.  
  
The man, "Henry", went even redder if possible.  
  
"That's...I'm...I'm still not telling you anything else!" Henry yelled.  
  
Then, Vegeta joined them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rika woke up, feeling a bit better but still a little woozy. A clean white cloth had been wrapped around her head for the bleeding to stop. She turned and saw Miryo in the same state in other bed, still unconscious. Pota and Kenja weren't in sight. This was definitely not a hospital room either. Suddenly, she heard voices outside the room. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, and listened carefully.  
  
"...Heero! I think I trust them! Don't kill them, they're about the same age as us!" Rika recalled the voice and recognized it as the braided-boy's voice.  
  
"Hn." The monotone guy said. Apparently, his name was Heero. "We found them near our gundams. They must be terminated, they saw our gundams."  
  
"Awww, c'mon! They were knocked out when we found them!" The braided-boy whined.  
  
"Baka Maxwell, you only want to keep them alive because you took likings to the weak onnas (women)!" Rika recognized this as the Chinese boy's voice.  
  
"Wu-man, I'm hurt!"  
  
"Do not call me Wu-man! My name is Wufei!"  
  
Rika heard a yelp and fast footsteps and someone opened the door, came in, and locked it.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei screamed from outside, trying to open up the locked door.  
  
"Tee-hee," The braided-boy walked away from the door and Rika opened her eyes, thinking she could trust him. "Hey angel, you're awake!"  
  
"Uh yeah...my name's Rika not angel," Rika said, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Alrighty Riki (Pronounced Ree-key)!" The boy said enthusiastically, already making up a name for Rika. "I'm Duo! I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie!"  
  
Rika couldn't help giggling. "How's Miryo doing? Is she okay?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the lil lady over there?" Duo pointed over at Miryo. "She's doing pretty good, the medics fixed up her head and she should be waking up soon. No idea what happened to her though, she was like this when we found you four."  
  
And right on cue, Miryo stirred.  
  
"Hey Miri (Pronounced Mur-e or Mere-e)!" Duo hopped over to Miryo.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Miryo asked, sitting up from her bed and rubbing her head.  
  
"I'm Duo! I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie!" Duo introduced himself.  
  
Miryo smiled, a little tired to laugh. "Oh Rika, where are we?" Miryo noticed Rika smiling on her bed.  
  
[Oh, do you like Duo now?] Rika teased.  
  
[Rika!] Miryo fought back a blush and the urge to get up.  
  
"Well we're on Earth!" Duo smiled.  
  
[The blob of dirt sent us to another place again...another Earth,] Rika said to Miryo.  
  
[Oh, not again! What happened to the others? And where are Pota and Kenja?] Miryo asked.  
  
"Uh, where are Pota and Kenja?" Rika asked.  
  
"You mean those two boys? They're somewhere else, probably with Q-ball or the others," Duo shrugged. "Wu-man is trying to get through the door though."  
  
Cursing and shuffling were heard from the door.  
  
Rika and Miryo both giggled.  
  
"Q-ball and Wu-man? Are those really their names?" Rika asked jokingly.  
  
"Nope! Q-ball is Quatre and Wu-man's Wufei!" Duo answered unhesitatingly. "Well...I'm not supposed to tell, but I trust you gals for some reason. Don't tell them I told you, alright?"  
  
"We promise," Rika and Miryo promised, smiling.  
  
"ARGH!" An angry voice shouted out as the door broke open. Standing there was Wufei. "Maxwell!  
  
Duo gulped.  
  
* * * *  
  
Henry was pretty beaten up, almost near death after Vegeta dealt with him, with one punch. He was going to kill him but Gohan wouldn't let him. Then had more information about the new world now, but it didn't help a lot. They now knew what gundams, mobiles suits, and colonies were, but had no idea where they were. Henry's only answers were that they were on Earth.  
  
"But this can't be Earth..." Krillen whispered to Gohan. Gohan looked around a bit.  
  
"The environment is like Earth, but we never had mobile suits or colonies or any of that stuff."  
  
"Um....help?" Henry rasped, holding his stomach where Vegeta had hit him.  
  
"What now?" Trunks asked, turning to Gohan.  
  
"Well...we need this guy alive..."  
  
"Why? Just get the answers and get rid of him!!" Vegeta shouted, totally losing his temper.  
  
Gohan ignored Vegeta. "Henry, what are the 'Black Hawks'?"  
  
"It's...it's a secret organization..." Henry answered. "I can't say anymore, or else..."  
  
"HUMAN WEAKLING, ANSWER US NOW!" Vegeta yelled, pushing the others out of the way and standing right in front of the frightened man.  
  
"But...but...please...I can't..." he pleaded, shielding himself with his hands. Not that it did any good, because Vegeta quickly fired a ki blast before Gohan could react. Henry was no more.  
  
"VEGETA!!" they all yelled at him. The proud saiyan smirked, satisfied now that he had gotten his way.  
  
"Well, I guess we should start looking for the others..." Gohan suggested, slowly hovering off the ground.  
  
"Hey! Miryo and Rika's ki's are back...Miryo's is kind of faint..." Trunks pointed out. Without further discussion, Trunks, Krillen, and a reluctant Vegeta followed Gohan to the faint ki's.  
  
****  
  
"MAXWELL!!" Wufei thundered.  
  
"Wufei, chill..." Duo said nervously, backing away.  
  
"Baka! We must get rid of them. They saw our gundams!"  
  
"Gundams?" Rika repeated the strange word.  
  
"You, stay quiet!" Wufei lunged at Duo.  
  
"HEY!" Rika used her speed and blocked Duo from Wufei. "Let's get a few things straight. First of all, we haven't seen your gundams, we don't even know what they are. Second, you are not going to get rid of us!"  
  
"Well, we have no reason to believe you. And give me one good reason why I'm not going to get rid of you four bakas."  
  
[Should I show him a light ki blast?] Rika asked Miryo.  
  
[Sure...a light one...and hit the wall or something...a ki blast could hurt him bad.]  
  
Rika placed one hand in front of her, and charged a tiny ki blast.  
  
"What the...?" Duo peeked over her shoulder. Wufei stared, amazed. Rika threw it at the ground away from them, and the blast exploded. Since it was near the ground, it didnt destroy anything (and this also told Rika they were either at ground level or underground).  
  
The three other boys rushed in, followed by Pota and Kenja.  
  
"What was that?" the boy with platinum blond hair asked.  
  
"That's Quatre," Duo quickly whispered to Rika (who passed on the information to Miryo telepathically).  
  
"That was a ki blast," Rika answered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"A 'ki blast'?" Duo repeated, staring at her.  
  
"And that's one reason you won't be able to get rid of us. We're tougher than the average human" Miryo explained confidently.  
  
"Don' t tell them that!" Kenja jumped out from behind Heero. "They'll think we're freaks!"  
  
"...I think some explaining should be done," said the boy with gravity- defying hair. There was disagreement from Wufei and a little from Kenja.  
  
"Who cares if we know each other's names and stuff? What does it matter?" Pota questioned boldly, looking directly at Wufei, but glancing at the others once in a while. There was a silence, in which everyone thought hard to find a solution to this mess.  
  
"Well, if your secrets are so important to keep, we'll tell you about us," Rika offered. 'And hopefully you'll trust us then.'  
  
"Fine," Heero answered.  
  
Rika chose her words carefully as she explained. It wouldn't help if the five boys thought they were superhuman freaks.  
  
"So you think some blob creature sent you to different versions of Earth?" Heero asked, emotionless.  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"And..." Miryo jumped in before they could question them further. "You have to believe us. How else can you explain that ki blast?"  
  
"We still have no reason to trust you." Wufei's cold, dark eyes stared into Miryo's. The still injured girl stared back defiantly, daring him to speak again. He remained silent.  
  
[Pota! Try to read their minds!] Kenja commanded.  
  
[But that seems so wrong...] Pota complained.  
  
[You did it several times before, just do it again!]  
  
Pota sighed, drawing everyone's attention to him. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell, but we're still gonna find out about you all."  
  
"How?" Duo asked, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Hold still and look right at me," Pota carefully instructed. The younger boy stared at Duo, and dived into his mind. There were many thoughts swirling around, such as "what is he trying to do?" and "how come Heero and Wufei are so reluctant to tell about us?". Pota closed his eyes to concentrate and pushed past those thoughts. He saw images of huge, towering robots; they were all fighting. The words "gundam", "mobile suit", and "Deathscythe" seemed to echo at him. Pota went deeper into Duo's mind and found out about the robots. He opened his eyes.  
  
"There are robots known as mobile suits that are used as weapons. There are also gundams, which are pretty much stronger and more capable versions of mobile suits. You" (he pointed at Duo) "pilot the gundam known as Deathscythe, or 02."  
  
The resounding gasp was satisfying, and it was only after that when Pota realized what a huge headache he got from doing that.  
  
"How were you able to do that?" Quatre asked, surprised.  
  
"I just can. It's a part of my powers from the previous version of Earth. Is that proof enough for you that our story is true?"  
  
"Fine, we'll tell you about us, but that's only because i don't see another option. It's impossible to kill you since you have powers and ki blasts, and keeping you here would be foolish. You could easily break out," Heero answered and explained about the gundams, colonies, who they were, and everything else about this version of Earth.  
  
"So, you guys are sort of breaking the law?" Kenja asked when Heero had finished.  
  
"Sort of, but not really," Duo answered, still cheery.  
  
"But where are we right now?" Rika questioned, still confused about their current location.  
  
"This is our underground base. We keep the gundams here so no one can find them."  
  
"Wait a sec...where did you find us?" Pota wondered.  
  
"You were unconscious right beside our gundams. That's why we were so suspicious about you, we thought you were spies breaking in," Trowa answered.  
  
"I see... hey! What happened to Gohan and the others?" Pota asked, suddenly remembering.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Our friends...you know, the ones who help train us."  
  
"Well, we only found you." Duo answered.  
  
"Hey guys, what are we gonna do now?" Miryo quietly asked her pals. All of them turned to Rika. For once, the "leader" of their group had no answers.  
  
"...you can stay here if you want..." Quatre suggested, glancing at Heero.  
  
"You can stay as long as you don't get in our way," Heero agreed, and walked out the room. Wufei and Trowa followed, but Duo and Quatre stayed.  
  
"Sorry, that wasn't much of a welcome," Quatre apologized.  
  
"Whatever, it's alright," Rika answered and sat down on one of the beds, trying to think.  
  
"You wanna take a tour of this place? We can show you the gundams too...if Heero and Wufei don't complain." Duo headed to the door.  
  
"Sure!" all four answered in unison, drawing a funny look from Quatre and Duo.  
  
"...we're best friends...and I mean best friends..." Miryo explained.  
  
"And we're telepathically connected to each other!" Kenja blurted out on impulse. Pota, Miryo, and Rika slapped their foreheads, while Duo and Quatre looked at them strangely.  
  
"…we'll discuss that later…" Miryo scratched her head nervously.  
  
****  
  
Gohan and the others were sitting down for a rest. They were in what seemed like a forest, and they had been flying for a very long time.  
  
"They must be really far…like halfway across the world or something," Trunks said, finding that their ki was still very faint.  
  
"Do you think they're okay? I mean, wouldn't they be looking for us?" Krillen wondered, a little concerned.  
  
"Well, we didn't teach any of them to sense ki," Gohan pointed out. Vegeta stayed completely silent, and was staring into the distance. Gohan shuffled over to Trunks and whispered, "What's he doing?" Trunks observed his father for a moment, then answered in a whisper "I think he's deep in thought. Either that, or he hates being around us so much he can't even throw insults."  
  
Gohan looked thoughtfully at Vegeta, whose back was turned to them. "He's a lot calmer when my dad's not around."  
  
"Guys!" Krillen yelled. "I think there's more of those mobile suit things heading this way!"  
  
They all turned to where he was pointing and saw the mobile suits flying right towards them. When they landed, Gohan counted a total of fifteen.  
  
"What? A couple of measly civilians?" the first mobile suit said. "They couldn't be the ones who took down Henry's suit…"  
  
"I'm telling you, it's them!" another said.  
  
Gohan suddenly realized what they were talking about. The four mobile suits that were with Henry had gone back to their base. When they lost communications with him, they rounded up some more people in an attempt to find the ones responsible for it.  
  
"What are you people doing here? This place belongs to the Black Hawks."  
  
'So the "Black Hawks" is probably a secret organization of some sort. They seem to have quite some authority,' Gohan thought.  
  
"Come on, answer us! What are you people doing here?" the leader of the group was getting annoyed.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Vegeta did not lose his temper, and the others had no idea how to answer him.  
  
"Okay then, open fire!" he commanded his troops.  
  
"Uh oh!" They all flew into the air, dodging the gunfire.  
  
"What the hell?!" the leader and the mobile suits aimed their guns into the air, where the Z-gang dodged everything.  
  
"Gohan, what now? We've gotta stop them, but it seems wrong to hurt innocent people," Trunks asked, flying around.  
  
"They hardly seem innocent to me…" Krillen muttered, confusing a pilot by holding onto the back of his mobile suit. Vegeta lost his patience and started firing ki blasts at the suits.  
  
"WHOA!!" Three mobile suits went down.  
  
"We really don't have much choice!" Gohan replied, and very reluctantly charged up a ki blast.  
  
Within thirty seconds, all the mobile suits were destroyed.  
  
****  
  
Rika curled up on the bed. There were some beds in the medical room of the secret base, and the other gundam pilots had their own rooms. The rest of the day had gone well, after learning about the group and seeing a gundam for the first time. They also got to bond with Duo and Quatre. Thinking of friends, Rika remembered about Gohan and the others. 'Eventually, the others will find us. Until then, I guess we'll be staying here.'  
  
   
  
A few things to explain…  
  
1) We're extremely sorry if anyone in this chapter is OOC  
  
2) We seem to remember that after Endless Waltz, the gundam pilots destroy the gundams…if that's true, then remember that this story is an a/u. 


	10. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ, Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but we do own Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi all. Thanks to Thorn for the only person to read up to Chapter 9 and review! Thank you!! If this fic ever gets around 50 reviews, I'll swear I'll have a heart attack!  
  
[blah] telepathic speaking  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
"blah" speaking  
  
Dimensional Destiny  
  
Chapter 10: Mission Impossible  
  
  
  
Rika yawned and stretched out as she slipped out of dreamland. She recalled the events from the day before, and remembered the Gundam pilots. Then she remembered Gohan and the others were probably still searching for them. 'How can they find us? Will they be able to sense our ki and find us here?'  
  
She saw Miryo slumbering in a bed next to her. The boys were in a different room. Not wanting to wake her up, Rika crept out of the medical room. She silently walked towards the kitchen area, wanting to have a head start in the day. Rika opened the fridge to see of there was anything good to eat.  
  
"Hm, so you're an early bird too?" A voice asked. It was Quatre.  
  
"Well, I do have a tendency to wake up early," Rika replied, turning to face him.  
  
"I see."  
  
Silently, they both got some toast and sat down at the table to eat.  
  
"So... you guys getting used to this place yet?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sort of. Totally beats being at the orphanage," Rika answered. She took a bite from her piece of toast, chewed, and swallowed. "Why do you guys have to live underground?"  
  
"Well, as Gundam pilots, we have to keep our identities a secret, and we thought: instead of traveling from place to place using different names all the time, why not just go where no one else can find us?"  
  
"Hmm, we should've thought of that when we were at the orphanage; escape, run off to some remote island, live by ourselves," Rika said, half-joking.  
  
Quatre laughed. "It's not that easy. So tell me about your little group."  
  
"Well... Miryo is my best friend, always have been, always will be... Kenja is the annoying, hyperactive one who mostly picks on Miryo... Pota is the peacemaker of the group, and probably the most patient one... and they all look at me as the leader of the group, for some reason."  
  
"Is that so?" Quatre looked at Rika, as if analyzing her. "You do seem to have a leadership quality."  
  
"Really?" Rika smiled for the first time in quite a while. "Thanks, that's nice to know."  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" A familiar voice laughed. It was no other than Kenja, looking cocky in his flame shirt (Whoops, forgot to mention they got new clothes ^^;). His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning on the medical room doorframe.  
  
"Shut up Kenja," Rika muttered. "Find someone else to pick on,"  
  
"Alright," Kenja grinned, "I'll wait until Miryo comes out,"  
  
Rika laughed. Typical Kenja, always picking on Miryo. "Maybe you should find someone else to pick on,"  
  
"No one else to pick on," Kenja shrugged, walking back into the medical room.  
  
"Yo Pota, wake up," Kenja poked his friend.  
  
"Shut up Kenja," Pota mumbled, whacking Kenja on the head.  
  
"Ow!" Kenja yelped. "You don't have to hit so hard."  
  
"Go away or I'll set Miryo on you," Pota sat up on the bed, yawning.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Miryo grinned as she poked her head through the door.  
  
"AHH!! Miryo! This is the guys' room!" Kenja yelled.  
  
"Well you aren't changing or anything," Miryo shrugged as she went to the kitchen area. Rika and Quatre had resumed their talking. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Miryo! Stop being such a Kenja!" Rika exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.  
  
"Get out of my way," A familiar voice ordered, as Miryo felt someone shove her from behind.  
  
"Just because you're a guy and a year older than me (If we forgot to mention the G-boys ages, Trowa is 17 and the other 4 are 16) doesn't mean you can shove me around," Miryo angrily said, recognizing Wufei.  
  
Wufei didn't answer, and began to eat.  
  
"Damn men," Miryo muttered as she walked away. She knocked on the guys' room, and when they opened the door she went in. Rika sighed. "I guess I'll be joining them. See you later Quatre,"  
  
Rika walked into the guys' room, and found they were playing cards. "Since when did you bring cards?"  
  
"I always have a deck shoved up my sleeve," Kenja grinned as he set down a full house of two's and J's. They were playing Big 2.  
  
Thanks to Sally Po, who had visited the day before, had given them new clothes since their old ones were torn and dirty from the fight with Cell. Kenja was wearing a yellow flame shirt with blue sleeves and baggy blue jeans. Pota was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a hood [The weather is kinda cold] and baggy black jeans. Miryo wore a violet tank top [Remember she is immune to temperature changes] and navy blue jeans. She still wore her bandana and fingerless wrist gloves. Rika wore baggy white pants with a red baby-T. She particularly like it because there were flaming, jagged angel wings on the back.  
  
Rika joined in their game of Big 2 and beat the other 3.  
  
"I'll beat you next time," Kenja smirked.  
  
"No you won't," Rika laughed.  
  
"Twenty bucks!" Kenja sighed, taking out his wallet and taking out a 20- dollar bill.  
  
"Kenja, how'd you get that money?" Pota asked. "And you still have your wallet with you?"  
  
"I work, unlike you," Kenja stuck his tongue out childishly.  
  
"I never knew you worked," Miryo said.  
  
"Ha! I worked at McDonalds!" Kenja said. "It's all cause of the community work!"  
  
Knocking was heard from the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Kenja asked, putting the money back in his pocket.  
  
"Quatre,"  
  
Pota stood up to go open the door. "What's up man?"  
  
"We have a mission, so we'll have to be going out. You guys stay here till we get back, alright?" Quatre asked.  
  
"That sucks," Kenja pouted.  
  
"Alright," Rika nodded.  
  
Quatre smiled and closed the door, walking away.  
  
Hours later.  
  
"I'm bored," Rika asked as she opened the cupboards to find anything useful. "Help me find anything useful. Once we get outta here we need to look like normal civilians."  
  
"Whaddya mean when we get outta here?" Pota asked.  
  
"Hours on a mission, they're not back, and we're bored. Why not go find them and help? Or even go look for Gohan and the others?"  
  
Kenja went crawling on the floor and looking under the beds. "Sweet! Five dollars!"  
  
Pota rolled his eyes and continued searching.  
  
When they finished searching for things, the four opened the door and found themselves staring into a maze. "Holy crap, what kind of underground base is this?"  
  
"Try a window?" Kenja suggested. "Once we get on the ground level floors that is,"  
  
"You're probably the only one small enough to fit a small window," Rika joked.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice," Kenja said as he followed Rika, Pota and Miryo behind him.  
  
"Stop!" someone yelled.  
  
"Uh oh, they've got this place guarded!" Miryo said.  
  
"Just like old times at the orphanage," Rika smiled, remembering times when they tried to escape from the orphanage. "Let's bust this place."  
  
The quartet charged to the right, Rika leading the way. They made many turns while finding stairs to ground level and then bumped into a wall of guards. They were surrounded.  
  
"Heero ordered that you stayed," One guard said, taking a step forward.  
  
"Well we aren't staying," Rika said, forming a small ki blast in her hands. She threw it to a wall, destroying a portion of it.  
  
"Booyah! That's the way out!" Kenja called out as he saw the opening with his eagle eyesight.  
  
"Stop right there!" Another guard yelled. They four ignored the guards and ran out the window into the alien world. They ran until the secret base was out of sight.  
  
"Okay, where to?" Miryo asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder - which contained guns. Kenja insisted on using them.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Why do we need guns?" Pota asked, as Kenja threw a gun out of a closet.  
  
"Dude, we can't have everyone knowing that we have superhuman powers," Kenja said as he armed himself with weapons.  
  
"Wouldn't these kill them? We can just knock them out," Miryo suggested as Kenja threw a gun at her.  
  
"You never know if you cause them brain damage or they might remember it," Kenja answered, being smart and serious - which wasn't himself. "They might get scared and not bother us if we're armed instead of just walking around unarmed."  
  
"Alright, we'll go with your idea," Rika sighed as Kenja threw a gun at her.  
  
*End Flash back*   
  
"Well, they do have a bit of a stronger ki than the average human," Kenja shrugged. "So we could try sensing their ki."  
  
"We could try," Rika began. "But remember we're inexperienced at this. Don't go picking up some ki of a cow."  
  
"Sure," Kenja rolled his eyes. "A cow will have a high ki, wouldn't that be amazing."  
  
"She's saying that you might mistaken a cow for a human," Pota muttered as he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Yeah right," Kenja whined. "I'm not that stupid."  
  
"I think I might have found them," Rika said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Same here," The other 3 said.  
  
"That way!" The four pointed at different directions. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Let's take a lucky guess and go that way," Pota suggested, pointing at where Rika had pointed.  
  
"All right, but if we end up on the other side of the world and we still don't find them, we won't listen to any of your suggestions again," Kenja bargained.  
  
Pota grumbled as they powered up and flew west. No one was around, so they didn't have to worry about people seeing them.  
  
~*~*~   
  
"Lets get going," Gohan said as they looked at the remains - if you call them remains - of the destroyed Gundams. "Their ki's are moving away from us."  
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded. Ever since Miryo had told him about how she felt, he had this nagging feeling in him. Could it be.?  
  
"Brat," Vegeta snapped at Trunks, "Are you going or not?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
~*~*~   
  
"I think we are heading in the wrong direction," Kenja said.  
  
"Why?" Pota asked.  
  
"There isn't anything around, not even a city,"  
  
"We'll see about that," Miryo said as they continued flying.  
  
Suddenly, they heard an explosion.  
  
"What the.?" Rika whirled around. There were explosions coming from further south. "Lets get going!"  
  
They hurried to the scene and saw two humongous robots battling, four others standing guard and alert. "Gundams."  
  
They watched in awe as the Gundams battled each other, blowing up portions of the ground.  
  
"Rika! What are you doing here?!" One of the Gundams kneeled down and spoke to them. "I thought I told you to stay!!"  
  
"Quatre?" Rika asked.  
  
"It's dangerous here!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"You forget we have powers," Pota said. "We came here to see what we could do to help."  
  
"Rika! Miryo! Pota! Kenja! It's dangerous, get outta here!" A Gundam spoke to them. It had a deadly looking scythe.  
  
"Get away from here! You are distracting us!" A fierce voice said. Miryo immediately recognized it as Wufei.  
  
"Let's go," Miryo said. "We'll go find Gohan and the others instead."  
  
Rika hesitated. "Alright. We'll go find the others." They flew off; leaving the Gundams to battle, thinking it was not the best idea.  
  
They went further away from the Gundam battle, until many mobile suits confronted them; At least 10. They immediately landed on ground.  
  
"What are you kids doing here? This is Black Hawks territory!" One mobile suit said.  
  
"Go home!" Another mobile suit said.  
  
"We're orphans," Rika said.  
  
"Well go find a damn orphanage, this isn't a place for kids!" The first mobile suit ordered.  
  
"What if we can't find a stupid orphanage?" Rika asked, daring the person inside the mobile suit to speak again with a deadly glare.  
  
"Then find someone who cares!" Another person inside a different mobile suit yelled.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they had glaring contest.  
  
*Inside one of the mobile suits*  
  
"Jacques, there were four teens that witnessed my battle with 01. Eliminate them or take them in for hostages. They seem to know the other pilots," The transmission ended.  
  
*Back to the glaring contest*  
  
"We have orders to take you in," The man called Jacques stated, moving the mobile suit's gun arm out.  
  
"Then make your best move!" Rika said, moving into a fighting position. [Guys, we have no choice but to fight. These guns, I doubt would work!]  
  
All four of them flung the bag of guns aside. The mobile suits surround them, ready to knock them unconscious. With a small yell, Rika moved with her lightning speed to the back of one of the mobile suits, flinging it by the leg to another mobile suit. They both tumbled over as Rika panted. It took half her energy to do that, since the mobile suits were really heavy.  
  
"What the hell?!" Jacques yelled as he got up from the ground. "Use full force!"  
  
~*~*~   
  
"They've stopped." Krillen said, as he sensed the four fighting.  
  
"They've powered up too.my guess is that they've encountered the mobile suits too," Gohan nodded.  
  
The four Z-fighters continued searching for their friends.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Kenja shot out a weak ki blast, taking out a mobile suit's leg. Miryo had already been knocked unconscious, due to her lack of defense skills, and the effect of three mobile suits ganging up on her. Rika was a little weak from throwing the mobile suit, but she was doing fine. Pota was doing fine too.  
  
Kenja fired another weak ki blast and took out a mobile suit's arm. He didn't want to kill anyone, but this was going to be a very long fight. Even though they disabled most of the suits, the pilots didn't give up that easily.  
  
One of the suits came up behind Kenja and grabbed him, practically squeezing the air out of him. Struggling to breathe, Kenja blacked out in seconds.  
  
"Kenja!" Rika skidded to a stop and ducked while a mobile suit arm flew over her head and knocked Pota off his feet into a leg of another mobile suit. Groaning, Pota blacked out as his head connected with metal.  
  
Psssstt.Rika heard something and recognized it as the sound of gas. She held her breath but didn't notice the mobile suit behind her that knocked her unconscious.   
  
~*~*~   
  
"Heero, stop! The mission is impossible!" Duo cried out as Heero was once again beaten to the ground.  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's only reply as he began fighting again. The new Gundam looked pretty much like Epyon, but much more powerful.  
  
The new Gundam blasted Heero's Gundam into Quatre's. He started a voice transmission.  
  
"Hello 01, 02, 03, 04, 05.it looks like your little friends have stumbled across my territory. Obey my orders and they will remain unharmed."  
  
"Rika and the others?" Quatre gasped. Of course, the Gundam must have seen them!  
  
"Self-destruct your Gundams and return to your base as if nothing has happened. You have till tomorrow to make my request complete or your friends will die." The transmission ended and the Gundam took off.  
  
"Look at what those teens have got us into now!" Wufei yelled angrily.  
  
"Wufei, calm down, I'm sure there is a way to rescue them," Quatre tried to calm down Wufei.  
  
"Rescue them?! Why not just let them die!" Wufei spat.  
  
"Wu-man, you're being too harsh on them! We barely even know them!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Maxwell, they've got us in this much trouble already!" Wufei shot back.  
  
Duo remained silent for once as Wufei mumbled about superhuman freaks.  
  
"Look, we've got to save them! They're only 15!" Quatre reasoned.  
  
Suddenly, they saw 4 specks of light. They were none other than Krillen, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta. 


	11. Complications

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any of the characters (wouldn't it be nice if we did?). However, Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are our original creations.   
  
Author's Notes: Ah, short chapter.o well :P read on ^^   
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
  
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking  
  
'Blah' = thoughts  
  
Dimensional Destiny Chapter 11 Complications  
  
Rika opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' She looked around, and noticed that she was in a small room with fluorescent lights shining brightly. Miryo, Pota, and Kenja were with her, tied to chairs and unconscious. Rika shifted slightly and realized she was tied to a chair also. 'Damn it, not again!!'  
  
[Yo, you guys, wake up!] She called to her friends.  
  
"Wha?" Pota opened his eyes and tried to stand up. "Huh?"  
  
"Whoa, serious case of déjà vu." Kenja looked around.  
  
"Don't tell me we got caught by those mobile suits." Miryo carefully leaned forward, tipped over the chair, and managed to stand up (but with the chair tied to her back).  
  
"Cool! Lemme try." Kenja leaned forward, tipped over, and landed on his face. "Owwwww."  
  
"Hey, shut up in there!" yelled a voice from outside the door.  
  
[Guards?] Rika wondered.  
  
[Yeah, I guess so.um, do you think we could ki blast these chairs off our backs?] Pota suggested.  
  
[But where would we go from there?] Miryo pointed out. [The ki blast would attract a whole lot of attention.]  
  
[So what?] Kenja rolled onto his side. [We can take care of them.]  
  
[But it would be much better to leave unnoticed. Then we wouldn't have a mad car chase type of thing,] Rika stated. She looked up and saw a vent. [Hello.]  
  
The others followed her gaze (Kenja squirmed around in an attempt to see) and knew what she was thinking. Miryo waddled to the center of the room so she was under the vent.  
  
[There's a breeze.it'll probably lead outside.]  
  
[But it's a tight squeeze, even without the chairs,] Pota pointed out.  
  
[Wouldn't hurt to try.] Rika continued to stare at the vent.  
  
[Hello, the chairs?] Kenja continued his kicking and squirming. There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to find a solution to get untied. Rika continued to stare at the vent, Pota pulled at the ropes (which didn't loosen a single bit), and Kenja tried biting the ropes.  
  
[Guys, remember when we received our powers from Dende.we got ki blasts as well as weapons?] Miryo said in a rush.  
  
[Of course!] Rika closed her eyes, trying to remember how to make weapons materialize into her hand, and suddenly there was something cold in her hand. She opened her eyes. 'My sword.' She pushed it against the ropes and easily cut through. [There!] The others did the same, and they were soon free of the chairs.  
  
Silently, Rika flew up to the vent and pulled on the metal bars that blocked the opening. With her almost-saiyan strength, the bars easily came off. Rika poked her head inside and looked around, the ventilation shaft was bigger than she had expected, and they should fit easily enough.  
  
[Okay, I think we can escape through there.] Rika flew down and gently put the metal bars on the floor. [Who wants to go first?]  
  
The other three immediately pointed to her. Rika sighed. [Don't yell at me if I lead you the wrong way.]  
  
They flew up and entered the ventilation shaft, in the order of Rika, Pota, Miryo, and Kenja. They crawled along, following Rika, who was ignoring all the other pathways and going straight forward. At one point, they saw another vent that led to another room, and stopped to eavesdrop.  
  
There was a conversation going on between two soldiers and a third person. The third person was a man with silvery hair and reddish brown eyes; he seemed to be in command.  
  
"Hmm, I sort of regret telling the Gundam pilots to self-destruct." he said. The four teens held back their gasps.  
  
"Why is that, sir?" asked one soldier.  
  
"It would've been more fun if I went and destroyed them in a fight. In fact, I should forget the self-destruct thing and do that instead!"  
  
"Do what, sir?" questioned the second soldier. The first one slapped his forehead.  
  
"Never mind.you're fired." The silver-haired man drew a gun from his side and shot the soldier. He then turned to the other one. "Bring me one of the prisoners.I need one of those kids to send a message to the Gundam pilots.after all, their location remains secret to me."  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier turned and left the room.  
  
[Dudes, we have to go back there!!] Rika nearly screamed.  
  
[What? Why?!] Kenja shouted back.  
  
[They probably used us as hostages, knowing that we know the Gundam pilots.] Rika forced them to get moving and explained as they made their way back to the room they started at. [From what they said, I assume they wanted the Gundam pilots to self-destruct in exchange for our safety.]  
  
[I thought they already self-destructed!] Miryo said.  
  
[No way, why would they want one of us to carry a message to them? Anyway, my point is, they probably gave the Gundam pilots some time to make their decision. Now that guy wants to challenge them to a fight instead of getting rid of them the easy way, and he needs one of us to tell the Gundam pilots, 'cause he has no idea where they are!] Rika sped up, forcing the others to crawl faster. [And we need to pretend that we never escaped, so we can tell the others what's happened!]  
  
[Why?!] Kenja yelled, still confused.  
  
[Because if there's no one to tell them, they might actually blow up the Gundams!!] Rika yelled. [I mean, the chances of that are slim, but they might! And we have no idea where we are right now, so after we get outside, then what?!] She stopped,   
  
causing the others to stop and turn around. [Oh my gosh, how can we even get the message to them?]  
  
Kenja (who was currently in lead) continued crawling, and the others followed.  
  
[Well, whoever gets picked as messenger should ask them where they were fighting before, and navigate from there,] Kenja said, and stopped crawling when he saw the vent they started at.  
  
[What makes you think they'll listen to us?] Miryo asked as Kenja jumped down into the room.  
  
[Because, they want the fight, right? And what harm will it do to take one of us to the previous battlefield?]  
  
When they were all in the room again, they noticed the soldier wasn't there yet.  
  
[So that's the plan. The messenger asks to be taken to where they were fighting before, and if they do that, go.] (Rika paused and thought for a moment) [.east?]  
  
[I think so,] Pota agreed. [Then maybe the rest of us could go back into the ventilation shafts, get outside, and follow them?]  
  
[We could try that.] Rika turned to the door when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Hey, I got orders to take one of them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The door opened, and the soldier they saw before was standing at the doorway. He stared. "I thought you guys were tied up!"  
  
"It's amazing what teamwork can do!" Kenja blurted out. The other three slapped their foreheads.  
  
".Huh.think you're so smart, aren't ya?" The soldier's gaze drifted around the room. "You!" He pointed at Miryo. "Come with me."  
  
Miryo slowly walked forward, turning back to cast a worried glance at the other three.  
  
"Hurry up." The soldier went behind her and shoved her forward. The door slammed shut.  
  
".Rika, are you sure this plan was a good idea?" Kenja questioned, looking a little concerned.  
  
"It's all I can think of. I mean, we have no idea where we are, so going outside would be a little useless."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Kenja, what was that back there? 'It's amazing what teamwork can do'?!" Pota stared at his friend.  
  
"I couldn't help it." Kenja grinned.  
  
"Okay! Well, I guess it's back to the ventilation shaft now." Rika was about to fly up when the door opened again.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You two." There were three soldiers at the doorway this time, and one of them pointed to Rika and Pota. "Get out here."  
  
Surprised, the two stepped out of the room into a long corridor. The door slammed shut. One of the guards grabbed Rika's arm and turned left, while another grabbed Pota by the shoulder and shoved him the other way.  
  
Kenja sank into a sitting position. 'What's going on?'  
  
*   
  
Gohan and the others landed in front of the five Gundam pilots.  
  
"You guys can fly." the blonde one said. ".You're the people Rika and the others talked about, aren't you."  
  
Gohan stared. "You know them?"  
  
"Yeah, they told us all about you guys," the one with the braided hair, answered. It was a confusing situation, but after exchanging explanations and introductions, everything cleared up a bit.  
  
"So, you have no idea where they are now?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"We know where they are, we were trying to destroy that place earlier; the headquarters of the 'Black Hawks'," Duo answered. "But we're sort of thinking they might hurt them once they catch sight of us."  
  
"But.these guys are just regular people, right? No way can they hurt those four. Not after the training we gave them," Krillen protested.  
  
"Your 'training' didn't do much good, since they're caught," Heero shot back.  
  
"Why are we even discussing this? We don't need to help them, they disobeyed and got themselves into this." All eyes turned to Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, how can you be so uncaring?! They wanted to help us, they didn't think this would happen!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Well, this did happen, and it's all their fault. We're not getting punished for it, I'm not self-destructing my Gundam," Wufei folded his arms across his chest defiantly.  
  
"Listen, we don't care whether you guys help out or not, we're going," Gohan said, ignoring the look on Vegeta's face. "Just tell us where it is."  
  
Trunks sighed. 'Miryo, wherever you are, I hope you're alright!'  
  
*  
  
Miryo stood before the man with the silver hair, listening to his request.  
  
"I want you to tell the Gundam pilots to send one of them here before the end of the week. If that request isn't fulfilled, one of your friends might stop breathing; if you know what I mean." he stated clearly. All Miryo could do was nod.  
  
"Good, now off you go.and if the message is not delivered, that might also result in the death of a friend. Perhaps all of them."  
  
"Wait!" Miryo interrupted.  
  
"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know where they are from here," Miryo said, trying to look completely innocent. "Can someone take me to where they were fighting before?"  
  
"You mean where you got captured? Hmm.I guess it can't hurt. Take the girl back to where you found her." The soldier that shoved Miryo all the way here nodded, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Heh heh heh.one by one, I'll crush the Gundam pilots!"  
  
*  
  
Rika shivered in the room she was taken to. 'So they decided to separate us.how smart.' It felt quite different without her friends. She felt insecure, and she constantly worried if anything had happened to them. 'This is the first time we've been separated against our will,' she realized. It was not a nice feeling. Rika suddenly remembered Quatre's words: "You do seem to have a leadership quality."  
  
For some reason, those words encouraged her, and filled her with a determination as fiery as her own ki blasts. 'We're all getting out of here alive, and that's that!' 


	12. Hostage

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any of the characters, but Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are ours...OURS!! BLAHAHAHA   
  
Author's Notes: YATTA! We're on a roll! : D hopefully, next chapter will come out soon -_-;   
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
  
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking  
  
'Blah' = thoughts  
  
Blah = flashback  
  
Dimensional Destiny Chapter 12: Hostage  
  
Miryo was tight in the fist of the mobile suit, flying through the air. Of course, she could easily remove herself from the mobile suit, but then she wouldn't know where to go.  
  
"Here." The mobile suit set her down.  
  
"Already? Okay."  
  
The mobile suit flew away, leaving her alone. 'Hmm.east, where's east.oh yeah!' Miryo looked at her watch, which was actually Kenja's watch; a present from his parents (who remained anonymous) for his 13th birthday (his parents ditched him). He resented that watch just because it was from his real parents, and didn't really care when Miryo snatched it. The back of the watch had a compass, which really came in handy. Miryo quickly found out which direction east was and flew off at top speed.   
  
* Trunks remained silent as Quatre told Gohan where the headquarters of the Black Hawks was, while the other Gundam pilots debated whether they should go and help or not. It was mostly Duo and Wufei who were doing the debating.  
  
"Come on, Wufei! We were gonna go and destroy the headquarters, so let's go and do that now! We just have to get those four out first."  
  
"Fine, I don't care anymore. I'll go if they're so important to you!" Wufei turned around and headed towards his Gundam.  
  
"Heero?" Trowa turned towards Heero for agreement.  
  
"We'll likely be swarmed by mobile suits. Better get ready for a tough battle," Heero said as he headed towards Wing Zero.  
  
"So, it's agreed then. Let's go!"  
  
All the Gundam pilots jumped into their Gundams and led the way to the headquarters.  
  
However, after no more then ten minutes of flight, they saw a dot of light in the distance.  
  
"That ki feels familiar.it's Miryo!" Trunks yelled and flew faster.  
  
*   
  
Kenja was once again in the ventilation shaft, hoping to find a way out. Just like Rika, he ignored all the other paths and headed straight forward. Soon, he reached a dead end. Turning over onto his back, he looked up and saw a tunnel leading up. Carefully and soundlessly, he flew straight up and looked out the vent at the end.  
  
He was shocked.  
  
Kenja was at the rooftop, and though it meant a way out, there were soldiers all over the place. There were mobile suits surrounding the building (since they were in a remote area, they had no fear of being seen).  
  
'Oh boy, this isn't good.'  
  
[Kenja, that you?]  
  
He jumped in surprise. 'Rika's voice!'  
  
[Rika? Where are you?]  
  
[In a room.you're just a bit to my right.actually, kinda far.]  
  
[Hang on, I'll try and find you.]  
  
Kenja went back down head first (after some awkward turning) and started crawling. When he reached an intersection, he stopped.  
  
[Can you sense my ki? How far am I?]  
  
[Um.you're a lot closer now.try turning left.]  
  
He did as he was told.  
  
[Yeah, you're getting closer.]  
  
Kenja soon came to a vent and he looked down.  
  
"Hi Rika."  
  
[Kenja!!] Rika yelled excitedly.  
  
Kenja removed the bars at the vent and dropped down to the room below. Rika ran up to him, looking extremely happy.  
  
"Hey, great to see you again." She smiled. "Now all we have to do is find Pota and get out of here."  
  
"Rika, it's not gonna be that easy." Kenja told her what he saw on the roof.  
  
Her smile faded, and she crossed her arms across her chest thoughtfully. "We should just search for Pota first, maybe he'll have an idea of some sort."  
  
"Right." Kenja flew up to the vent and was squirming inside when Rika heard footsteps outside the room.  
  
[Shit.! Kenja, get outta here!]  
  
Kenja managed to get his whole body back into the ventilation shaft just as a soldier opened the door.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" he demanded.  
  
"Myself," Rika quickly lied.  
  
"Next time I hear you talking you're in trouble, kid. And don't try anything funny, we'll be checking on you and your friends every ten minutes now." He went back out and slammed the door.  
  
[Kenja, still there?]  
  
[Yeah.]  
  
[Okay, we have two choices. You can return to your place and act like nothing happened, or we can all break out and have a mad scramble back to the Gundam pilots.] Rika tapped her chin. [And I think we should go with the first option. Gohan never taught me to repel bullets.]  
  
[Man, this sucks.okay, see ya.]  
  
[Stay safe, Kenja.]  
  
[Uh-huh.oh wait.] Kenja dropped a red bandana and Rika caught it.  
  
[What the.]  
  
[It came with the flame shirt; I didn't really like it.keep it with ya.]  
  
[But why.]  
  
There was a silence, and Rika thought he had left.  
  
[I can tell you're worried. Keep it as a reminder.Miryo wouldn't fail us, we'll all be alright.]  
  
Rika was quite amazed at Kenja's sudden change of personality. [Thanks.] She stared at the bandana long after he was gone. 'I guess when it comes to friends, he's willing to be serious.'  
  
*  
  
Miryo had never felt so relieved.  
  
She had just spilled the whole story to the Gundam pilots and the Z- gang, and the whole time, Trunks had his arm protectively around her shoulders.  
  
"So that's the situation.what now?" Gohan turned to Wing Zero.  
  
"We could try and beat him.did he say what would happen if we lost?"  
  
"I think he'd kill one of you," Miryo replied, and she looked around. "The others were supposed to follow me.I wonder what happened."  
  
"You guys found a way out?"  
  
"We were in the middle of that." Miryo glanced around worriedly. "You know what? I think we should all just charge into the place."  
  
"That's stupid. If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight." Duo's Deathscythe (Hell Custom) took flight.  
  
"Duo, wait!"  
  
"I'll be alright. Don't follow me, there's no need to compromise the safety of the other three. Just come if I'm not back in two hours!"  
  
"But they can defend themselves!" Miryo protested.  
  
"But not against sleeping gas and bullets. At least, not yet on the bullets." Krillen pointed out.  
  
All they could do was watch as Duo flew off into the distance.  
  
"You know how to dodge bullets?" Miryo stared at Krillen.  
  
*   
  
How long had it been? Hours? Weeks? Minutes? Pota had no idea. He kept falling asleep and waking up. Once in a while, a soldier would poke his head in, sort of check that he was there and alive, then go out again. Pota's stomach growled loudly. The soldier stuck his head in.  
  
"What was that, a dog?"  
  
"My stomach," Pota answered, narrowing his eyes. The soldier laughed at his misery.  
  
"Wait!" Pota yelled before he went out again. "How long have I been in here?"  
  
The guard stared at him curiously. "About an hour or so." He then left Pota.  
  
'An hour.' Pota's stomach growled again. 'Maybe if I sleep I'll feel less hungry.'   
  
*  
  
Kenja sat there miserably. 'I just have to find Pota! But if they check on me while I'm gone. Damn, I wish Miryo would be faster. Why couldn't they pick Rika as messenger?' As minutes that seemed like hours went by, Kenja began to doubt they would ever get out. It seemed like a half hour since the soldier had last checked on him. Kenja lay down on his side and curled up. 'Anything to make the time pass faster.'  
  
*  
  
Pota awoke to the sound of his door opening. To his surprise, the guard threw someone into the room and the door closed once again.  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
Pota scrambled over to Duo, who lay on the floor, bleeding. Pota rolled him onto his back and shook him. "Duo? Duo!!"  
  
"Un.what?" Duo opened his eyes. "Pota!"  
  
"Duo, what happened?"  
  
The braided Gundam pilot sat up and rubbed his head. "Well, we met up with your other friends.you know, the ones that trained you or whatever.we decided to come and get ya, and on the way there, we met up with Miryo, and she explained what was going on. I came here alone to fight the leader of the Black Hawks. Didn't go too well." Duo groaned and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Duo, tell me. What's up with these 'Black Hawks' guys?"  
  
"They're an organization that mass-produces mobile suits for their own use. Also, the leader, Raziel Ellundus, has his own Gundam. A replica of Epyon, but with upgrades. It's a lot faster and stronger." He coughed, and then continued. "They were plotting to overthrow the government and take over. And in the process, assassinate Relena."  
  
"Relena? Heero's girl?"  
  
Duo laughed. "You can say that. Anyway, the point is, they need to be stopped, and that's what our mission was."  
  
"Wow.sorry we got in the way," Pota apologized sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright, I don't blame you." Duo sighed and closed his eyes. "Hopefully, they'll come for us."  
  
*   
  
Raziel smiled. He'd just defeated one of the legendary Gundam pilots. But until another one came for his challenge, he had little entertainment. 'Hmm, perhaps I should add something to our little deal.'  
  
"You." He motioned to one of his soldiers. "Get one of the kids, make 'em scream. I don't care what you do, just keep them alive."  
  
"Y-yes sir." The soldier left gave him a strange look, then left.  
  
Raziel chuckled to himself. 'Every time you lose, Gundam pilots, one of your little friends will be in for some pain.'  
  
*   
  
"It's been an hour and 50 minutes! Let's go check on him!" Miryo yelled impatiently, checking her watch.  
  
"He said two hours," Heero replied bluntly.  
  
"Well, who cares, I'm going." Miryo took flight, with the Z-gang following her.  
  
"What a stubborn kid." The Gundams followed.  
  
*   
  
Rika winced, her right hand wet with blood. The whole scene replayed over and over in her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The door opened. Rika ignored it, assuming they were just checking on her. The soldier drew his gun.  
  
"What.?!" BAM!  
  
She screamed, falling to her knees and grabbing left arm, where the bullet had hit. The soldier left, callously ignoring her scream of pain.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Panicked thoughts raced through her head. 'Would I die from loss of blood? How long do I have? Will the others get to me in time?' Rika looked at her arm; blood trickling down and splashing onto the floor. 'I have to stop the bleeding.' She reached into her pocket and felt something soft. 'Kenja's bandana.' Rika couldn't help smiling, even though the pain in her arm was incredible. 'Good ol' Kenja.' Rika tied the bandana around the wound, suppressing a cry of pain, then sat down, and leaning against the wall. In a daze, she put a hand over the phoenix charm around her neck. 'Miryo, I hope you have some sort of help coming!'   
  
*  
  
The headquarters of the Black Hawks was within view. Duo was nowhere to be seen, but a whole lot of enemy mobile suits were. The mobile suits caught sight of them, and flew up to stop them.  
  
"Foolish!" Vegeta powered up to super saiyan and fired a ki blast. Gohan, Trunks, Krillen, and Miryo all began to fire ki blasts.  
  
"How many mobile suits do they have?" Miryo asked the pilots.  
  
"They have thousands. A whole army," Trowa replied grimly.  
  
"Oh man! We'll take 'em, you guys go rescue the other three!" Krillen yelled as he sent a destructo disc flying through three mobile suits.  
  
"No way am I doing the rescue mission," Wufei declared, and began attacking the nearest enemy.  
  
"Fine, Quatre, Trowa, and I will go. Any way in?" Heero asked.  
  
"Try the ventilation shafts!" Miryo charged her special ki blast. "Silence Dragon!" The blue dragon charged forward and took care of all the soldiers on the roof. Guiltily, she charged up another ki blast, reluctant to kill so many soldiers.  
  
"I'll cover you!" Gohan landed on the roof and powered up. "KA.ME.HA.ME.HAAAAA!!"  
  
The huge ray of light destroyed at least eighteen mobile suits and distracted the others. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa quickly jumped into the ventilation shaft, leaving their Gundams for the others to defend.   
  
*   
  
Kenja jumped up at the sound of explosions. 'They're here!' I'll have to get the others.' He flew into the ventilation shaft once again, and tried to look for Pota. 'Rika, be the smart leader you are and get moving!'  
  
Kenja scrambled around in the shafts, randomly making turns and trying to sense Pota's ki. 'There.' he found it, but Pota was quite far away, and Kenja had made a wrong turn. 'Damn.'  
  
*   
  
Heero heard a bump. 'Huh?' He sped up, and came face to face with Kenja.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Kenja?"  
  
"Dude, you actually came to get us? Cool."  
  
"Where are the other two?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, I found Rika earlier, but I have yet to see Pota.he's somewhere over there," he pointed to his right.  
  
"Okay. I'll go with him, since he seems to have some idea where Pota is.Quatre, go find Rika, and Trowa, find Duo," Heero instructed. Kenja gave Quatre quick directions to where Rika was and led the way towards Pota.  
  
*  
  
Rika sat there in a daze, slumped against the wall, right hand resting on her wound. 'What's that sound.explosions? Or is it just my imagination?' She felt tired, and her eyes closed involuntarily. A while later (she had no idea how much time had passed), she heard a voice calling her name.  
  
"Rika.Rika!"  
  
"Un." She forced her eyes open, and saw Quatre kneeling beside her. "Quatre?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Shot in the arm." Rika mumbled, pushing herself away from the wall.  
  
"You alright? We gotta get out of here." Quatre helped her up.  
  
"Uh." she looked up at the vent. "I don't think I can get through with an injured arm.  
  
"It's the only safe way out," Quatre said, glancing at Rika's arm with a concerned look.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea." Rika shot a small ki blast at the door, and it blew up. "We'll blast our way out."  
  
"Why didn't you just do that earlier?" Quatre asked, following her to the door.  
  
"We were afraid it would catch too much attention. Plus, we wouldn't know where to go even if we managed to get out." Rika shot a ki blast down the corridor. Together, both she and Quatre ran down the hall, hoping to find a way out.   
  
*   
  
"Here we are!" Kenja kicked off the bars that were blocking the vent and dropped down to the room below.  
  
"Dah! Kenja?" Pota yelled in surprise as he stood up.  
  
"Hey, we're breaking outta here! Wait a sec.if Duo's here with you, and Trowa doesn't know that." Kenja looked to Heero for an answer.  
  
".I'll go look for him. You three get out of here," Heero calmly instructed and left them.  
  
"Oh boy." Pota and Kenja helped Duo up, and carried him up to the vent.  
  
*  
  
"Phoenix Inferno Blaze!" Rika fired her signature ki blast, getting rid of the soldiers that were trying to stop them. She suddenly felt dizzy, and fell back.  
  
"Whoa!" Quatre caught her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"You're probably using up too much of your strength," Quatre assumed as he helped her continue down the hall. Three more guards came from a left turn up ahead and ran towards them.  
  
"Urgh.!!" Rika forced another ki blast from her hand. "I don't know how much longer I can do this!"   
  
*   
  
"What's taking them so long?!" Krillen yelled as he sent a destructo disc through another ten mobile suits.  
  
  
  
"Maybe those weaklings were killed!" Vegeta responded.  
  
"No way! I can still feel their ki's!" Gohan charged up another Kamehameha as a mobile suit aimed for the empty Wing Zero.  
  
There was a rumble, and Raziel, in the Epyon replica, emerged from his underground hiding place.  
  
"Stop!" ordered the pilot. All battle ceased. "I'll make a deal with you, 05. See here?" Two soldiers were on the rooftop, holding an unconscious Trowa by his arms. "We found the pilot of 03. If you fight a defeat me, I'll let all hostages go free. However, if you lose, you will all die, each and every single one of you. No interference from them!" He pointed to Gohan the others. "Got it?"  
  
"I accept your challenge," Wufei answered without hesitation. 


	13. Countdown

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any of the characters, but Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are ours...OURS!! BLAHAHAHA  
  
Author's Notes: Blah, blah, blah... enjoy   
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking  
  
'Blah' = thoughts  
  
*Blah* = flashback   
  
Dimensional Destiny   
  
Chapter 13: Countdown   
  
  
  
Raziel smirked at Wufei's response. 'Of course he would accept; the boy is an arrogant fool. But I wonder, how could those other humans have such power? I must investigate after I defeat 05.' "An excellent choice. I will give you 5 minutes to prepare your Gundam,"   
  
"Wufei, you idiot!" Miryo yelled at Wufei, who was preparing his Gundam for the battle, maybe even his last battle. "You know you can't beat him!"   
  
"Shut up, onna!" Wufei yelled back.   
  
The mobile suits had stopped attacking, but they stood alert around their base. Miryo turned to the saiyajins and Krillen. "Rika and the others are still in there, they won't be able to get out!"   
  
"Your point?" Vegeta smirked. "Let them die."   
  
Miryo looked at Vegeta angrily. "I didn't ask for your opinion. I'm going in."   
  
Before Miryo could take a step, Trunks grabbed her arm. "I'm coming with you."   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You can't take on all the soldiers on your own," Trunks added quickly, feeling his father's gaze on him.   
  
"Alright," Miryo agreed and vanished (if you don't remember, Miryo has invisibility powers ^^;;;). "Meet you inside!"   
  
Trunks flew at top speed to the entrance, and fortunately, the mobile suits and Raziel didn't notice two missing people.   
  
*   
  
Helping Duo along the ventilation shafts, Kenja looked for an opening. So far, every place where they could've got out had soldiers guarding the area. Duo couldn't fight and Pota and Kenja weren't sure they could take out all the soldiers at once.   
  
"Damn it," Kenja cursed under is breath. Crawling towards the right, Kenja carefully peeked down an opening. There was only one guard.   
  
[Yo Pota, I think we can take this route, there's only one guard...we can knock him out,] Kenja suggested.   
  
[Whatever you say,] Pota agreed.   
  
"Duo, we're taking this route," Kenja whispered as quietly as he could.   
  
Duo nodded and ignored the pains in his body.   
  
Kenja quietly bent the bars over the ventilation shaft and lunged at the guard. He covered the guard's mouth knocked him unconscious. Signaling to Duo and Pota that the coast was clear, Kenja took the guard's guns.   
  
"That was too easy," Duo groaned, rubbing his arms and stretching.   
  
"Who cares, lets just get out of here," Kenja shrugged, tossing the guns at Duo.   
  
*   
  
Rika blasted the soldiers away and ran as fast as she could after Quatre, losing all feeling in her left arm. The bandana Kenja had given her was soaked with blood and Rika was feeling even dizzier.   
  
"Quick, in here!" Quatre exclaimed as he ran into an empty room. As soon as Rika got in, Quatre closed the door and locked it. "You okay?"   
  
Rika removed the bandana, not feeling anything. Quatre inspected the wound. "The bullet's still inside..."   
  
"I'll live..." Rika quietly said.   
  
"You will," Quatre promised, rewrapping the bandana around the wound. "Rest, for now."   
  
"But we gotta get out..." Her voice sounded small and weak. Suddenly, she fainted from loss of blood.   
  
"Rika!" Quatre caught her and gently placed her on the ground. Inspecting the wound again, Quatre wiped away the blood with his sleeve. 'She fights so hard...'   
  
Something moved.   
  
"Who's there?!" Quatre demanded, turning face to face with the other person in the room.   
  
*   
  
"Times up Wufei!" Raziel announced, readying his Gundam.   
  
"I am ready," Wufei replied bluntly.   
  
Raziel smirked. "Good luck... after all, you'll need all the luck in the world to beat me."  
  
"I do not accept luck from the enemy!" Wufei lunged at the Epyon replica, using all the power he could muster.   
  
Raziel dodged the charging Wufei. 'This will be the downfall of the legendary Gundam Pilots..."   
  
*   
  
Trunks waited for Miryo behind the entrance, since he didn't see or sense her ki near. Someone poked him from behind. "Huh?" It was Miryo.   
  
"C'mon, lets go," Miryo pointed to the vent. "Better to be not seen."   
  
Trunks nodded as Miryo flew up through the vent. She paused as she searched for Rika, Pota, or Kenja's ki's. Feeling that Rika's was closest, she crawled as quickly as she could towards her ki, Trunks following close behind.   
  
*   
  
Kenja kept close to the walls as he led the way through the base. 'So far so good,' He thought to himself. No guards had disturbed them at all.   
  
"Wait," Duo whispered, pulling the back of Kenja's shirt. "We had to blow this place up."  
  
Kenja paused. "Alright. Rika has probably escaped by now. Where to?"   
  
Duo pulled out a miniature time bomb. "Anywhere as long as we can get out on time, lets go already,"   
  
Pota gave Duo an odd look.  
  
  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly. "It's amazing what teamwork and money can do,"  
  
  
  
Kenja nodded looked in all directions. "Lets go that way,"   
  
Pota looked back to make sure no one was coming. Suddenly, he heard an explosion. "What's that?!"   
  
*  
  
Wufei's Gundam, Nataku was taking beatings from the Epyon replica. Already Nataku had lost an arm.   
  
"You put up a good fight 05," Raziel commented, slashing out with a laser beam sword. Wufei dodged it and shot out his dragonhead-arm at Raziel's Gundam, only to have his attack deflected.   
  
Gohan looked grimly at the scene. 'Hurry up Miryo, Trunks! Get Rika and the others out of there!'   
  
*   
  
Quatre looked up as he heard an explosion. 'They must be fighting...'   
  
He looked at Rika who was sleeping. Then he looked over at Trowa. He had been captured while looking for Duo, and he had been put in the room too. Quatre had already ripped off half his sleeve to clean up the blood on Rika's wound. Quatre looked around the room, hoping someone would come and help her. 'Pota, Kenja, Miryo, Heero, Duo...wherever you are, please hurry!'   
  
*   
  
"Dead end..." Miryo had stumbled across another dead end while searching for the others.   
  
"It's alright, we'll find them," Trunks said reassuringly.   
  
"Huh? Wait, Rika's with the others!"   
  
* Quatre took Rika in his arms as Kenja, Pota, and Duo set the time bomb. When Kenja had entered the room, he didn't expect to see Rika with a bloodied arm.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"We'll set the bomb here," Kenja opened a door. "R-Rika!"   
  
"Kenja!" Quatre exclaimed.   
  
"What happened?" Kenja asked. They quickly exchanged their stories.   
  
"We have to blast this place," Duo said, showing Quatre the time bomb.   
  
"Alright, we'll get going as soon as you set it," Quatre agreed.   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
Jumping on one foot impatiently, Pota looked around the room and realized something. "What about Heero??"   
  
*   
  
Heero grunted as he hit his head on one of the walls of the vent. He couldn't find Trowa at all as he navigated through the maze. He suddenly heard voices and leaned in closer. Heero heard one familiar voice say, "What about Heero??"   
  
*   
  
Miryo raced through the vent trying to find them but she kept bumping into dead ends. She stopped at one area where she heard voices.   
  
"Look, Raziel is beating 05!"   
  
"As he did to 02...we already have 03 in custody too, now all we need is 01 and 04."   
  
'Wufei is losing! That means he might die!' Miryo thought to herself and cast a worried glance at Trunks.   
  
*   
  
Running through the halls as fast as they could without getting caught, Pota glanced worriedly at Rika who was in Quatre's arms. 'She has to make it...at least stay alive till we get outside to Miryo!'   
  
The time bomb had been set to 10 minutes and they had only 7 minutes left as they tried to find an exit.   
  
Suddenly a guard stepped out on them. "You! Guards! The prisoners are escaping!"   
  
Kenja kicked the man hard in the shin as he ran past. "The entrance isn't too far!"   
  
*   
  
Nataku was defeated. Raziel laughed. "Now all your friends will die...soldiers, eliminate him. I'm gonna announce this to everyone, and no one will be able to stop me from assassinating Relena for the legendary Gundam pilots are dead!"   
  
Raziel flew off into the distance as the mobile suits prepared to kill off Wufei. Gohan and Krillen charged up, but Vegeta did nothing.   
  
*   
  
Pota was dragging along Kenja, since he got shot in the leg. The entrance was not far, and in seconds they burst out from the doors. The mobile suits turned to look at them as they ran as fast as they could towards Krillen, Gohan, Vegeta, and Wufei. 1 minute was left until the bomb was to explode. The mobile suits fired at the running group and the rest of them. Krillen and Gohan covered for them and Wufei.   
  
"Where's Miryo and Trunks?!" Pota demanded as they finally reached Gohan, mobile suits exploding.   
  
"They went to get you!" Krillen exclaimed, firing a desctructo disk through several mobile suits.   
  
"WHAT?!" Kenja screamed, ignoring the pain in his leg. "The bomb has only seconds to explode!"  
  
"What bomb?" Gohan asked.  
  
*   
  
"They're already out of the building!" Miryo realized angrily. "Might as well bust this place."   
  
Trunks and Miryo both barged through the wall of the vent into a wall of guards.   
  
*   
  
Kenja panted as he shot out a ki blast, destroying a mobile suit; Gohan and the others doing the same.   
  
Suddenly, the ground rumbled and the base, in slow motion, began to blow up.   
  
"MIRYO!!" Kenja and Pota both hollered. At the same time, Krillen and Gohan yelled, "TRUNKS!!" Miryo and Trunks were still inside! 


	14. Aftermath

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. However, Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are ours. Author's Notes: Thank you so much, Thorn, for being our only reviewer!! Here's chapter 14! "Blah" = talking  
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking  
  
'Blah' = thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
*Blah* = flashback  
  
  
  
Dimensional Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Aftermath  
  
All they could do was watch helplessly as the building was consumed in flames, Trunks and Miryo somewhere inside it.  
  
"Haha, looks like you unknowingly did part of my job for me!" Raziel laughed cruelly.  
  
"NO! Miryo!" Pota and Kenja both exploded in anger. Their powers grew immensely, both of them getting engulfed in an aura of energy; Kenja's hair turned golden yellow as he became "super-human". They both flew in front of the Epyon replica and charged up for an attack.  
  
"Heaven's Eagle!"  
  
"Hell's Tiger!"  
  
As Kenja's tiger (covered in dark energy) charged forward, Pota's eagle (glowing with holy power) spiraled around it, and both hit Raziel's Gundam. There was a scream, and as the Gundam exploded, they noticed an escape pod shooting out and flying off into the distance. All the mobile suits followed it, most likely deciding that it wouldn't be smart to fight them right now.  
  
"Damn, we didn't get him!" Kenja yelled in frustration as he lowered his powers. Pota did the same and they both landed near the Z fighters.  
  
Vegeta said nothing.  
  
"He has to be alright, I know it!" Gohan began to look through the rubble. "A saiyajin can't be hurt badly by an explosion like that!"  
  
'But what about Miryo?' Pota wondered as he feverishly sorted through the rubble. Heero and Trowa went to check on Wufei while Quatre stayed with Rika and Duo.  
  
[Miryo, can you hear me?!] Kenja blasted out into the rubble. There was no response.  
  
"I sense something over there!" Gohan moved to the left and all the others crowded around him to help.  
  
*   
  
Pain.  
  
So much pain.  
  
What's wrong with me? It's so dark.I can't see.  
  
[Miryo, can you hear me?!]  
  
Kenja...  
  
...  
  
How come I can't respond?  
  
...  
  
Ah...! It hurts to move...there's someone holding me...kind of...protecting me...  
  
  
  
What's going on?!  
  
*   
  
After five panicked minutes of looking through the rubble, they came upon a bit of lavender hair.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Gohan and the others pulled off the rest of the rubble and found Trunks, bleeding and lying face down.  
  
"Uh..." His voice was almost inaudible.  
  
"Trunks, you're alive!" Krillen yelled excitedly.  
  
They rolled him onto his back, and found...  
  
"MIRYO!" Pota and Kenja very carefully lifted their friend, and were surprised at how small her injuries were (well, for someone who was in a building that just exploded).  
  
"I think...Trunks was shielding her from the blast...he saved her!" Pota realized.  
  
As relief spread throughout the group, they went back to the underground base of the Gundam pilots.  
  
*  
  
Miryo slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you're alright!" Pota's excited face filled her vision.  
  
"Huh?" For a moment, they were back at the orphanage, but the Miryo remembered everything. "The last thing I remembered was a really loud boom...what happened?"  
  
"Well, we were all escaping, and we thought you were outside, so we set up a time bomb and blew up the place." Pota's smile faded. "Sorry, we thought you and Trunks were out."  
  
"That's okay...I think..." Miryo jumped. "Trunks! ...What happened to Trunks?!"  
  
"Calm down, he's alright. He shielded you from the blast; it's 'cause of him that you're alive!"  
  
"Trunks saved my life? Wow..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a scream from outside.  
  
"AAAUUUUUUGH!!"  
  
"What was that?" Miryo sat up and winced in pain. Pota laughed.  
  
"That's either Rika or Kenja. Both of them were shot...don't worry, nothing serious. Heero and Trowa are taking the bullets out."  
  
"AAAARRRRGH!!" came another tortured scream.  
  
"Just hold still! It'll hurt less!" a voice sounding like Heero yelled.  
  
"Oh boy..." Miryo flopped back down into the bed.  
  
*   
  
Gohan peeked into the room. "Is it safe to come in?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," replied a rather distressed Kenja. Heero was sitting beside a damaged Wufei, bandaging him up. Trowa was helping Duo.  
  
Pota came in after Gohan. "Was that screaming yours or Rika's?"  
  
"His, of course," Trowa answered. "Rika's not awake yet." Pota stifled a laugh and Kenja glared at him.  
  
"That's not funny!!" he wailed miserably.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Pota turned around to leave. "I'm gonna go check on Trunks."  
  
Trunks was awake, and doing much better than the others.  
  
"Is it a saiyan thing that you recover a lot faster?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks looked like he was about to say something, but he glanced at Vegeta, and fell silent. Pota stared at Trunks and dug into his thoughts; "I hope Miryo's okay."  
  
"Miryo and the others are doing fine," Pota informed him, and left.  
  
*   
  
It took Rika a while to realize she was conscious. She shifted and felt a sting of pain in her arm.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
She shifted again to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Quatre asked, his voice quiet and gentle.  
  
"Okay, I guess.a little fuzzy." Rika saw Kenja asleep in a bed to her right. "How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"A little less than a day.it's midnight right now," Quatre responded.  
  
"Oh.did everything end up okay?" Rika asked, her voice quiet and a little hoarse.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's okay. Don't worry about anything, just rest for now," Quatre said in a soothing voice, and gently brushed her bangs off her forehead. Feeling extremely exhausted, Rika fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
Miryo awoke mid-afternoon to the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Hi Miryo, you awake?" It was Pota, sounding a bit breathless.  
  
"Hey...what time is it?" She looked at Pota. He was scratched up and a little dirty. "What happened to you?"  
  
"It's about 2 PM...I just finished sparring with Krillen," Pota replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside her bed.  
  
"How are the others?"  
  
"Doing pretty good. Kenja can't walk well, 'cause he was shot in the leg...Rika just got up. Trunks recovered real fast 'cause he's a saiyan, and he's well enough to spar today," Pota answered in a rush.  
  
"That's good to hear..." Miryo sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Whoa, you sure you can get up now?"  
  
"I'm gonna try."  
  
*   
  
Rika made herself a sandwich, and sat down to eat in the empty kitchen. Her thoughts wandered, and she began to wonder why they were all getting sent to different versions of Earth. 'It's all too weird.and it's pretty safe to assume it has something to do with that monster...'  
  
"Hey, are you feeling better?" Quatre came in and sat down across from her.  
  
"Lots. I think I'm back to normal now, except my arm still hurts," Rika replied, and finished the last bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Let me take a look at it." Quatre moved beside her, and gently peeled the bloodstained bandage off her arm. After carefully inspecting it, Quatre concluded that it was healing, and they went to the medical room to get a new bandage.  
  
When Quatre finished wrapping her arm with a new bandage, they went outside for a walk, seeing as how they had little to do.  
  
*   
  
Kenja limped into the room where Miryo was.  
  
"Hey hey...what's up?!" he asked, and noticed Pota was with her. He saw the looks on their faces, and he realized he had stumbled into a private conversation between the two. When he didn't say anything, Pota quickly read through Kenja's thoughts.  
  
"Don't start getting ideas," he warned, frowning at his hyperactive friend.  
  
"Lemme in on your conversation, and I won't say a thing," Kenja promised, and sat down beside Miryo.  
  
[We were just talking about her and Trunks,] Pota explained.  
  
[What's there to talk about?]  
  
[I was just thinking it might be a little awkward from now on.you know? He seems to be afraid of what Vegeta's gonna think or say about him,] Miryo replied, and shifted uncomfortably. [I really should be talking to Rika about this instead of you guys.]  
  
[Forget it, she's busy talking with Quatre,] Kenja said, smiling mischievously at them.  
  
[Right, I sooooo believe what you're implying is true,] Miryo stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
[I don't know...he seems to have an interest in her...] Kenja put on an innocent look.  
  
[Aw great...now you got me thinking all weird about them being together!] Pota slapped his forehead.  
  
The door burst open. Rika stood there, apparently having heard the whole thing.  
  
[You should be more careful with your telepathic conversations when it's about me,] she suggested, closing the door behind her and whacking Kenja with her uninjured arm.  
  
"OW!" Kenja rubbed his head. "What's with you, something went wrong with Quatre?"  
  
"Idiot!!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Owie..." They all laughed (except Kenja) and childhood memories flooded back suddenly; memories of them sticking together in the orphanage while being bullied by older kids and some of the adults there, as well as memories of Kenja's mischief.  
  
[Man...We're all gonna stick together till we're old and gray, aren't we...] Pota said, smiling at all of them.  
  
[Yeah...]  
  
*  
  
Trunks couldn't concentrate as he sparred with Gohan. He hadn't really spoken to Miryo since their encounter with Cell, and he was itching to talk to her.  
  
Gohan finished the match with a kick, and Trunks went underground in search of Miryo. He soon found her in one of the extra rooms with her best pals.  
  
"Hey Miryo, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
[Oooh...] Rika and Pota joined Kenja in his teasing.  
  
[Shut up, you guys.]  
  
They went outside, sat down in a secluded area, and remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Are you alright?" Trunks asked after the moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Miryo nodded, feeling awkward.  
  
There was yet another moment of silence.  
  
"Miryo...remember I told you, I was coming back because I had no family in the future?"  
  
"Yeah," Miryo nodded again.  
  
"I wasn't telling the whole truth,"  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then...what's the whole truth?"  
  
"I...I came back for you...Miryo, I love you,"  
  
"W...?"  
  
Miryo was cut of as Trunks leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
* [They don't realize we're here, do they?] Rika questioned gleefully. She and the two boys were crouching behind a hill, out of sight from Miryo and Trunks, but out of earshot too.  
  
[What are they saying, Pota?] Kenja jabbed his friend impatiently.  
  
[Ow! He just said 'I came back for you'...Oh crap; I think they're coming this way!]  
  
[Uh-oh...] Rika (with her high speed) dove into some dense bushes in the distance, and Pota flew up a tree and hid there. Kenja, not thinking fast enough at the moment, was discovered.  
  
'If I'm going down, you're coming with me!'  
  
"They made me do it!!" he screamed, pointing at the directions Rika and Pota flew off to.  
  
[KENJA!!] Both of them shrieked as they immediately flew away.  
  
"You guys!!" Miryo grabbed Kenja in a chokehold and chased after the other two.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Trunks raced after the furious Miryo.  
  
*  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"OWWW..."  
  
Pota, Rika, and Kenja sat in the medical room, holding ice packs to various areas of damage. Kenja had received an extra beating from Pota and Rika.  
  
"You guys are crazy, you know that?" Duo said, sitting backwards in a chair, watching them with an amused expression.  
  
"It was worth it, darn it, IT WAS WORTH IT!" Kenja jumped to his feet, forgetting his bullet wound. "GAAAH!"  
  
"Idiot." Miryo grabbed his shoulders and forced him down.  
  
"You could've just yelled at me instead of giving me this..." Kenja pointed to a bruise on his head.  
  
"Hey, I already went easy on you," Miryo shot back, crossing her arms. "If you hadn't spied on us I would've healed your bullet wound,"  
  
"I told you, they made me do it!"  
  
"Kenja!" Pota and Rika threw their ice packs at him.  
  
"Remind me never to piss you guys off," Duo said, laughing. 


	15. The Past, Present, And Future

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. However, Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are ours *grin*  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to Thorn and Chrono Cross for reviewing! ^^ *Flies into happy land* Lol, I thought the romance part was corny XP Uh, we kind of have writers block so the chapters won't come as fast as before...probably won't be 5 chapters in two days for a while ^^;;; Sorry for the long wait! The Silent Child***Rebby-chan went to Yellowstone, had her Internet cut off for a while, and we both had a homework overload so we couldn't post!  
  
Oh, and this is going to be one of the "memory" chapters, like the previous one  
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking  
  
'Blah' = thoughts  
  
*Blah* = flashback  
  
Dimensional Destiny Chapter 15: The Past Present and Future  
  
Kenja groaned as he woke up. The beatings from his friends hurt a lot, he swore he could feel the pain in his dream. Turning on his side, he knew that Rika was probably the first to wake again, and Pota was slumbering silently beside him. Deciding that he had nothing to do, he replayed the dream in his mind.  
  
~Dream~  
  
He was floating. Floating in space, somewhere. He saw the planets and suddenly, energy flew directly into his face. He flipped over a couple of times before he regained his position. Suddenly a voice rang through his ears saying his name. It was definitely a girl. Kenja felt two hands on his shoulder, but when he turned around, he only heard the girl singing. She was singing something in Japanese, but the only word he could hear clearly was the word "Yume". Yume meant dream in Japanese, but how come that was the only word he could clearly hear? Then he heard it again: "Yume". The beautiful melody flowed through his ears but suddenly, the song stopped and something gouged him through the stomach. Kenja felt the pain in his dream but then the girl took him in her arms and began singing again. Kenja opened his eyes and was about to see the girl's face but then he woke up.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
'It's just like that show I watched in the orphanage!' Kenja thought furiously to himself. 'Just when someone appears in your dream, you wake up when you're supposed to find out who they are!'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
4-year-old Kenja sat in front of the TV in the orphanage. Having been quick enough to get to the front row, he didn't have anyone blocking his view. He stared intently at the TV. There was a guy having a dream, and a girl was with him. Her face was covered in the shadows and the guy kept running to her, trying to find out who she was. The girl kept going further away but then the guy woke up when he caught up to her (I made it up...if its from a real show you know, please tell me).  
  
Little Kenja pouted as the show ended, the guy pondering on who the girl was. 'That wasn't that great. Cliffhangers are bad.'  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kenja then silently laughed. He remembered after that, he had met Pota.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kenja bumped into another boy as he left the TV room. "Hey, watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry," the boy mumbled as he walked away.  
  
Then Kenja realized he was lost as a crowd of kids piled out of the TV room in all directions. Being the short guy he was, he couldn't see above the crowd. He sighed and turned back, following the boy he had bumped into. He probably knew the way.  
  
Kenja caught up with the boy, but the boy suddenly stopped, which resulted in Kenja crashing into him. The boy was face down on the floor while Kenja was lying on his back.  
  
"Watch where you're stopping!" Kenja hissed.  
  
"You again?" The boy rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, its me!" Kenja stood up.  
  
"Why are you following me?" the boy curiously asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm lost," Kenja sighed.  
  
"Then you shouldn't be following me!" He laughed. "I'm lost too!"  
  
Kenja fell over anime-style with a huge sweat drop on his head. "So that's why no one was going this way!"  
  
"Whaddya mean? I'm looking for the kitchen. Isn't the kitchen this way? Isn't it lunch time?"  
  
"I dunno, I never had a watch," Kenja shrugged.  
  
"Wish I had one," the boy sighed. "Then I'd be able to tell when it's time to eat!"  
  
"You like food don't you?" Kenja laughed.  
  
"Yep. By the way, my name's Pota," Pota added.  
  
"Kenja," Kenja replied, looking cheerful.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*  
  
Rika walked around in the Gundam Pilots' hidden base. She was always the first to wake up, and had nothing to do.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
5-year-old Rika yawned as she woke up. She shared her room with her best friend Miryo, and Rika was always the first to wake up. Rika got dressed and silently closed the door after she went out. She would have an early breakfast then return to her room.  
  
Walking towards the eating room, she bumped into a boy around her age.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the boy whined as he rubbed his head. "Geez, this is just like how I met Pota!"  
  
"Who's Pota?" Rika asked curiously.  
  
"He's my friend," the boy answered as he walked away.  
  
Rika continued walking to the eating room and got her breakfast. Compared to the older kids, she was short so people didn't notice her. She waited a long time before she could have breakfast.  
  
After finishing her meal, Rika began walking back, but as she walked back she saw a door ajar. Being the curious kid she was, she walked in. Then she gasped because it was Miss Akumu-Ribingu's (AKA Miss Evil) room. She was the worst caretaker in the orphanage, maybe even the worst in the whole world. Quickly, Rika stepped out of the room but crashed into someone's leg.  
  
"Brat! What were you doing in my room?!" It was no other than Miss Akumu- Ribingu.  
  
Rika was startled and could only stare at the caretaker. Miss Akumu-Ribingu then began yelling at her.  
  
"You're such a brat! No wonder you're parents dumped you here they never loved you! No one can love an annoying child like you!"  
  
Rika then felt tears threatening to spill, but she blinked a couple of times and the tears were gone. She closed her eyes and blocked out Miss Akumu-Ribingu's yelling. Soon, she looked up and Miss Akumu-Ribingu was gone - probably off to tell another caretaker an exaggerated tale of what she did.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Rika sighed as the memory came back. She was glad she didn't see Miss Akumu- Ribingu anymore. "No wonder you're parents dumped you here, they never loved you!"  
  
"Morning, Rika."  
  
She whirled around; it was Quatre.  
  
"Something wrong? You seem sad," the blond Gundam pilot said, looking at Rika concernedly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Rika replied, but Quatre saw that something was bugging her.  
  
"You want to go outside? Might make you feel better."  
  
"Okay!" Rika followed Quatre to the outside of the base. It was a windy day, and the Z gang was sparring outside.  
  
"Are they always this violent?" Quatre asked, watching Trunks throw Krillen into the ground.  
  
"Yeah. They don't seriously hurt each other, so it's alright."  
  
They strolled in peaceful silence, side by side. Rika was deep in thought, and was unconsciously following Quatre. When she started paying attention again, she saw that they were in a secluded area. There were trees providing shade from the sun, and a small river was flowing in front of them.  
  
"I usually go here when I need a quiet place to think," Quatre told her. "No one else knows of this place."  
  
"Except me, huh?"  
  
"Yep." Quatre turned to her and smiled, but then it faded slightly. "So, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
*  
  
Miryo flipped onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Rika, as always, had woken up early. The room was silent as Miryo thought. She thought of the moment of when Rika, Pota, and Kenja had spied on her and Trunks' conversation. She had been very furious and her temper had exploded.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Come back!" Miryo screamed as she was dragged Kenja along in a chokehold. Trunks followed after her, but Miryo's emotions had increased her powers.  
  
"You're...choking...me..." Kenja managed to gasp.  
  
"That's the point!" Miryo replied as she shot through the air, catching up to Pota.  
  
"Shi..." Pota swore as Miryo kicked him head-on into a tree. Still dragging Kenja along, Miryo went to search for Rika.  
  
'I should be safe here,' Rika thought to herself as she lowered her ki after diving into some dense bushes. She quickly peeked through the bushes as she saw Miryo fly by, Kenja screaming his head off.  
  
Suddenly she slid out of the bush, scraping her knees as something hard hit her. Miryo had thrown Kenja at her.  
  
Ignoring the small pains in her knees, she stood up and faced Miryo. "Miryo?"  
  
Miryo's eyes were unfocused and glazed over as she punched her best friend. Rika, with her amazing speed, blocked the punch but slid on her feet from the force of the punch and fell backwards, landing on Kenja.  
  
"Fu - " Kenja swore.  
  
"Ah, Rika! Are you okay?" Miryo rushed to her friend's side, her eyes returning back to normal.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Rika told me my eyes were unfocused, as if looking elsewhere.why were they like that?' Miryo pondered.  
  
Then she thought about the orphanage, where she first met her friends.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
5-year-old Miryo tripped and fell on her face while walking back to her assigned room, which had changed again. A couple of older kids pointed and laughed at her as they walked by. A short boy came up to her. "Need a hand?"  
  
Miryo nodded and they boy helped her up. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." The boy smiled. He then walked away, but crashed into another boy.  
  
"Need help?" Miryo asked, walking towards him.  
  
"Yeah, sure," the boy replied, as Miryo helped him up. "Geez Pota, quit crashing into me,"  
  
"Not my fault you're always in my way," the boy named Pota shrugged. Miryo giggled, and the two boys joined in.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Miryo smiled. As kids, the four constantly ran into each other, and sometimes walls. It led to some funny moments, albeit painful. 'I thought we'd never get out of that orphanage. Everything that's happened so far is so surreal, sometimes it's hard to believe all this has happened.'  
  
Feeling wide-awake now, Miryo got up, got dressed, and went outside in search for something to do.  
  
*  
  
Pota yawned. He had the weirdest dream last night.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Wherever he was, he was in a dark room, and he was looking at a scene where someone, a brown-haired boy, was sitting in a high chair - like a throne of some sort. The door opened, and a tall girl with long flaming red hair walked in, accompanied by another girl who had shorter black hair. Both walked towards the boy, and then stopped a short distance from him.  
  
"Chrono, they have passed the test," the redhead told him.  
  
"They have worked hard, the reward shall be theirs," Pota heard the boy answer.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
'Boy, that was weird.' Pota rubbed his eyes. He turned over and looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"11:30?!" Pota yelled. 'I can't believe I slept so long.' He wanted to get up, but for some reason, he was still sleepy, and he began debating with himself. 'Get up, or don't get up. Get up, or don't get up. Damn.' He decided not to get up. He lay there, thinking about the past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Pota, 6 years old, ran from room to room, looking for his friends during a game of tag. 'Why does this place have to be so big?' He ran down a corridor, turned left, and ran into a group of older boys. They were about a year or two older than him, but they towered above him.  
  
"Goin' somewhere, squirt?" One of the boys stuck his face near Pota's. Feeling both intimidated and outnumbered, Pota backed away slowly.  
  
"Dude, you're freaking out the kid," one of the kinder boys told his friend.  
  
"So? The squirt ran into me," he replied, staring into Pota's eyes.  
  
"Wanna punish the kid?" another one of the older boys asked.  
  
"Maybe we should," answered the boy who was still staring at Pota. Next thing Pota knew, the four older boys surrounded him; the fifth, the one that was kinder than the others, had left the scene. The boy Pota had run into sneered, and raised his fist.  
  
"AAAAAAARRGH!!"  
  
With a battle cry, Rika charged into one of the boys. The unexpected attack sent the boy crashing face-first into the ground. Rika got up, standing on the boy's back.  
  
"Pota, let's go!"  
  
The boy Rika was standing on grabbed her leg and pulled, which made her fall onto her back. The boy stood up.  
  
"Little girl trying to play hero?" he teased, nudging Rika with his foot. He pulled it back to kick her, when Kenja and Miryo entered the scene.  
  
"Whee!" Kenja jumped onto the boy's shoulders, covering his eyes with his hands. Miryo grabbed onto his leg, stopping the kick.  
  
"Ah! What the hell?!" the boy grabbed Kenja's hands, trying to pull them away from his eyes.  
  
"Get away from my friends, freak!" Miryo yelled, releasing the boy's leg and shoved him as hard as she could. He fell over, and the four kids ran off, leaving the boys staring, dumbfounded.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Pota smiled. Whenever they passed those boys at the orphanage, the boys would avoid them, casting a few glances at their direction. There were several more bullying situations that had occurred back at the orphanage, and they weren't always triumphant, but they stuck together through everything.  
  
Just then, Kenja walked in.  
  
"Pot head, it's 11:45, aren't you gonna get up?" Kenja asked, sitting on the side of Pota's bed.  
  
Pota yawned. "I dunno, still sleepy."  
  
"Come on!" Kenja whined. "It's boring without you, the Gundam pilots are busy, Gohan and the others are sparring, I can't think of a way to bug Miryo, and Rika's." He trailed off suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What's up with Rika?" Pota asked, sitting up. He stared at Kenja. He knew some sort of secret, and was itching to tell, but for some reason, didn't.  
  
"Uhh, nothing," Kenja replied lamely.  
  
[You leave me no choice.] Pota smiled. He stared at Kenja, and began reading his mind. He saw a clouded image of Quatre sitting with Rika, the two of them talking and laughing. Kenja had flown in, interrupting their chat, and mashed Rika's face into Quatre's.  
  
"KENJA!" she had screamed, after drawing back from Quatre and blushing like mad.  
  
Pota opened his eyes. "Dude, do you have a death wish?!"  
  
"I couldn't help it, they were sorta close together, and they didn't notice me, and I was bored, so.yeah." Kenja scratched his head sheepishly, grinning. A strong ki suddenly passed by their room.  
  
"What the hell?!" Pota stood up, staring at the door.  
  
"Shh!" Kenja switched to telepathic speaking, aiming it directly at Pota. [Rika's after me, and she's really mad, so her ki's going berserk.]  
  
[In this case, you should get out of here REALLY fast,] Pota said.  
  
[Uh, why?]  
  
[Can't you feel her ki? She's coming back this way.]  
  
Rika burst into the room, five short daggers in her left hand.  
  
"YOU! AAAAAAARRGH!" With a swipe of her hand, all the daggers flew towards Kenja. An adrenaline rush saved Kenja. His double-edged spear materialized in his hands and he managed to block all the daggers.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Not giving up, Rika ran towards Kenja. Kenja jumped over her and went out the door.  
  
"Rika, quit it, he just."  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Rika waved her hand, materializing her katana, and chased after Kenja, screaming all the way.  
  
'For the sake of my love life, I hope not all girls are like this.' Pota sighed. 


	16. Trouble Returns

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. However, Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are ours.  
  
Author's Notes: So very very sorry for the slow update! Very sorry! *bows* This chapter includes a small chat that involves child abuse...not horribly detailed though, I hope it's not disturbing to any readers...And we apologize for Heero acting slightly out of character and not being the stone-cold perfect soldier and Trowa seems to talk more o.o"  
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking  
  
'Blah' = thoughts  
  
Dimensional Destiny Chapter 16: Trouble Returns  
  
A week had passed, and the Gundam pilots were now used to living with the Z gang and the four teens. Pota and Kenja were always outside sparring with the Z gang, while Miryo watched and sometimes joined in. Rika, however, was out of sight most of the time. Only Quatre knew where she was.  
  
The blond Gundam pilot strolled towards the secluded area he had shown Rika the week before. She was always sitting there under the shade of the trees, deep in thought. Quatre frowned as he caught sight of the huddled figure from faraway. Rika had seemed troubled lately. She acted normally in front of others, but whenever Quatre saw her alone, she would be solemn and depressed.  
  
Quatre sat down beside the girl, and smiled. "Hi Rika."  
  
"Hi," she responded quietly, returning the smile. But Quatre could tell it was forced.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.  
  
"No," Rika replied. She had turned away from him when she answered.  
  
"Rika..." Quatre looked at her, wanting to meet her eyes. "You can tell me what's wrong."  
  
She hugged her knees to her chest, and leaned her back against the tree. "I...I haven't told anyone this before."  
  
Quatre remained silent, listening intently.  
  
Rika took a deep breath and began to explain. "When I was little, about 3 years old, I was still living with my family. We were poor, and my mom had to work constantly to get enough money for a meal."  
  
"What about your dad?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Uh..." Rika scratched her head absently. "He always blamed me for our lack of money, saying that if I were never born they would still have money." She gulped. "One time, our situation got really bad, and he tried to kill me."  
  
Quatre gasped. "What?!"  
  
Rika turned sharply to face him. "Whenever he got mad he beat me up. That time, we barely had five dollars, and he grabbed an old kitchen knife and..." She trailed off. "...My back..."  
  
Quatre stared, shocked. "What...what did he..."  
  
Rika turned around and lifted up her tank top a little. A scar peeped out from the edge of her top. Quatre gently lifted the back of the tank top a little more, and he saw that the scar ran diagonally up her back.  
  
"Rika, I..."  
  
"Then later he shot my mom and committed suicide, I only got away because my mom was running from him and in the end he only had enough bullets for her and himself," Rika said in a rush. Quatre reached out and held her close to him. She was shaking, and her breaths were uneven gasps. However, there were no tears in her eyes. "I haven't thought about it in so long, but I was thinking about something that had happened in the orphanage."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"One of the adults yelled at me, she said 'no wonder you're parents dumped you here, they never loved you!'...And that reminded me about my parents, and it's hard to explain, but for some reason it hurts so bad," Rika explained, one hand unconsciously hovering over her heart. "I don't get it."  
  
"It's okay, Rika, it's okay to cry..." Quatre whispered.  
  
"I-I-I never cry...I haven't since the incident with the knife..." she said, and leaned her head on Quatre's shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone, the others don't know, only the adults at the orphanage know. Please don't tell them, I don't want them to know..."  
  
"Ok, I won't tell them, promise," Quatre said soothingly, gently rubbing her back. "You know, maybe the reason it hurts so much is because you never told anyone and you're keeping everything inside. It must've been terrible!"  
  
Rika sniffled in response and kept her arms tight around Quatre. Eventually, her breathing evened out, and she was taking deep breaths. He turned slowly, and saw that her cheeks were dry; she hadn't cried, and she was asleep. 'What a horrific experience it must've been...poor Rika...'  
  
Carefully, Quatre leaned back, and let Rika sleep in his arms.  
  
*  
  
Pota blocked Kenja's punches, and fired a ki blast. The shorter boy was sent flying and he hit the ground.  
  
"Aww, nice shot, Pota." Kenja picked himself up.  
  
"Fear me," Pota said with a grin, landing on the ground.  
  
Miryo giggled, and as the boys took a rest, her eyes wandered. 'The sky's so clear, it's such a nice day.' The mid afternoon sun was blazing above them, and as Miryo blocked the sun from her eyes with her semi-gloved hand, she noticed something; a few black dots in the distance. The dots were moving quickly and were in a group. As she squinted and the dots became closer, she saw that they weren't dots...  
  
...But mobile suits.  
  
"You guys, look!" she yelled, pointing upwards. All eyes turned to her, then looked up to the sky. It took a while for them to spot the mobile suits.  
  
"Oh man, how did they find us?" Krillen wondered.  
  
"I'll go tell Heero and the others," Kenja said and flew off.  
  
Within mere minutes, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were out in their Gundams.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know," Heero answered simply, watching as the mobile suits made their descent. A Gundam, a replica of Epyon, landed between the mobile suits and the Gundams. None were surprised when Raziel's voice spoke.  
  
"Ah, dear Gundam pilots. So glad to have found you, I must get revenge for my destroyed headquarters."  
  
"Cut the crap, Raziel! Let's end this!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"05...I'll have you know, you have no chances of winning this time, not even with your superhuman freaks," he said, referring to the Z Gang and the four teens. Raziel paused, and then spoke again. "You seem to be a few people short..."  
  
Wufei prepared himself. 'We can stand here and exchange comments all day or we can quickly end this!' Nataku flung its arm forward, and the dragonhead swirled around, attacking several mobile suits. Raziel, in the Epyon replica, flew into the air and dodged it. All of them charged forward to attack. The mobile suits were being blasted away with ease, but Raziel wasn't concerned.  
  
"Stupid kids, you fell for my plan!"  
  
"What?" Heero watched, shocked before the "perfect-soldier" mask covered his emotion, as Raziel drew out a buster cannon. "How did you get that?!"  
  
Raziel laughed wickedly and fired the cannon. When the beam of light stopped, they all looked around, fearing that a life might've been taken.  
  
'What the...he shot the ground? Oh no! They're trying to get to our base!' Duo realized.  
  
"Is anybody still in there?" Trunks asked as he continued blasting away mobile suits.  
  
"No, I don't...KENJA!" Trowa shouted as he blocked an attack from the enemy.  
  
"What's he doing down there?!" Pota hollered as a sick feeling washed over him. 'They haven't completely broken through the ground to the base yet, but another shot would at least cause the ceiling to fall...'  
  
"He was looking for Quatre," Heero replied bluntly.  
  
Raziel prepared to fire a second shot.  
  
*  
  
Quatre gasped. 'Was that the sound of explosions?'  
  
Rika stirred, slowly opened her eyes and blinked. A bright beam of light shone in the distance through the afternoon sunlight, and a thundering boom was heard.  
  
"Uh, what was that?" Rika questioned, rubbing her eyes slightly, and added sarcastically, "It can't be a storm in the afternoon,"  
  
"An explosion, coming from the underground base...I think we should check on it." Both getting up, they raced back to the base.  
  
"Rika, leave me and fly to the base, I'll get there as quickly as I can," Quatre said, sprinting as fast as he could.  
  
"Okay!" Rika took flight and reluctantly left him. Seconds later, she was hovering over a large crater where the underground base was, and an all-out battle was raging before her. Amidst the confusion, she spotted the Epyon replica, holding a buster cannon. 'Oh boy, that can't be good.'  
  
*  
  
After Kenja told Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo about the mobile suits, he ran off in search of Quatre. 'Geez, where is he?' The pilot of Sandrock Custom was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre!" he called, running deeper into the structure. A few minutes later, when he was about to turn back, there was a low rumble that shook the whole place. "Whoa!" Kenja steadied himself using the wall. He gasped; suddenly, the lights had gone out.  
  
"Whoa..." he waited a few seconds, expecting them to come back on, but the place remained pitch dark. 'I could light this place up by holding a small ki blast in my hand, but I'll have to be careful not to drop it or send it flying anywhere. And hope it won't explode in my hands.' Kenja concentrated, formed the tiniest ki blast possible, and held it in his left palm. Now he could see everything within a ten-meter radius. 'Hmm, Quatre's probably not here, I might as well go back out...'  
  
*  
  
Duo tried to attack Raziel, as he was the biggest threat to them, but the mobile suits jumped in the way and blocked his attacks. 'These guys were ordered to keep him alive!' The braided pilot realized. He glanced around and saw mobile suits throwing themselves into attacks just to keep Raziel safe.  
  
Heero, in Wing Zero, aimed his buster cannon at Raziel. When he stopped moving around, Heero fired. He watched in dismay as Raziel dodged the beam (but it took out at least ten mobile suits). Raziel weaved around the battlefield with amazing speed, and was in front of Wing Zero within seconds.  
  
"Foolish 01!!" he taunted as he attacked. Wing Zero's arm (with the buster cannon) fell to the ground with an echoing thud.  
  
Heero's Gundam jerked slightly as he growled in frustration, and jumped away from Raziel, and then dived forward to retrieve the cannon. After successfully picking it off the ground, he turned around to fire, but saw that he was too late.  
  
Raziel was already firing a beam at the underground base.  
  
*  
  
Rika gasped. 'Their blocking the others from Raziel.another shot and the underground base will collapse!' She watched from the crater as Wing Zero picked up the buster cannon and turned around to fire, but Raziel was already pulling the trigger on his own cannon. Powering up with a yell, Rika charged forward.  
  
"Phoenix Flare!" The mighty firebird met with the beam of the buster cannon, and cancelled it out. 'Yes!'  
  
"Brat!" Raziel shouted in frustration, and immediately fired again, aiming it right at Rika. At the same time, Wing Zero fired at Raziel. There was a great explosion of light that blinded Rika as the beam hit her, and sent her flying into the underground base.  
  
*  
  
"Wahh!" Kenja cried out in surprise as the whole place shook again, though much harder this time. He lost his grip on his ki blast and it went flying ahead of him. As it hit the wall, the explosion lighted up the room and he saw the ceiling collapsing on him. 'What the hell?!' Kenja was slammed to the ground as a piece of ceiling fell on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. The last thing he saw was a figure, outlined by the afternoon sunlight, falling into the base.  
  
*  
  
Heero watched in satisfaction as the ray of energy from his buster cannon blasted the Epyon replica into oblivion. The satisfaction didn't last long, however.  
  
"Heero! Rika was hit, and the base too!" Trowa informed him.  
  
"And there's more mobile suits coming!" Wufei yelled from up ahead.  
  
The Z Gang flew up ahead to ambush the enemy suits from behind, leaving the Gundam pilots, Pota, and Miryo to defend the remains of the base.  
  
"Silence Dragon!"  
  
"Heaven's Eagle!"  
  
The combined attack ran through twelve mobile suits, but more kept coming.  
  
'This can't be good...and where's Quatre?' Pota wondered.  
  
*  
  
Pain...  
  
Nothing but pain...  
  
Rika grunted as more rubble went crashing onto her back. It felt as if elephants were tap dancing on her back. She gasped for breath, feeling her rib cage push against the hard ground. She was suffocating, slowly, and painfully, but surely.  
  
Lifting her head, Rika saw a hand from under another pile of rubble. She tried to move, but succeeded in doing nothing but hurting herself further. With a squeak of pain her head dropped limp onto the ground.  
  
'Help...'  
  
*  
  
Quatre stared at the scene before him in shock. The underground base was nothing but a huge hole, and everyone was fighting enemy mobile suits.  
  
At least, almost everyone.  
  
"Quatre!" Miryo landed beside the Gundam pilot, whipping off her bandana and tying it up quickly over a long gash on her arm in the process. "Kenja was in the base when they destroyed it, and Rika got caught in the attack. They haven't come out yet, I think they need help!"  
  
"Do you know if they're alive?!"  
  
"I don't know, but we need to go find them, the others have their hands full," Miryo said, referring to the battle. "Come on!"  
  
Carefully but quickly, she flew (supporting Quatre) into the hole filled with rubble. They were grateful for the sunlight, though it was still very dim in there. They separated, searching for Rika and Kenja.  
  
*  
  
"KA...ME...HA.ME...HAAA!" Gohan yelled as a great blue ray of energy that blasted through the mobile suits. As he took flight, something hit him hard in the back of his head. He grunted, turning around as his vision blurred for a moment before he focused again. A mobile suit had knocked him on the head, and was about to do it again. The young half-saiyan shot a small ki blast, destroying the enemy and he moved out of the way as it fell. His head throbbed in frustration and slight pain from the blow to the head. 'Wow, I didn't think mere machines could do this much.' He sharply turned his head, before he felt metal slam into his body.  
  
Author's Note: Again, very very sorry for the slow updates. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	17. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. However, Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are ours.  
  
Author's Notes: ...this chapter is gonna be pretty short...and I'm so sorry for the one month, or even two month, wait again! T-T *bows*I'm sorry!*bows*I'm sorry!*bows*bows*I'm sorry!*bows*I'm sorry!*bows*bows*I'm sorry!*bows*I'm sorry!*bows*...blame the homework! And Silent Child's lack of Internet use ¬¬...um, we'll be writing a rewrite of the DBZ setting chapters, cause they aren't as good as the Gundam Wing ones...we might rewrite the first one or two Gundam Wing chapters if we feel like its needed...NOW OFF TO HOMEWORK LAND WHERE I DRAW STICK PEOPLE! XD  
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking  
  
'Blah' = thoughts  
  
Dimensional Destiny Chapter 17: Forget-me-not  
  
A small groan escaped Kenja's lips as he regained consciousness. 'Where am I?' He tried to move but felt something heavy jab his stomach. Kenja winced as he felt pain. Carefully, he lifted his hand slightly and formed a tiny ki blast and threw it upwards. Shards flew everywhere as Kenja felt the weight on his body shift.  
  
"Ack!" Kenja rubbed his face where many sharp pieces scratched him, and all over his arms. Shaking himself, he ignored the throbbing on his wounds and began walking forward. Suddenly, what was left from the ceiling crashed down upon him. Again.  
  
*  
  
Gohan was slammed into another mobile suit as a heavy mobile suit's arm crashed into him. Using his quick reflexes, he kicked the mobile suit he crashed into, destroying it, and threw a ki blast at the offending mobile suit, taking it out.  
  
Trunks slashed away at mobile suits with his sword, feeling guilty of killing so many humans. Vegeta blew them up with no hesitation or mercy. Krillen guiltily charged up more ki blasts, destroying mobile suits by the second.  
  
The Gundam pilots fought off the remaining mobile suits from the remains of their base. Pota fought along side them. None of them noticed that Miryo and Quatre had left them.  
  
*  
  
Miryo let go of Quatre as his feet hit a piece of rubble large enough for him to stand on.  
  
"I remember we had a flashlight somewhere. I think it was over...there..." Quatre carefully made his way to the supposed flashlight while Miryo went off in search of Kenja and Rika.  
  
After a few minutes, Quatre found the flashlight and flicked it on. He slowly waved the beam of light around the room, scanning for signs of Rika and Kenja. At the base of a pile of rubble, he saw an arm sticking out.  
  
There was blood streaming out.  
  
'That can't be Rika or Kenja.can it?!' Quatre jumped down, set his flashlight on the ground and pulled the pieces of rubble off the body. After moving off the third piece, Quatre learned it was neither Rika nor Kenja, but a crushed soldier. With a gasp, he backed away, then continued his search. Picking up his flashlight, Quatre slowly pointed the ray of light to his right, and saw, under another pile of rubble.  
  
'Rika!' He sprinted towards the blond girl, who was lying on her front with her arms and head sticking out of the pile. Blood was coming out of her mouth and spilling everywhere. Despair and sorrow suddenly overwhelmed him. 'Oh my God, is she alive? Please, please let her be alive!' Dropping his flashlight to the ground, Quatre dug through the rubble, ignoring his sore muscles. After lifting off half of the pile, his arms were burning. Quatre looked down at the pile. 'Almost there.' He forced himself to keep digging through the rubble till finally, he reached the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
*  
  
Miryo weaved through the wreckage of the base with no luck at all. She found many caved in rooms and many dead soldiers. She felt sick as she found a soldier, his head crushed by the cave in of the ceiling.  
  
Slowly, Miryo backed away, looking into another caved in room. She was about to walk off, but she noticed something. 'Was that...was that...Kenja's shoe?'  
  
Quickly, she ran into the room and began digging through the wreckage. Indeed, that was Kenja's shoe, and Miryo, shortly after, found Kenja. He was on his lying limp on his back, small traces of blood coming from his mouth, and several very large bruises bulging from his head.  
  
"Kenja?" Miryo shook Kenja. "Kenja..."  
  
She hovered her hand over Kenja and a blue flash of light engulfed him. "Kenja, wake up..."  
  
Miryo heard Kenja groan. She shook him gently. "Kenja, wake up,"  
  
Kenja lifted his head and groaned. He looked at Miryo and stared at her. "Who...who are you?"  
  
*  
  
At first, Quatre was hesitant to lift Rika, in fear of hurting her more. However, Quatre realized that if he didn't get her to Miryo for help soon, she might not live. Quatre carefully picked Rika up, one hand behind her back and one under her bent knees. 'Rika don't die on me, okay? You have to live through this!' He had no idea where Miryo was.  
  
"Miryo!" he called at the top of his lungs. Straining his ears, Quatre caught the faintest reply from somewhere far off behind him. He turned around, and with Rika in his arms, began to look for Miryo.  
  
*  
  
Miryo dragged Kenja as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Yo, girl! Slow down will you?" Kenja whined as he was practically flying through the damaged halls.  
  
"Shut up Kenja, you need help, right now!" Miryo answered sternly as she raced to the exit.  
  
"I told you, my name's not Kenja!" Kenja tried freeing himself from Miryo's tight grasp but he didn't succeed. "Man, are you inhuman or something?!"  
  
Miryo, ignoring his last comment, asked, "Then what's your name, if it's not Kenja,"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Kenja answered. "Daiseth." (Pronounced "Die-Seth"; No, we do not hate someone named Seth, nor do we know anyone named Seth.)  
  
"Man, your brain is screwed from that cave in," Miryo sighed as she dodged a piece of ceiling falling down. Finally, she found the exit. 'I can't believe my healing powers couldn't fix Kenja's amnesia...I guess my powers aren't at their best yet.' She was jerked from her thoughts as she heard Quatre's voice call from far, far away. 'Did I imagine that? No, he called for me!'  
  
She flew off in the opposite, carrying along a very bewildered and amnesiac Kenja being dragged off in the darkened halls again. Miryo closed her eyes and searched for Rika's ki. Concentrating, she felt it, very faint. Miryo flew of into that direction, and formed a tiny ki blast to provide light. She soon came upon Quatre carrying a very smashed-up Rika.  
  
"Ah!" Miryo screamed, eyes widening. Immediately she powered up and used her healing powers on Rika. Her brow wrinkled in concentration as she sensed Rika's cracked ribs being pieced back together.  
  
The blood from Rika's mouth slowly vanished and her bruises all over her body disappeared. Miryo heard something like more bones mending, and felt her friend's ki rise. Rika slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "M-Miryo? Quatre? Kenja?"  
  
"Who's Kenja? Don't tell me you think I'm Kenja," Kenja rambled on. "I'm Daiseth, for God's sake!"  
  
Rika and Quatre both shot confused faces at Miryo. She sighed. "He thinks his name is Daiseth. He got knocked on the head, so I'm pretty sure it's amnesia and not a joke. He doesn't remember anything, and my healing powers didn't even heal his amnesia,"  
  
Rika rubbed her neck, which was still a little sore, and realized she was in Quatre's arms. She blushed for a second before regaining her calm looking face. "It's okay Miryo, it's not your fault...I'm sure Kenja's gonna get his memory back...somehow,"  
  
Miryo nodded. "At least you're safe - " The ground shook. "...I spoke too soon..."  
  
*  
  
The remaining mobile suits had all been defeated. Except for one. It was broken down, with only the cockpit, body, and one arm in place. Though the pilot hadn't blacked out or died, he refused to give up. It fired away the rest of his ammo, before his face came up on screen. He was a boy in his late teens, panting.  
  
"You'll be sorry," He said boldly. "For killing Raziel,"  
  
"Give up now, your leader is dead," Wufei ordered the fallen soldier.  
  
"No," The teenager shut off the communication link.  
  
"Hn," Heero looked upon the soldier. Why would the soldier do that?  
  
"He's not moving," Trowa observed.  
  
"What's he up to?" Duo wondered out loud.  
  
Heero brought up his laser beam sword to finish off the enemy. He raised it above his head to perform the final blow.  
  
But suddenly, a compartment in the mobile suit opened, revealing quite a large bomb.  
  
"Oh crap..." Duo immediately began to turn around to retreat as the bomb was launched...  
  
*  
  
Kenja was being dragged across the halls again as the ceiling collapsed. As they ran, walls broke down and more ceilings tumbled towards the running quartet. The ground cracked and Rika tripped, collapsing to the floor before letting out a small yelp.  
  
Instantly, Quatre was at her side, asking if she was all right. Rika waved it off with her hand, "C'mon, lets get going!"  
  
*  
  
"How...the hell did...that mobile suit...get such a powerful...bomb?" Duo gasped, his Gundam lying on its back.  
  
Heero shook his head and chose not to answer, as sparks flew in his Gundam cockpit.  
  
Wufei merely cursed, as his Gundam didn't respond.  
  
Trowa remained silent as he listened to Duo's and Wufei's rambling.  
  
"Maxwell-baka, shut up!" Wufei growled.  
  
Duo continued rambling on and on, until Wufei got out of his Gundam, katana in hand. "Baka, I'll kill you!"  
  
*  
  
The building had collapsed, and the quartet had got out just in time. Quatre breathed normally again, and Kenja was just as bewildered as before.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on? Someone tell me!" Kenja screamed.  
  
"This is mad war," Quatre muttered, seeing the destruction left on the battlefield.  
  
Suddenly, a whoosh of a brown braid, and a blur of shiny material passed by them, both screaming.  
  
"MAXWELL! DIE, DIE, DIE!!"  
  
"NOT MY HAAIIRRR!"  
  
Heero, Trowa, Pota and the Z-gang were seen sitting and standing nearby, all shaking their heads or slapping their foreheads. Duo ran around in circles, and suddenly slipped on mud that had mysteriously appeared...  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Pota, Rika, and Miryo screamed, as a blinding light engulfed them. 


	18. Confusion

Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any of its characters. However, Rika, Miryo, Pota, and Kenja are ours.   
  
Author's Notes: Okay, Sailor Moon dimension starts here. Some of the characters may be out of character, or just slightly. And no, the boys aren't going to fall desperately in love with Usagi. You'll see why.   
  
It is total AU for SM dimension. There was no Pegasus/Helios guy, no Chibi Chibi, no Starlights, but they do still have their attacks cause that's all I know from the stars season --; ...Its after the seasons and uh...ages are: Inners=17, Outers=19, Hotaru=15, ChibiUsa=13, Setsuna=I dunno...old as time? --; um...are they too old/young? Why no Pegasus/Helios, Chibi Chibi & Starlights? Because I barely have any info on them.   
  
"Blah" = talking   
  
[Blah] = telepathic speaking   
  
'Blah' = thoughts   
  
*Blah* = Flashbacks   
  
Dimensional Destiny Chapter 18: Confusion   
  
For the third time, a blinding light had engulfed them. For the third time, they were sent somewhere else. But this time, there was a slight difference. They actually landed on their feet.   
  
"What the hell?" Duo blinked and saw that he was no longer in a deserted area full of destruction but in a deserted park at nighttime, with lights around the pathways.   
  
Kenja's mouth fell open as he realized what had happened. "Where the hell did you just take me? Get me back home!"   
  
"We don't know how," Rika blinked. 'Where are we now?'   
  
"Stop!" A girl's voice cried out. "Why did you kill Usa-chan?!"   
  
The group turned around and saw 7 girls and one man surrounding a fallen girl. All of them were wearing mini-skirts, and white body suits with bows and sailors' collars. The uniform resembled a girl's school uniform. The man was wearing a tux and a top hat with a weapon that resembled a stick. One of them had a huge glaive, another had a sword, and another had a mirror (Setsuna/Pluto is at the Time Gates). They all looked pretty angry.   
  
"Usa?" Miryo asked in confusion. "Who's Usa?"   
  
The girl in a green and sugar-pink uniform, the tallest of all of them, stepped up and cried out, "Don't act stupid! I am Sailor Jupiter and I will punish you until you electrify! [Does she say that...?] Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
  
Electric leaves surrounded her hand as she threw them at Miryo. Miryo stood shocked for a moment before unleashing her own attack in self-defense, using her weaker ki blast so she wouldn't hurt anyone. "Freezing Dragon Cascade!"   
  
Miryo's attack collided with "Sailor Jupiter"'s attack. Both attacks blew up.   
  
For a moment the group of girls' faces were covered with shock.   
  
"My turn! I am Sailor Mars and I will beat you up in the name of Mars!" A girl in a red and purple uniform stepped up. "Mars Flame Sniper!"   
  
A bow made of fire appeared out of no where in her hands, and so did an arrow of fire. She shot the arrow at Kenja.   
  
"What the hell?!" Kenja yelled, eyes widening at the oncoming attack. Suddenly, a small trigger clicked at the back of his mind, triggering the memory of his attack. "HELL'S TIGER!"   
  
The blood red and black tiger with dark energy shot out of Kenja's hands at top speed and strength, slicing "Sailor Mars'" attack in half, then charging straight at her. Sailor Mars screamed but a taller, boyish looking girl tackled her down, avoiding the full-fledged attack.   
  
"Kenja?" Miryo grabbed Kenja's shoulders. "Do you remember now?"   
  
The boyish looking girl took the chance to attack Miryo's turned back. "Uranus World Shaking!"   
  
A huge golden ball of energy formed above her hand as she hurled it at Miryo, the ball of energy crackled and destroyed the cement in the way.   
  
Miryo heard the commotion and turned her head, seeing the attack closing in on her. Trunks stepped in front of the attack. The attack hit and did nothing but made him take a step back.   
  
"They are merely weaklings in skimpy outfits!" Vegeta sneered.   
  
"How dare you - " The girl called "Sailor Mars" growled, but was interrupted as a smaller girl with pink hair and a pink "sailor" uniform ran into the scene, bumping into Sailor Mars. "Chibi Moon!"   
  
"Usagi!" The girl cried, realizing the situation. "What have you done?!"   
  
She ran up to the closest person, who happened to be Trunks, and yelled, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!", pointing a rod at him.   
  
Little heart-shaped fireworks shot out of the rod and bounced off of Trunks, who merely blinked.   
  
"What is this, a circus?" Vegeta snorted. He pointed a finger at the small girl and shot out a ki blast.   
  
Kenja tackled the girl down as the ki blast blew up dozens of trees nearby. "What's the big deal you idiot! You don't go blowing up lil girls like that!"   
  
"Who're you calling little!" The girl yelled in his ear. She was around 5 feet while Kenja was near 5'3". "What did you do to my future mom?!"   
  
"Geez, who the hell is your "future mom"?" Kenja asked, irritated, rubbing his ears.   
  
"The one you just killed idiot!" 'But why did he protect me?' Tears were leaking out of the girl's eyes. "I am Sailor Chibi Moon, and on behalf of the future moon, I will punish you for killing my mother! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"   
  
The fireworks of little hearts bounced off Kenja's head, not affecting him.  
  
  
  
"Uh..." Kenja blinked, believing that the girl was either mentally disturbed or very ill, and had no recollection of his own attack. "Are you alright? You don't have a fever, do you?" Kenja put a hand to the surprised "Chibi Moon"s forehead and one on his own. He looked puzzled. "Your temperature's normal..."   
  
Pota gaped at Kenja and the girl who was now slightly blushing. Never, had he ever been so caring towards a stranger who tried to attack him. "Kenja's finally cracked..."   
  
The group of girls and the man stared at them. Pota scanned through their minds and found that two questions ran through all of their minds: Who are they? And are they trustworthy?   
  
[Yo, we have a big problem here,] Pota explained to the rest of the quartet minus Kenja.   
  
[What's it Pota?] Miryo inquired.   
  
[They don't trust us,] was Pota's simple reply.   
  
"Why...why did you kill her?" A girl with long blonde hair and a red bow cried. "Why?!"   
  
"Look, we have no freaking clue on what you are talking about," Pota said. "And I know you have no clue on what we're talking about either."  
  
The girl with long raven hair, Sailor Mars, gave Pota look of shock of how he knew what was going through her mind, but erased the shock off her face and replaced it with a semi-glare. "How...No, you're just a youma (monster) in disguise!"   
  
"Liars!" A shorter girl with short raven hair ran up with her glaive ready and slashed out at Pota.   
  
Pota materialized his samurai sword and quickly blocked the upcoming attack. Instead of giving up, the girl kept on attacking, trying to land a decent hit on Pota. Chaos was then inflicted to everyone as the "Sailor Senshi" took on the others, trying to hurt them. The Z-Gang minus Vegeta was trying to not hurt them, the quartet minus Kenja were faced against the ones with weapons, the G-boys were dodging their attacks and trying to stay out of the way, and Vegeta merely stood in the corner thinking everyone was a fool. He didn't even bother to fight them.   
  
After a while, the Sailor Senshi were still fighting. Their spirits were determined to "kill the ones who killed Usagi". Vegeta by then was bored at their "inferior" fighting skills and decided to wipe them out. "Galick...Gun!"   
  
Vegeta brought his hands forward, and as his attack was released, everyone ducked or tackled someone else down to avoid the blast.   
  
"You fools!" Vegeta raged, referring to the Z-Gang. "Why do you protect them when they want to destroy you?! Why do you not fight back like a true warrior?!"   
  
"Why do you want to destroy them then?!" Krillen yelled back. "They have done nothing to you!"   
  
"Look what they have done to you! You let petty girls beat on you!" Vegeta snarled. "You have no pride as a warrior!"   
  
"Is that all you care about? Pride?!" Krillen shouted. Both of them went into a glaring contest.   
  
"Let's go," Sailor Mars mumbled to the other Sailor Senshi. "We need to have a chat with Pluto."   
  
In the midst of the tension between Krillen and Vegeta, the Sailor Senshi disappeared.   
  
"You let them escape," Vegeta growled.   
  
"That doesn't matter," Gohan said. "Seeing that we will probably stay here for awhile, we need a place to stay."   
  
"What? We can't act as hobos?" Pota joked.   
  
"You go ahead and do that Pota," Miryo laughed.   
  
"Sure," Pota grinned. "At least I'll get money as a hobo."   
  
"Okay, enough of hobos," Rika said. "Seeing that we have no money...we can't go to a hotel...so lets find the biggest house in the area and see if we can stay there."   
  
"Easy enough," Gohan said. "I can see a pretty big house from here, probably a mansion." (Saiyajins eyes are really good right? Or is it just hearing?)   
  
Everyone then agreed that they would ask if they could stay at the mansion (despite how hopeless it seemed) and began to walk out of the park. They speed-walked and reached there in a couple of minutes. Kenja was still trailing behind them.   
  
Pota then walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Pota was face to face with deep pools of violet eyes.   
  
Authors Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ and don't hate us for killing Usagi! [puppy face]   
  
[1] We don't mean to offend hobos in any way   
  
[2] As you may know, the girl with violet eyes is Hotaru. Now why is she home so fast? It'll be explained next chapter, but might as well clear it up now: the Sailor Senshi split into two groups for the moment.   
  
[3] Why is the park deserted? It's nighttime. Therefore, the park is closed. 


End file.
